Defying all logic Beyond all hope
by OldSpice2625
Summary: The hurdles of life are challenging and bring much loss as well as triumph. Even an Olympian God can learn a new trick or two if they are willing to learn. Percy and Athena discover love, family, and belonging as they journey through life together
1. Prologue

Hello there, Oldspice signing on…

Since I've gotten quite a bit of favorite's and kind words for my first story for the PJATO series, I've decided to write another story and take another stab at fanfiction glory. This time around, it's a Percy/Athena story. This one will have humor in it, but not as much as my Percy/Artemis story, since that pairing was a bit more ironic. This story will take a darker turn, it is a story of redemption, loss, and recovery. A story about growing up and learning to let go and live on.

I won't lie to you, there will be character death in this story, and so if you're not into that, I suggest either you skip those parts, or, even though I would rather not… go read another story about this pairing. I haven't decided yet if I'm going to include as many characters as I did in my previous story, It will be in Athena's PoV, I find it easier to write in a non-percy type of view because it is more refreshing, original, and for me, easier.

Sit back, relax, and let the story take you to a galaxy far, far away…

Dear Diary,

I feel like I am at peace when I confide my deepest thoughts and emotions upon these pages. I am known for my cool, calm disposition, even in the heat of battle and also for my wise counsel. Having this diary is a bit of a guilty pleasure, and an excuse to not be "myself" even if it is for a few brief moments. However, I digress. I have decided to create a new entry because the most astonishing and unpredictable series of events has been allowed to occur, and with no objection of myself either.

Just hours ago the end of the world was at hand and all seemed to be hopelessly lost to darkness and destruction. It seemed as though all the wisdom in the world could not prevent the annihilation of my brethren and I. Typhon, a beast far older and more powerful than any other had been released from his immolating prison beneath Mount St. Helens and was hell-bent on arriving in New York, the current residence of the gods' seats of power, Olympus. We gods could not afford to allow the father of all monsters to reach his destination, and so, even with Kronos advancing upon our home with his leagues of minions, we could not turn our attention to the Titan Lord without first dealing with the very creature that threatened to bring our doom upon us.

Some of us (Demeter, Persephone, Hades… cowardly louts) decided against lifting so much as a finger to aid our valiant effort to vanquish this foe; while others (Poseidon… selfish kelp face) decided that a mere palace was worth more than his own blood relatives. This made the war effort that much more bleak and I confess; I did not think that us Olympians as well as our demigod children could prevail under any circumstances. It simply was not logical.

Yet somehow, even with the fire of hope so dim and nearly put out; the unthinkable happened. That Jackson boy, the spawn of Lord Kelp Face had persuaded his own father to assist us Gods fighting Typhon in the west. With the aid of that cursed Sea God and his army of Cyclops we were able to send the father of monsters back to the pits of Tartarus. It seemed as we sealed the beast, Hades had arrived with his dead minions to hold back the forces of Kronos while the Titan Lord was confronted by our children. It was no doubt with the wisdom of my own daughter, Annabeth Chase, that Jackson, his Satyr friend, and the daughter of Lord Zeus himself, were able to defeat Kronos, thus completing the great prophecy.

Later, on Olympus, victory speeches, congratulations, and rewards were exchanged. While the other Olympians were granting their wishes for their children, I knew exactly what to bestow upon my daughter. I would have liked to destroy that pestilent sea-spawn in her honor, but my dear Annabeth seemed to be quite smitten with Perseus and so I decided against it, rather, I would ensure that she would be the one to rebuild the Eternal City.

Perseus however, seemed worthy of receiving the most highest of honors possible for a mere mortal, the chance of becoming a God. Of course, being a simple young man, the prospects of having immense power and the ability to live forever with authority over quite a bit of people would be far too tempting to resist, any dimwitted being could deduce the outcome of such a choice. And then he said "no". I had thought that there was something in my ears, some kind of insanity that had allowed me to mistake his answer for the opposite, however, my relatives confirmed that, yes, he had just refused immortality. And what could he possibly held higher in his mind than becoming his father's lieutenant for all time?

Our respect and upholding our responsibilities to our children… no seriously, that's what he asked for. Can you possibly make sense of this? I surely cannot… at first I thought he was simply the biggest imbecile to grace the earth, insulting us by refusing our offer. However, I believe it was a choice born out of selflessness, and a desire to be with my daughter (as if THAT would ever come to pass).

As he left, I gave him a stern warning to mind his choices from now on, specifically those pertaining to my dear Annabeth. And I have decided to watch him like an owl. I will end this entry now and return to confide more of my thoughts to, my silent witness.

Alrighty, so that's the little teaser/prologue here. TLO has been concluded with this, and now the real fun can begin. This will be different from my other story, since that was a Oneshot and now this one is a chapter based story and so the chapter will be smaller, about 1.5k a dose ;).

This is a different cup of tea, and I hope you enjoy this flavor, there will be perverted moments and awkward humor, but mostly, it will be a more mature theme of growing up and going through the challenges of life and romance.


	2. Pry it from my cold, dead hands

Greetings again, to all my secretive readers (all of you a 'lil too shy to show me some R/R love, that's okay, I still love you for favoriting).

Time again to delve into this little tale once more and add another layer to the cake that is Percathena. I've decided to take on a Third Person Omniscient point of view from now on, and will sometimes go back to Athena's point of view. This is because for this kind of story, or any multi-chapter story, it's difficult to get all the information needed from just one person, and so a different PoV is necessary to give a fresh view of the same thing. I'll be going back to Athena's point of view once every blue moon to give that special attention to detail.

One more thing that's been bugging me… Athena has black hair. I know, I'm such a picky guy, but hey, people assume ignorantly that she has blonde hair because Annabeth is blonde. That has nothing to do with it. Don't believe me? Take a look at her illustration in the Percy Jackson companion books (The ultimate guide, that other one with the short stories…) Or heck, look on Deviantart. Sorry, but I had to address this because so many people are getting it wrong, and, though not many people read about this pairing, the word must be spread somewhere, right?

Disclaimer: Don't own PJATO, this is the only time I'll be saying this…

Athena made good on the promise she made to herself. The goddess of wisdom made it her personal duty to safeguard her daughter by keeping watch on Percy. Oddly enough, after the boy's sixteenth birthday celebration, not much had progressed in the remaining weeks of camp as far as the new couple's romantic life was concerned. Of course, there were moments where the two demigods would hold hands or share a gentle good-bye kiss every once in a while; and Athena did wince as if she was in pain when this occurred. However, for the most part, the "devious" son of Poseidon did not try to take advantage of the goddess's favorite daughter. Athena guessed that this was partly due to her "words of wisdom" that she exchanged with the young man before he left Olympus, and also due to the fact that the teen had embarrassed himself whenever a chance to "steal second base" with Annabeth had presented itself.

Time passed with great ease and before America knew it, she was visited by winter's cold grasp once again. This year, it seemed that Demeter was especially aggravated by the curse her precious Persephone was bound by as the snowstorms were fiercer than Athena could recall offhand. It could also be because Persephone was now three months pregnant with "Corpse Breath's", Demeter's favorite name for Lord Hades, child; an event that was most likely caused when Persephone had rediscovered her husband's "heroism" and  
"bravery".

Winter break was in effect for all schools in the New England region, including two high schools which were attended by a certain pair of demigods. New Years Eve was just a hop-skip away and of course there were parties to attend and friends to celebrate with. Percy wasn't going to have any of that due to his poor performance in his Chemistry course. The son of Poseidon was studying to become a marine biologist someday; a goal that Athena thought was admirable. Even if she did have disdain for the boy, pursing an education and attempting to better one's own life through the acquisition of wisdom was always a welcome sight to the goddess.

Annabeth was invited to a New Years celebration that one of her girl friends was throwing which the young lady accepted with little hesitation. The evening weather broadcast called for a massive blizzard to fall upon the entire long island area early into New Years day. However, if the Titan Lord himself could not stop a certain Wise Girl's happiness, a simple natural phenomenon surely would stand no chance to either.

888

It was about an hour before the party Annabeth wanted to attend began, and she was just about finish getting ready when she decided to check up on her boyfriend and make sure he didn't need anything before she left. Okay, that's a lie; she just wanted to rattle his brains a little.

The girl picked up her phone that was connected to the wall. Monsters could zero in on cellular phone signals, so Annabeth didn't want to stir up any trouble if she didn't absolutely need to. After dialing Percy's phone number from memory, she waited until a familiar voice greeted her in the most polite of ways.

"Yeah? What do you want?" grunted the demigod boy; obviously he was pretty bummed out to be typing a research paper instead of hanging out with his closest friends on the holiday break.

Annabeth wasn't about to let her seaweed brain greet her like that, and decided to show him just who was in charge in _her_ relationship.

"Is that anyway to greet your girlfriend who lovingly took the time to call her boyfriend? I see how it is, Percy, I'll just stop bothering you and be on my way to Susan's to ring in the New Year. Hmm, come to think of it there was this cutie at school…I think Mark was his name and you know what? I think I overheard him say he'd be attending as well," Annabeth teased.

Annabeth smiled when she heard Percy stumble over his words, probably trying to apologize…boys.

"Wait, Annabeth…uh, I'm sorry okay! Geez…I've just been working on this stupid chemistry paper for like six hours now and I'm just a little frustrated that I can't read half the crap I'm writing down," Percy explained. "Besides, I'm the son of Poseidon for Zeus's sake; so I figure I'm a hundred times sexier than whoever this Mark jerk is, am I right or am I right?" Percy boasted.

Annabeth tried to stifle a laugh by covering her mouth, but was failing miserably, "Careful seaweed brain, if that ego of yours gets any bigger it might rival Tyson in size," Annabeth joked. "I just called to see if you needed anything before I leave home."

The girl could just envision her boyfriend rolling his eyes right about now.

"No, mom, I'll be fine," Percy retorted.

"But Percy, I didn't say anything to you, dear" Sally Jackson said to her son, which Annabeth could hear clearly over at her end.

She could practically feel the heat of her boyfriend's blush even though he was many miles away.

"Way to go, genius. So you're sure you'll be fine without me? You don't need me to come tutor you tonight?" Annabeth asked, with a sarcastic tone.

An annoyed sigh could be heard over the receiver, "No dear, I'll hold down the fort just fine, you go enjoy yourself. No making out with another guy either, those lips are reserved for me and me alone!" Percy warned, albeit jokingly.

The two said their goodbyes and hang up. Annabeth went over to her dresser and picked out a classy, yet elegant party dress, changed, and then with one last look in the mirror left her apartment as the sound of her friend's car horn could be heard.

888

The girl had paid no attention to the snow owl that watched her through the window of her third floor apartment. The bird hooted and began to follow after the car she was riding in as it drove her to the party.

Clouds began to form and billow gaining a puffy dark form in the skies. The temperature dropped steadily and soon was a bone chilling subzero environment. Thick white snowflakes began to descend upon the earth beginning to leave a dusty layer of slippery snow surely to impede any commuter even with the sharpest of eyes and driving skill. Snow plows soon made an appearance on the scene, but little could be done to beat back mother nature at her most torrid fury. One thing was for sure, it was going to be a dangerous night to be out and about if the weather had anything to say about it.

888

A few hours later, midnight had arrived and a new year was ushered in with a warm welcome from mortal, demigod, and spirit alike. Annabeth was just about to start on her way home when her friend called after her, "Hey Annabeth, you sure you don't wanna stay the night? I hear Mother Nature's been on the rag recently," asked Susan, the girl who threw the party; she also happened to be one of the daughter of Athena's closest friends.

The demigod sighed, her friend could be so…raw sometimes, yeah, that was the proper word, raw. Annabeth just shook her head and chuckled, "Nah, it's okay Susan, I'll just wait for Jess to pick me up, it'll be no problem, thanks anyways though." Annabeth replied.

Her friend Susan held up her hands in defeat, "All right, I know better than to argue with ya' girl, take care of yourself though, and call me when you get back so I know you're safe," the girl requested. Avoiding an argument with Annabeth was a wise move indeed.

The snow owl ruffled its feathers, staring down Annabeth and following her as if it was stalking prey however the bird had no intention of harming the young teen, it was simply complying with the orders given to it from a certain Olympian goddess.

After arriving at the street corner she was supposed to, and waiting a good forty-five minutes, the daughter of Athena decided to give her friend a call to check on where she was right about now. The storm still surged and bellowed with frozen gusts every now and then causing the girl to shiver. Boy, she sure wished she would have taken Susan up on that offer right about now.

A car full of teenagers who had had a little too much to drink was barreling down the road going far too fast even under normal conditions. They were all chatting it up and laughing, the driver didn't notice the girl until they were both within thirty feet of each other.

"Oh shit! Derek, look out! There's someone in front of us!" screamed one of the passengers. The driver tried to swerve out of the way and began to fishtail. Annabeth looked up at the last moment when she heard a screeching noise. She had only time to scream in terror before the car's left rear slammed into her, sending her flying into the windows of one of the closed up stores lining the city block.

The car continued to swerve left and right until it crashed right into a guardrail and over an old stone bridge, breaking through the ice of a frozen lake as it began to sink.

Annabeth struggled to get up, only to fall back onto her broken side. She screamed in pain as she could feel shards of glass piercing her leg from the shattered window. She tried to reach her cell phone in her pocket but had no success. As she lay there, cold and dying, the snow owl hooted and flew towards the Jackson residence at a furiously blinding pace.

AND THERE WE HAVE IT… I shall leave the story right here for now. Ain't I a stinker, doc?

Took the time to read through this stuff? Want to know how to keep it going this great, or how to totally improve it? All you need to do is hit that wonderful review button down at the bottom and show me some love.

The next few chapters are gonna be a bit more dark with themes like death, funerals, and some people falling from grace in misery… But don't worry, because that will change eventually and the tale will take a more awkward, yet uplifting and bright turn.

Oh yeah, almost forgot, Athena will have more of a part to play in the coming chapters, just incase you thought this was gonna change into a Percabeth, no, I haven't changed my mind or gone off my rocker…

SHOW ME SOME LOVE!


	3. And The Whole World Stood In Silent Awe

And after all that wait… I now can unveil another chapter :O.

Warning… I do plan to eventually introduce some adult themes into this story such as alcohol/drug overdose, gratuitous language, and sexual themes (though nothing disgusting like an adult film or something, more romantic and love based so not a lemon).

Now I'm all confident that you are all capable of putting two brain cells together and to stop reading this story when it gets to those parts if you do not wish to read them (I will give a fair bit of advance notice) or are not at the appropriate age…

Without further adieu…

Percy Jackson had just finished typing and proofreading his chemistry paper (well, okay, his mom did the proofreading). After brushing his teeth, showering, and completing the rest of his before-bed routine, the son of Poseidon let out a tired yawn and climbed into bed. Within minutes there was a tapping noise and at first the teen thought it was simply the branches of a tree scraping against his window. A few minutes passed and, quite annoyed at this point, the boy through his covers off of himself, swung his legs off his bed and with a huff, made his way over to the window in order to discover the culprit that had been assaulting his attempts at a good-night's rest.

A_ Hoot-hoot-hoot! _Sound could be heard as Percy approached which caused the youth to let out a depressed sigh, "Whatever god will take pity on me, please don't let it be a –" he pulled up the blinds; "Yep, it's an owl alright… oh lucky me!" Percy exclaimed sarcastically.

The owl frantically pointed to the street below with one of its wings causing Percy to frown. He had just insulted Athena, and there was no smiting or even a clever come-back from the goddess? Something was seriously wrong here. The bird continued to hoot and point, obviously getting aggravated. Percy relented, "Okay, okay! I get it, you want me to go outside and follow you…excuse me for not jumping for joy, it's friggin' twenty below out there for Olympus's sake!"

Percy started to bundle himself up with extra layers, a scarf, and a pair of heavy gloves as well as his wool overcoat. At first he thought he'd never need it, it certainly wasn't his style but Annabeth kept pestering him to get a warmer coat for the coming winter back in early September, she had been the one to pick it out and said that it looked nice on him. That was probably the only reason he bought the thing, that, and the fact that he figured out after the first cold blast of wind sent shivers down his spine that being the son of the Sea God really didn't extend too much protection when it came to frozen water.

After lacing up his winter boots, Percy trudged down the steps from his apartment and out the main entrance, pulling his scarf extra tight after feeling the initial shock of the cold night time weather.

The owl landed on Percy's shoulder and pecked his head a couple of times before flying off into the storm.

"Hey, no problem Athena, really, it's only 1 a.m. in the morning and colder than a witches' tit in a brass bra, so sure, have your little servant bird peck me on the head, I really appreciate that… oh gods Percy, pull yourself together, you're talking to yourself, the cold must really be slowly starting to make me insane." The boy concluded as he hurried clumsily after the winged predator.

A half hour of trudging through snow, falling down and cursing, Percy finally saw the owl begin to hover around in a circle in the air. He was already so tired from the journey to think about the reason for this mini expedition. His bones were spent and his muscles burned with weariness. His nose was beet red and running with mucus; little icicles formed on his eyelashes and on the rough wiskers on his cheeks that he had neglected to shave before sleep.

After a few moments Percy noticed something was eerily wrong about the situation, he looked from left to right a few times before noticing a huge gouge in one of the bridge's sides, as if something had careened into it, falling off the edge, then he noticed the broken glass window in front of a hardware supply store. He ran over to the bridge first and looked over the edge what he saw next made him sick to his stomach.

There was a watery hole punched through the ice as if something large had crushed into the frozen lake water, and after further analysis, Percy saw a beige sedan, or at least the rear end of a beige sedan poking out of the water, which was stained a gross red-ish aqua color. Percy let out a disturbed breath as he prepared for the worst, "Oh shit, this is horrible! I better go down there and see if any one is alive in there… I gotta work fast though; at least I'll be able to recover the bodies." The teen thought, just then, he heard a noise that sounded like someone gurgling mouthwash. He slowly turned his head, a little afraid of what he might see.

A few meters behind him lay a body covered in glass and twisted up like a ragdoll that had been tossed through the air. Percy waddled over and began to inspect the body. "Oh my gods… are you okay? Can you hear me? Here, I'm going to turn you over so you can breathe better, ready? 1…2…3!" the boy quickly turned the body over, laying the person on their back and checked for bodily wounds. The ribcage appeared to be cracked and pushed in on the right side, and one leg was fractured at very least. When son of Poseidon looked up at the victim's face, he stumbled back and fell flat on his butt. Recognizing the face, it was too much and Percy turned to the side, wretched a few times, and proceeded to vomit before catching his breath and letting out a blood curdling scream.

"ANNABETH!" her name echoed off of the walls of the buildings and had enough force to wake the dead, alas, it was to no avail as no one would be awake, let alone out in such wretched weather. Percy dashed into the hardware store through the broken window and picked up the flattest board he could find and quickly got a roll of rope. He the carefully picked up Annabeth's unconscious body and gently set it over the board before securing her with the rope, careful not to constrict her. Lifting the makeshift stretcher up, he carried it and began to search out the nearest hospital as quickly, but safely, as he could. Percy was breathing heavily as he tried to reassure both his girlfriend and himself that everything work out, "Annabeth, I don't know if you can hear me right now but I'm gonna make sure you get taken care of, I'm gonna get you to a hospital and they'll fix you right up… so don't worry, okay?" A few tears streamed down the teen's face, freezing as they descended before being lost in the snow. The owl hooted once more and began to lead the son of Poseidon to the closest hospital. Hopefully the fates would allow him just an hour more, just an hour more…

To Be Continued…

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! I am SOOOO evil!

Sorry about the hiatus, but I wanted to gather what I had in my mind better, and lay it out in the best way possible that I could agree with myself on. I also wanted more inspiration from other stories, songs, games, whatever… that would give me ideas that could help with the situations coming up soon.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, I GREATLY appreciate it, and remember guys, I really can't stress this enough, the story won't get any better, and possibly will get worse, if I don't get critiqued. You never know, I might just take your suggestions and throw them into the story, although, any writer worth their salt will stay convicted to their ideas…

If you made it this far, why not waste just 30 seconds more and help improve this story? Huh? :O

~Oldspice2625~


	4. Her Life Was Hanging By A Single Thread

Well, I still haven't gotten too much feedback and while that's not a huge issue, it will affect the final product when I put that "complete" status on the story. I personally feel that I could have done the first chapter better, and I will change it, but for now, I'll leave it alone.

My bones ached and my muscles felt as if I had been working out non-stop for hours. I felt terrible, snot was dripping down my nose and I probably developed a fever or even possibly pneumonia. A normal person would have fell to the ground by now, and waited for death to take them. I was never a normal person. No matter how spent my body was, no matter how much it begged me through pain to rest I simply was compelled not to oblige. I'm Percy Jackson after all, and we great hero types don't get to take a sick day or call it an early night. Especially when someone you love is just two heartbeats from death; that'll keep the blood flowing for sure.

I lost the feeling in my feet a couple of minutes ago and my hands were starting to follow suit. It was kind of a blessing, in an odd, quirky way because now I wouldn't have to be reminded how crappy my health was at the moment; throbbing pain tends to distract people from the task at hand. I could hardly see twenty feet in front of me as it began to snow heavily and did I mention that it was freakin' cold out here? Hmm, either way, it should be mentioned. Any sane, rational person would try to take care of themselves first, to make sure that they had what they needed to survive these hellish conditions but I suppose I've been told that I'm sort of a "bleeding heart" when it comes to my friends. You know, that self-sacrificing martyr type, that'll cut their own hand off if it means that someone else can go on living, or at least ease the pain for a while.

At any rate, all I could think about right now was getting Annabeth to safety, to a hospital where she could be mended and back on her feet by daybreak. She's tough like that, real tough and I would know, having fought alongside her for literally half a decade.

This stupid owl kept hooting at me, and was pretty pissed that I couldn't keep up with it; Okay, that's I lie, I have no idea what its feelings are at this moment… It's just that its mistress kinda sorta despises me so I assume that all owls are out to get me. Another fifteen minutes of trudging though icy muck, blizzard like snow, and nearly slipping to my death on black ice and I could make out the faint glow of neon lights… hallelujah, some place was actually open at this time of night; or was it morning? I forget, doesn't matter though, it was still darker than Hade's bedroom right now. After a few more painful waddles I managed to make out what kind of building it was. A Hospital. My gods if you could only imagine the feeling I had right now. It's that kind of feeling you get when you know that you're hopelessly outmatched and outgunned, when you know you're going to fail and then a few rays of light creep through the clouds.

With my adrenaline pumping and my heart beating like a raging piston I picked up the pace, sure that my girlfriend was going to live through the night and this would all be some funny story to tell over hot chocolate in the years to come. The owl hooted one more time before flying away and honestly, I sent a silent prayer to Athena. Even if she and I did have a rocky relationship, there's no way in Hade's I could have made it here as fast as I did, or even in one piece.

The warm glow on the windows and the warmth from the heaters seeping out of the automatic doors were oh so welcoming. I figured it would be weird to carry Annabeth into the hospital tied up to a board and not have the hospital workers call the cops on me, assuming I was some kind of mangler so I undid the rope and carefully picked her up. She was still unconscious, but slowly taking in light breaths, and that kind of gave me hope.

My feet and hands came back to life within a minute or two of being in that heated building, and hastily I made my way to the receptionist's desk, panting hard and nearly about to pass out myself. I must have looked like shit because she looked at me like I was the monster from Frankenstein or something.

I took in a few breaths to calm myself as much as possible, "My friend…my girlfriend is dying, she was in a bad accident and she's gonna die if you don't help her soon… please, I'm begging you!" she turned and shouted for the group of paramedics that were helping unload some wounded patients, no doubt from a similar situation as Annabeth's.

They came over and quickly took her from my arms, securing her onto a stretcher and quickly wheeling her away to an operating room from what it looked like. A lump formed in my throat and I felt sick to my stomach again, like when after a really tense moment, you remember how crappy you felt before and reality sets back in. I didn't have too much time to dwell on my health because the receptionist addressed me to get my attention.

"Sir, Sir!" she called, "Hmm? Oh, yeah, sorry, I got a little distracted." I admitted, with all of this happening so quickly, it was hard to just take it all in and move on.

"That's okay, I completely understand your position," she reassured; "however, we do have some information that needs to be filled out about the patient so we can identify her and pull up her medical records, so that we might begin working on her as soon as possible." The receptionist stated.

I didn't know too much about Annabeth's family, to be quite honest, and I know that sounds kind of bad, but hey, we had only been in a seriously relationship for about six months so I think that's pretty much average… That and her real mother probably is plotting my death and/or humiliation with every second. I wanted to speed the process along as much as possible, so I agreed, "Um, yeah, okay I'll tell you what I know."

She began to ask me questions in that robotic, monotone kind of way, the same kind of way they ask you stuff at the DMV,

"What is the patient's name?"

"Annabeth Chase"

"What are the names of Ms. Chase's parents?"

This one was tricky, I knew that Frederick was her dad, and Meredith was her step mom, but Athena was her "biological" mom. If I said that Meredith was her step mom, that might complicate things but If I told the receptionist that Athena was her mom, it would be hard to make up a believable story around why they absolutely could not contact her… Being a demigod is such a pain sometimes…

So I went with my gut… "Her father is Dr. Frederick Chase, and her mother is Athena Chase." Oh boy, I was going to have to explain that one… and on top of her daughter already being severely injured, I doubt she would be in a very receptive or understanding mood.

"Alright, and do you have a number that we can contact them at?"

Oh gods… I realized just then the mistake I had made. Athena lived on Mount Olympus, and Annabeth's dad lived in California, with Annabeth's step mom. It was going to be weird to explain why someone other than Athena was living with him. On top of that, did I even have Annabeth's home phone number? I checked my wallet and it turns it I did, though it was in Annabeth's handwriting so she must have slipped it in, thinking I might need it at some point. Smart girl…no, wise girl.

I recited the phone numbers to her, and after a few more basic questions, everything was filled out, and I walked off and found a waiting room that was close by where they had taken Annabeth.

How long was it? A minute? Fifteen? An hour? I can't recall, I was too tired and spent from the trip to the hospital, and all of the anxiety and worry I was feeling in my gut in fact I had gone to the bathroom to vomit a few times, which I knew was my nerves acting up. This wasn't something I could help with… no ambrosia or nectar, no magic healing powers, just basic human biology fighting against itself and I was totally useless in this situation. Annabeth, someone I love dearly was dying in that room and I had a dark feeling of foreboding that was telling me something was going horribly wrong, but I had no choice but to hope; it was the only thing keeping me sane at the moment.

Just then a group of doctors rushed passed me, obviously one of the patients needed urgent attention, and a lot of it from the looks of all the personnel that were heading in…wait…they were heading in Annabeth's direction!

"All available cardiologists report to room 4 D437 in the west wing, I repeat, all available cardiologists report-"

I got up and ran after them, stopping to look through the window of the operating room. I overheard one of the doctors as he burst through the swinging doors into the operating room. "She's going through major cardiac arrest, get those defibulators charged and ready!" he shouted to the aides.

No…NO…this couldn't be happening. Not after all that was gone through to get her here, not after all that effort. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't someone else be dying? Why her? She had so much to offer the world, and the fates would dare remove _her_ from the earth?

I could hear the frantic beeping of the heart monitor through the glass and my breathing became short and quick. Beads of sweat ran down my forehead and I was pretty sure I was turning a pale ghastly white. I clutched the edges of the wall like a life preserver and held on for all it was worth. And then…

…

To Be Continued…

MUAHAHAHAA Evil Cliffhanger powers ACTIVATE!

Still no Athena yet… but soon, my children, soon. This story is going to be a long one I believe, so it'll take a while to get things going, but I'm confident we'll get there relatively soon.

Please review, I'm not trying to whore for reviews now, but I'm kind of self conscious and would like to get this to be as fine tuned and enjoyable to you guys as possible. If this turns out to be a pile of crap, then it will be mostly my fault, but some of the blame will be due to lack of feedback, remember, you can't complain about a bad story if you've done nothing to try to improve it ;)…

Anyways, to anyone who thinks Athena has BLONDE hair, I HAVE THE PROOF IT IS BLACK!

Page 211, TTC: "We'll be going down seven hundred feet," our tour guide said cheerfully. She was a park ranger, with long BLACK hair pulled in a ponytail and tinted glasses…"

And then…

"And young man," the tour guide called. I looked back. She'd taken off her glasses. Her eyes were startlingly gray, like storm clouds."

HAHAHA… sorry, I get really OCD with character descriptions being WRONG in stories based off of books, and movies made about books…

Anywho… until next time.


	5. Angel Dust

_Alright, I've been on hiatus for long enough I think, I have a lot of thoughts going on in my head and I try to sort out the best ones and make the best kind of plot. I have a MAJOR ArtemisxOC fic in the works… one that goes in the past when the gods were very young, how they were created, and beings that supersede them as well as why the PJO universe unfolded the way that it has… this won't come out for a bit, I want to perfect this story first, and get pretty deep in it for all of the loyal reviewers that have said kind words to me… THANK YOU…_

_This one might make Percy a bit OC just so you know, considering the circumstances though…_

_Without further adieu…_

_Thought_, "Dialogue"

Chapter Four: Angel Dust

* * *

One week. Seven days. It was so strange how seven little days, each made of twenty four hours each could change someone so drastically. How one week could change the world so much indeed.

_She didn't make it after all… damn you fates, damn you to tartarus!_ The son of Poseidon was not happy, not at all. His whole world was obliterated before him and there was absolutely nothing he could have done to prevent it.

Annabeth Chase was declared legally dead on January 1st, at 3:30 a.m. No longer would the daughter of Athena study at NSU to become an architect. No longer would she get out her T-Square and drafting paper along with her expensive drafting pencils to make magic happen upon a blue papered canvas. One early morning, after the storm had cleared leaving a sunny, clear New Years day with diamond dust glittering in the air adding insult to injury. And in that morning, the world lost a visionary.

Percy returned to Camp Half-blood following winter break. His school had given him an official leave of absence to "cope with the traumas brought with loss". He was fine, honest. He was the Hero of Olympus after all, and he had bathed in the Styx. He was invulnerable so something as trivial as losing a comrade and fellow camper shouldn't faze him.

Everyone at camp was trying their best to comfort him as well as going out of their way to avoid him as if he was diseased or mentally disturbed or something. Honestly, it was starting to get a little annoying at all the special attention he was receiving. The whole ordeal reminded him of the first week at camp after he was claimed by his father.

Percy tried to assimilate back into his old schedule and his old ways after Annabeth's passing. At first, he busied himself with training three times as hard as he used to, almost at the same pace he trained for the upcoming war against the titans only a few months ago. Eventually though, he just couldn't keep it up. It was no use, no matter how much coal he shoveled on to the fire, it just wouldn't burn. Reality began to set in, and slowly but surely, the great champion of the gods drifted lower and lower into the darkness with no Wise Girl to tug on his life line and pull him out of danger, like she had before.

One day, he was fine, another, and he'd find something to remind him of the immense pain and hurt he had to deal with in the form of some kind of object or place associated with the girl he loved so dearly. He had come across the Christmas gift he had been planning to give Annabeth, but had yet to work up the courage to do so; it was a simulation software package for architects, a program very much like SimCity. Even though school and home expenses were costing him and his mother an arm and a leg, Percy took on an extra job to be able to afford to treat his girlfriend with the occasional gift or casual date. He never thought any of it was good enough for her, but she seemed to be happy enough, and that worked for him, anything to keep her by his side.

Mortals are cursed with a very cruel fate, they know their doom, but not the hour and when the fates deem a life to be over, so it shall be, no matter what or who may protest against their will.

The funeral date was finally set, everything was planned to perfection and all the things needed were ordered and prepared. Percy said nothing as he sat in the backseat of Paul's prius as he drove Percy and his mother to where the services were to be held. No doubt Athena had some hand in the funeral preparations, it was being held at one of the most beautiful cathedrals the young demigod had ever laid eyes on. The entire place was decorated to the nines with flowers and a small orchestra was playing soft, comforting classical tunes while singing somberly. It was probably because of Annabeth's father and stepmom that the services were being held here, instead of at camp, like they should have been. Percy would have to remember to have a shroud of Athena burned and give his love a proper Greek burial when this was all over.

Percy's stomach had been upset all day, he almost didn't want to go, and he didn't want to face the reality of the situation that Annabeth was never coming back to him. There was no tricky plan that would be revealed to him as she took off her Yankee's cap and said, "Hey, seaweed brain, you didn't think I'd be gone for good, right?"

No, she was gone for good and probably being judged in the underworld right now. No doubt she'd get Elysium… and get to see Luke again. That bastard. How dare he get to be with her, after all the shit he had pulled and all the deaths that were caused because of him? It wasn't fair. Wasn't the Hero supposed to get the girl? Apparently not. Apparently, the Fates got off to torturing the children of the gods to no end with their sick game. Holding out the steak in front of the hungry dog's face, only to have it pulled away each time the dog would lunge to take a bite.

Percy was to give a eulogy in Annabeth's honor, and honestly, he didn't think he had the strength to stand, much less speak encouraging words that would honor a young woman of her status properly. He had stopped in the bathroom to throw up a few times, and the Pepto he downed wasn't doing dick to calm his nerves. Head in his hands, throwing water on his face, and washing his mouth out with some Listerine from a travel size bottle, the son of Poseidon dried his hands and walked out into the main room where the casket was being put on display. Thank the gods it was decided that it was to be a closed casket service. There was no way in Hades Percy would be able to keep himself composed if he had to look at her lifeless face. No way.

The services were open to anyone of significance to Annabeth's family, or to her personally. Some of her old teachers, classmates, friends, and relatives on her father's family as well as her demigod siblings were attending, as well as Percy's family, and of course, including Tyson who had to bring an extra set of polka-dot hankies with him, as well as a jar of peanut butter.

Thirty minutes later the services began and eventually, it got to the point where the eulogy was to be delivered.

"And now, a few words to remember this young lady today, to be spoken by one of her close friends, Percy Jackson…" The priest said.

_Friend? A close friend? Un-fucking believable… here's to making a total ass out of myself…_thought Percy as he stood and made his way up to the microphone. All eyes were on him as he braced himself with his arms holding on to the sides of the podium as if his life depended upon it. The son of Poseidon took a deep breath and sighed, running his hand through his hair… some of the attendees exchanging glances, oblivious to the woman sitting in the back in a black dress and hat with a dark veil covering her grey eyes.

At last, Percy looked up with a hurt, grief stricken look upon his face, a look of confusion as if wondering what to possibly say. Looking up, as if for guidance, he began…

"Annabeth Chase… what can I say? Annabeth was a visionary, someone who got things done and who always had a plan, no matter the situation. She was someone who would always remain calm under pressure and who could keep the people she loved safe and out of harm's way…" A few tears began to form, and trail down his cheek, "I…I wasn't… worth her time. I know that, and I knew it from the first day I met her at this camp we went to together. I looked at myself in the mirror sometimes and would think, 'God, how lucky did I get to meet someone like her'. Then after a few years, and one hell of a journey with her along side me, I finally mustered up some kind of courage to tell her my feelings for her, and like always, she helped me say would needed to be said and for the first time in my life I found out what it was like to be touched by an angel, and to be in love…" Percy swallowed a lump in his throat, clenching his teeth together to keep from losing it, "I've witnessed so much loss, and despair, and destruction in the short time I've been a part of this world. Much more darkness than a lot of people my age would be exposed to, and some of my closest and dearest friends taken from me, and of course I would feel torn. But this… I just don't know if the world will be the same without Annabeth being here. She had so many plans for this world, and was so brilliant as well. She'd have made this world into something to marvel at, without a doubt and it's a damn shame that we'll have to persevere and move along without her to pave the way for us… I don't know where she is right now, but I'm sure somehow, she's sharing her excellence with those around her, and proving once again that she has no equal. She was guided by selflessness, honor, and compassion, and towards the end of her life, she was faced with the most sacred of virtues, sacrifice. Few people like her will ever grace this earth, and if there's one thing I want to impress upon you all, it's that whenever you find yourself in the presence of an angel, reach up towards them, because who knows, you may just get some angel dust on your hands, and remind you of how fortunate you were to have crossed their path… thank you…"

Percy hastily made his way down the rows of pews and out of the building, his head down, tears falling from his eyes as he tried his best to choke back the sobs that so desperately fought to escape his throat.

A few weeks passed since the funeral…

At first, it was simple depression, but as the weeks passed and the hours ticked by, Percy's desperation and hour of darkness were only beginning. The teen's grades began to slip, he barely passed his classes, and they only got worse as the days went by. Then, the demigod began drinking. Only one or two drinks a day, then, more, and more, and soon a bottle or two a day. Since Percy was a son of the Sea God, he had an enormous tolerance for alcohol, adding fuel to the fire.

Of course, his mother and stepfather didn't know, they couldn't know… it would break his mother, and Paul would be probably trying to talk to him, or to enroll him in some kind of therapy. Percy didn't need therapy, just a full bottle of Jack Daniels and a good hour or two to himself… that's it…he was getting by just fine.

One fateful night though, a certain wisdom goddess got an iris message high up on Olympus as she was sorting through some of her battle notes for future conflicts with the titans. Annabeth had gotten a drachma from Nico, one of the times he had visited her as a favor, and decided to give her mother a call. She knew something was terribly wrong with Percy… Something unspeakably horrible was happening to her former lover and she had asked, no, begged her mother to check up on Percy, to make sure he was okay.

Paul and Sally Blofis had gone out for the evening, after Percy had reassured them that he'd be fine for the night, that nothing was going to go wrong, and that they should have a great time. After they were gone of course, off came the top to a tall bottle of whiskey and the first of the shots began to be drank.

After two full bottles were gone, and finally, the effects of the toxic drink took hold, Percy found himself with a phone in his lap, dialing random numbers…

(AN: I suck at drunken dialogue, so I'm spelling things phonetically, sorry, I'm not purposely using horrible grammar/spelling…)

"Hello, you've reached Gibson's dry cleaning service, how may I help you?" Came a voice over the receiver.

"Ammabeth! Ammabeth ishh dat youu? Heyyy *hiccup* heyyy ishh me, pershy, *hiccup* 'member?" slurred the youth in response.

"Sir, I think you need to sober up, please don't call again," and then the line went dead.

"You know whaa I fink…I fink you nee'… you nee' ta' suck it…oh noo…oh nooo! Ammabeth noo! I'm sowry Ammabeth!" Percy drunkenly apologized.

After a few more liquor induced calls, a bright light flashed in the other room, and a certain goddess of wisdom made her way towards the source of the phone calls. Athena was a woman of reason and thought and what she saw next both disgusted, and disappointed her.

Percy was propped up against the kitchen island with a telephone base in his lap, the receiver to his ear muttering drunken apologies and promises into it frantically, as if the future depended on it. He was totally imbibed and on another realm for all anyone knew, he swayed back and forth with his eyes looking as though they were beet red and wandering around the apartment, occasionally hiccupping. Though Athena disliked the children of her rival, she didn't have a heart made of lead, and found herself feeling a bit of pity and sadness for the young man who was so broken and torn by his loss. She narrowed her eyes and starred at the demigod for a few moments, then, letting out a small sigh, bent down and proceeded to take the phone away from him.

Percy reached for the phone in protest, and his hands got a firm slap in response, "No! No don' take that 'way from me! I can' hear Ammabeth wiffout that! No Ammabeth! Please, don' leave me alone 'gain!" Percy started to sob, while curling up on the floor.

After putting the phone back where it belonged, Athena looked back at the miserable young man, "Now where in Hades is your father? This wouldn't be happening if he got off his lazy good for nothing rear and actually did some parenting for once!" the goddess proclaimed to no one in particular.

Athena huffed in annoyance and thought for a few moments, she then proceeded to pick up the son of the Sea God and cradle him in her arms before saying, "Come on then… we can't have you like this when your parents get home. You officially owe me for the rest of your life… just so we're clear on that" the goddess said, earning a belch in response from Percy, "Marvelous… Annabeth, I hope this proves how much I truly do love you." Athena said, before teleporting back to her palace on Olympus.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

_Hmm… I think that's the right place to end it for now, don't you? Of course not, you all want it to go on and on and on… hahaha…_

_I think this is pretty much the lowest it's going to get as far as depression goes, but there's always anger… there's always anger to be had. I think I'll make it a bit more uplifting after this chapter, a sort of "the hero climbs out of desperation and redeems himself" sort of thing…_

_At any rate, I would love a review to tell me what I can do better, or what I'm doing just fine; you don't have to, but hey, might as well, right? I mean you wouldn't have read all this way if you didn't at least somewhat like it? Lol._

_Carry on._


	6. My Curse

And as Homer returned to tell another piece of his epic poem, so do I return to impart a few more words to you, dear readers… I've decided I'm going to update this story twice, as well as my newest endeavor, In The Cradle of Destiny (one I've been working around in my head for months now). A little gift for being stingy with updates…

I'm glad I didn't update though, because the chapter I was planning to write wouldn't be half as good, I got a huge amount of new inspiration from my favorite "hardcore" band, and one of my favorite bands in general, Killswitch Engage. In fact, the title for this chapter is based upon one of their songs.

Disclaimer: Killswitch Engage is under Roadrunner Records, their song is their own, I do not own PJATO, that belongs to RR. Nuff said… listen to the song when it begins in the chapter for the best effect... seriously :O

Without further adieu,

Chapter six: My Curse

* * *

Percy awoke a few hours later, in the early morning to the welcoming sound of birds chirping, a whole city of people chattering in the distance, and cool, comfy blankets and soft feather pillows. The son of Poseidon had a headache that compared to a thousand nuclear explosions going off at once, gripping his head and ears from their sensitivities due to the massive hangover he was experiencing.

The teen attempted to recall his earlier activities, what lead him to where he was now, but inevitably failed. Come to think of it, where exactly was he? Percy looked around to try to piece things together and figure out his current location. The walls were a dull, but lively gray color, adorned with blue prints literally covering the walls of all sorts of things: Trebuchets, cannons, assault rifles, as well as tons of different medical and mechanical plans. The bed he was laying on was a large, circular one that had a solid oak frame polished and stained to perfection as well as having a gray and silver floral pattern with black inlay for the comforter and pillow cases. The floor was solid marble, giving off an aged, yet well maintained look having the same patterns and color scheme of the bed.

The demigod rose from the bed after a few attempts and slowly wobbled towards the door, which was an ornate solid pewter door with all sorts of birds of prey etched into it. It took all of Percy's stunted strength to push the door open and wander into an even larger room. Taking a brief moment for his eyes to adjust to the light increase, he looked around and his eyes widened. What he saw must have been the most unbelievably large library he ever saw. Books were literally ascending in their book cases to at least a couple hundred feet and spanned from wall to wall. There were a couple of poles with consoles attached to them, as if they were some sort of hover-platform device instead of ladders like in old libraries. There was a collection of workbenches attached together to form a large square shape, with a gap on with of the sides to allow entry to the center. There were all sorts of tools set on the tables as well as many measuring and drafting devices as well as many blank and filled scrolls underneath them.

Percy scratched his chin in thought, regarding his surroundings, "What is this place? Some kinda' workshop or something?" he asked to no one in particular.

"One of a kind, is it not?" a familiar voice answered from behind him, causing the once-hero to jump and scramble back in surprise, preparing for a fight only to find his trusty sword-pen to not be in his pocket for the first time.

Standing before him was a tall, black haired grey-eyed woman with an athletic build. She was staring at him almost as if to decipher him whilst twirling riptide in pen-form. She tossed it to him, gazing around the room before setting her eyes back on him.

"It is 'kind of', by the way, and this is my home on Olympus. You seemed to be in the mood to drown yourself to death with all of that alcohol. I had the pleasure of pumping your stomach out and having you wretch and vomit all night… you are welcome." Athena stated matter of factly.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I didn't need your help I was just fine on my own without you butting in. I never asked you for anything, so why don't you just stay the hell out of my life!" he yelled, in exasperation.

Wrong move.

Athena narrowed her eyes, an angry scowl marring her once stoic, nonchalant expression, "You ungrateful, worthless, ignorant little bastard! For your information, it was my daughter that was the only reason I decided to come to your aid! She begged me, lowering herself to such a level for the petty little trifle wallowing in his own self pity before me now, instead of doing something productive in his life! You were never worthy of her, and now she is gone from me, and from this earth and I am almost glad that she will never have to be subjected to your stupidity any longer!" the goddess yelled, clenching her fists so tightly that one could almost swear that space and time itself were being crushed under her grip.

Percy shouted and uncapped riptide, charging Athena with anger and hurt guiding his footsteps.

Wrong move…again.

As the demigod went to slash at her, Athena reached out and with the precision and speed of an eagle, had the teen's neck in a vice grip and twisted his wrist until she disarmed him, the bronze sword clattering on the floor. The goddess slammed Percy into the wall with such force, an imprint of the demigod was made upon it. Athena leaned in and her eyes were mere micrometers away from Percy's. A single tear streaked down her face.

"You think you are the only one who was devastated by this? You think the way you are acting is the most acceptable way to deal with Annabeth's departure? I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her… to even be there when she passed and I am her mother! But you do not see me descending into a dark dank hole from which I refuse to climb out of, do you? Understand that she desires for those she loved and continues to love to prosper instead of sinking into darkness, like you have! If you knew anything about her, you would know that this kind of conduct of yours is unacceptable at all turns… that to inflict this destruction on yourself will only continue to harm her. She deserves to rest in peace, not to worry herself sick even in death about you! If you care about her at all… if your relationship was worth anything at all, you would be wise to reconsider what you are doing and to make the necessary changes to your lifestyle, Percy Jackson!"

Athena breathed in a few times before leaning back and tossing Percy like a rag-doll, causing him to slide towards the door. Percy rubbed his shoulder a few times, "You know what? No matter what I did; it was never good enough for you, was it? I busted my ass trying to do whatever I could for Annabeth, and still, not good enough… well let me tell you that you have absolutely no right to tell me how I felt about her! I am sick and tired of you and this god damn feud you have with me and my father that causes you to be such a bitch! The fact that I was born was enough to boil your blood for the gods' sakes! It seems Annabeth will always be wiser than you, Lady Athena, because at least she had enough sense in her to know when to befriend someone, even if her own mother was too damn stubborn and set in her ways to realize when someone wasn't as vile as she once thought!" Percy yelled back, equally angry and hurt.

"Leave now… before I turn you to ashes, boy" The goddess threatened.

"Fine by me!" Percy yelled, before slamming the front door to the palace, leaving the goddess of wisdom alone to contemplate what had just happened.

How dare he say those things to her? How dare he talk to her like that? After all she had lost and suffered recently, after showing mercy and sparing his life like that… to be slapped in the face by such rude remarks? Even if he had a point to his rant, he was simply totally out of place with his language.

888

Percy wasted no time in Olympus, and quickly and quietly made his way out of that wretched city… only half completed by Annabeth's work. During his ride down in the elevator, he began to think and think until he had an idea… He would find a way to bring her back, even if it killed him.

_*Instrumental*_

The next day, after having a fitful night's sleep, Percy ventured to the local library… he was going to need a lot of research for what he was going to pull off… if he was going to have a chance at pulling it off at all.

_*Aaaaalright!*_

The boy scoured the library for books…books and books and books. Picking out ones about Greek Mythology. He needed to know what the others did to get their loved ones back. He needed to know what Orpheus and Sisyphus did… they got so close to getting out of the underworld. He needed to have Annabeth back and this was the only remedy he could think of…the only answer he could provide.

_*I watched you walk away, hopeless, with nothing to say_

_I strain my eyes, hoping to see you again!*_

Using the money he was going to use for next semester's school needs, Percy bought a plane ticket to Los Angeles, knowing full well that Zeus wouldn't be merciful, especially after what had transpired between he and Athena. However, he had to try this… he just had to. Was it love that was doing this to him? Torturing him and tormenting him to do such crazy things? Surely he would succeed… He had to, there was no other option. Of course, stealing all those supplies from camp would have to be atoned for at some point as well… hopefully Chiron would understand… they would all have to understand.

_*This is my curse (The longing)_

_This is my curse (Time)_

_This is my curse (The longing)_

_This is my curse!*_

And so it was, the young man made his way by taxi to the nearest airport a week after making sure everything in his plan was as good as could be, making sure all the rough edges were smoothed out before pursuing the plan that would most likely end up killing him in the process… at least, even if he got Asphodel or Tartarus, he would still be in the underworld with Annabeth… and that was enough for him…

_*There is love, burning to find you…_

_Will you wait for me?_

_Will you be there? No!*_

His flight touched down early in the morning, 3 a.m. to be exact… never mind the Olympian gods watching his futile effort from up high in the heavens. Aphrodite begged Zeus to spare the demigod she had unwillingly lured into this cycle of madness. Poseidon, warning Hades not to lay a finger on his son…

_*Your silence haunts me,_

_But still I hunger for you!_

_This is my curse (The wanting)_

_This is my curse (Time)_

_This is my curse (The needing)_

_This is my curse!*_

After bribing Charon with a huge bag of drachmas from god's know where, Percy was allowed to enter the underworld once more, as he had a few years back on his very first quest, but Annabeth wasn't coming with him this time… but she would sure as hell come back up to the surface world with him, that much was absolutely going to happen…

_*There is love,_

_Burning to find you,_

_Will you wait for me?*_

Slashing and hacking and slashing and hacking underworld guards turned to nothing as Percy went on a killing rampage, destroying anything that halted him… No more stealth or sneaky tactics here… He just needed to get to the styx… then he could see her and they could escape. When he came upon Cerberus, he looked pleadingly at the dog whom he had befriended years before, tossing a dog biscuit his way. The dog barked happily, and, upon seeing more guards storming after his new play friend, charged after them, distracting them long enough for Percy to escape and elude the Dead God's soldiers.

_*Dying, inside, these walls!_

_Dying, inside, these walls!*_

The residents of the underworld looked in awe as this demigod boy rushed passed them like the wind, those being punished looking up from their torments to see a boy madly in love, needing to be reunited with his former lover, dash away, destroying, crushing, burning all that stood in the way of that deepest of emotions, love, that was so strong, that not even death could halt it. Annabeth and the other residents of Elysium gathered at the edge of the styx, upon hearing the massive uproar that was taking place. They saw Lord Hades in his chariot storm passed them to greet the intruder. Annabeth saw Percy running towards her, swinging riptide left and right in a crazed frenzy. Body parts, bones, armor, coming off in shreds as their eyes locked on one another… separated only by the styx.

_*And I see your face, in these tears, in these tears,_

_And I see your face…*_

Everything grew silent as the two stood as close as they could, on opposite sides of the river, guards closed in on Percy from all sides, aiming their weapons at him, not sure if to fire, or to back away since so many of their comrades had fallen to this simple teenage demigod. For the first time since his descent into darkness and madness, Percy's weathered lips formed a genuine smile, tears streaming down his face… he let riptide drop, closing his eyes, "Annabeth" he whispered, "I found you…"

_*There is love,_

_THERE IS… LOVE!_

_There is love,_

_THERE IS… LOVE!_

_There is love,_

_THERE IS… LOVE!_

_There is love,_

_THERE IS… LOVE!_

_There is love…*_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

Muahahahaha… I IS SO EVOL! No seriously… I'm glad I waited, aren't you? Now it just seems so better than what I wrote down before… much better… at least Percy is doing something… productive, eh?

At any rate, I'll have the other chapter for this completed later on, but soon… and then we will begin with more positive, uplifting themes of redemption and all that jazz…

If you like my stuff, tell me about it in a review, if you don't, tell me what to do better in your opinion as well… Don't worry, I don't bite, and I may just respond to a few well thought out reviews/critiques.. so :O

MEOW!

Oldspice2625


	7. This Is Goodbye

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my step-father passed away recently, and I had to attend the wake and memorial. I was going to donate my liver to him, in order to save his life, but it was too late… enough about that though… probably don't want me spilling my heart out and all that…

Again, this chapter was inspired by a KSE song, and a friend, mentor, brother, and father of mine who will always remain in my heart, for eternity.

This one's for you, Gregory Alan Forgue, rest in peace.

Without further ado,

Chapter Seven: This Is Goodbye

* * *

"Percy." Annabeth whispered. She could hardly believe he was here, of all places. Her former boyfriend looked horrible, he had bags under his eyes, his once tanned skin was pale with sickness and he looked like he hadn't ate in a couple of days. So she was right all along wasn't she? Percy really was driving himself into a hole after all… Seeing him in this degenerated state… it wasn't how it should be. He should be moving on with his life, completing school and becoming a famous marine biologist with a new woman at his side, perhaps some children later in his life and settling down in a cozy home.

Her mother, Athena, always said that that was his weakness, his fatal flaw. Even in her death he was clinging to her. He needed to let her go and that was that, no two ways about it.

*Instrumental*

Annabeth swallowed back her need to shed tears, upon seeing Percy's broken state, "Percy, why are you here? You know the living shouldn't be venturing down into the underworld, it's against the ancient laws," she stated matter-of-factly.

This is my goodbye [x3]

But please don't say a word

I don't exist, I can't be heard

Each day is a new failure

Every trial is my master

Every step I gain, I only fall back faster

"Annabeth," Percy whispered, hardly audible, "I needed to see you, come on, let's go back home." Obviously the teen was being delusional, there was no escape from the hundreds of muskets, assault rifles, and spears aimed down on him at the moment. There was not going to be any escape if the Lord of the Dead had anything to say about that.

This is my goodbye

But please don't try to stop me

"Percy," Annabeth sobbed, "You need to turn back right now, I'm sure you'll be forgiven if you leave right now, but you have to hurry. You need to let me go. You can't live your life in the past, it will only consume you. Please, before it's too late," she hardly managed to get the last part out before sobbing a few more times. The dead around them seemed to even be affected by this touching scene, for a few of them shed a tear or two of their own.

There is nothing left

There is nothing left

Clapping began behind Annabeth as Hade's obsidian chariot rolled up, containing himself, and Queen Persephone. The Lord of the Dead gave an amused smile and a single chuckle, "Bravo Jackson, bravo! I didn't think you'd actually have the gall to do such a thing, invading and infiltrating into my realm of darkness like this. I really am impressed but really now, you don't think you'll be leaving here alive, or seeing your precious girlfriend at all, do you?" the god asked, his lips now in a half-grin, maliciously looking down on the demigod son of Poseidon.

"Lord Hades, please, he's been through a lot lately, I was the cause of his suffering, I beg of you, let him go just one more time, he'll eventually end up here anyways once his life is over," Annabeth pleaded, however futile.

Hades frowned and waved her request aside.

"Shall we fire, my lord?" one of the dead legionaries asked.

"Hmm… no not yet, let me savor this moment. I've desired to see him like this for so long. Finally I get to see him broken and desperate beneath my feet. Perhaps if he becomes my servant for an eon or two, I might just let his precious little Annabeth leave with him, what do you think, my dear?" He turned, asking Persephone.

It's over, please lay me to rest

Forgive me, let me go

It's my choice so please lay me to rest

Forgive me, let me go

The queen of the dead regarded Percy with a somber sadness for a few moments of silence. She closed her eyes, nodded her head, as if in understanding and then went over to the demigod, whose head was now bowed low. Persephone set her hand on Percy's shoulder, and with the other, lifted his chin to meet her eyes, "Follow me, Hero of Olympus, you do not belong here…not yet anyways" she whispered softly.

I am no martyr  
This place overwhelm me  
Once again I collapse  
I see no way to be free  
I search for the answers  
Is there no solution?  
I realize my reflection  
My reflection is my demon

Percy glanced back one last time, as the goddess of springtime began to lead him out of the underworld much to the lord of the dead's displeasure. Annabeth ran up and turned him to face her. She offered him a sad smile, before slipping a piece of paper into his pocket. "Here, when you need strength, read this. I had a lot of time to think once I passed, and I knew you were going to wear yourself down like this… so I got to thinking, and came up with this little passage. It's not much, but maybe it will help you find closure… you really do need to let me go Percy, I'm just a spirit now, and besides, I'm free now so you don't have to worry about me anymore. If anything, I should worry about you, at least I have some of our friends down here, along with Daedalus and other scholars to keep me busy for eternity." She planted a light kiss on his lips, the last one she would ever give to him, and stepped back amongst the other dead, "I really do love you Percy, and it's because I love you that I have to make sure that you let me go. Find someone else who will love you and appreciate you more than I ever could, I know she's out there for you. Farewell, Seaweed Brain," She concluded, turning back to return to Elysium.

It's my blasphemy hoping not to wake each day  
It's a nightmare, sleep is freedom  
You gave but it was not enough  
Your strength it was not enough, it was never enough

Once the pair reached the entrance lobby to the underworld, where Charon resided, Persephone spoke to the demigod son of Poseidon one last time before returning, "Well, this is as far as my lord will allow me to accompany you Percy, the rest of the journey is to be tread on your own." Percy nodded, refusing to meet her eyes, "If it's any consolation, Annabeth spoke constantly of you, and that she was worried for your wellbeing, so I believe that you should move on with your life, for her sake if not your own." With that, the queen of the dead vanished in a mist of flower petals and sweet scented perfume, leaving Percy alone.

It's over, please lay me to rest

Forgive me, let me go

It's my choice so please lay me to rest

Forgive me, let me go

Percy arrived back in New York several hours later and was welcomed by one of his mother's where-in-the-world-were-you-I-was-worried-sick bear hugs. Percy lied about his whereabouts, not seeing the need to make his mother think that he was suicidal and have him committed to therapy or anything. He told his mother and step father that he was tired from his trip, and just wanted to sleep it off. As he trudged into his room, and disrobed into his sleep clothes, he got under his comforter and took out the paper Annabeth gave him, out of curiosity as well as need. He read it in his head:

Percy;

When I come to the end of the road  
And the sun has set for me  
I want no rites in a gloom filled room  
Why cry for a soul set free.  
Miss Me A Little – But Not Too Long  
And not with your head bowed low  
Remember the love that we once shared  
Miss Me – But Let Me Go.  
For this is a journey that we all must take  
And each must go alone  
It's all a part of the Master's plan  
A step on the road to home.  
When you are lonely and sick of heart  
Go to the friends we know  
And bury your sorrows in doing good deeds  
Miss Me – But Let Me Go.

For the first time, in a long time, Percy smiled and chuckled lightly to himself, "Even in death, you still can read me like a book and know exactly what to say… how 'bout that… thanks Wise Girl, I'll be okay, I promise. I won't do anything stupid like that anymore, and I promise I'll carry out your last wishes for me… I promise..."

The next day, Percy woke early in the morning, well, early for him anyways at nine o' clock in the morning. He went to a nearby florist and purchased a bundle of roses. He headed towards the empire state building and traveled up in the elevator to the six hundredth floor. The doors opened and displayed a familiar scene, the home of the Olympian Gods, Olympus in all of its glory.

Wasting no time, Percy set off for a grey palace adorned with owls and simple windows, nothing flashy, but tactical and fashionable all the same. Gulping down his fear and apprehension, Percy knocked on the door. Silence. He waited about fifteen minutes before the door slowly creaked open, revealing one of his greatest feared people of all time, Annabeth's mother, Athena.

Before she could even utter a curse, Percy got down on his knees, bowing his head in reverence and holding up the roses as if they were some kind of offering.

"I know I deserve to be a pile of ashes for even considering this… but given how stupid I am at times, you of all people would probably see this coming. I know I don't deserve forgiveness of any kind from you, for what I said to you and how I treated your kindness before. I want you to know I am unbelievably sorry for what I did, and also, I wanted to ask you something…

…Lady Athena, will you help me?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

I know… even in my super depressed and energy-less state… I still manage to craft up an evil cliff hanger.

If you've read this far, then I have some wisdom of my own to impart upon you, dear readers. I never got the chance, or rather, I never took the chance to tell my step father how much I loved him and appreciated all that he gave to me in both material and sentimental value. I can only hope, as he lay dying in his hospital bed that my tear filled words reached his ears and so I say, if you love someone, don't bullshit around with it, tell them because they might just die before you get the courage to tell them in person. And let me tell you, you will forever regret it… please, for your sake and the one you love's sake, let them know before it's too late…

UNTIL NEXT TIME!  
Oldspice2625  
Review if it suits you, it helps me get better…


	8. I Have Burned My Tomorrows

Hello and greetings, all. I've decided it's time to continue this story. I was waiting for the right moment and was working things through my mind and now it seems to be a good place to begin again. The story is now going to take a more maturing type of tone and a lighter hearted form of scenario. Please do understand that I put a lot of effort into this, and I don't make it just like another million stories with their easy to decipher, cookie cutter, dime a dozen plot lines and clichés. I work hard in order to provide a unique story and put all my effort into making sure the story is as good as it can be, without encountering diminishing returns. I don't do this for anything other than for everyone that reads it to be entertained and to enjoy the story, so please, if you enjoy it, or you have an idea of where I'm going with the story or if you think something can be changed, please review and let me know otherwise updates will take even longer or not at all.

PJATO belongs to RRiordan

Without further ado,

Chapter Seven: I Have Burned My Tomorrows

* * *

-Percy-

It would be the death of me… I was sure of it.

Of course how couldn't it be? Here I was, saying some of the most idiotic things I could have possibly thought up to the absolute worst person I could have said them to, and after being beat up once over it, I decided it would be a good idea to try to make amends with said person.

Who is this person? My late girlfriend's mother, the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena.

Sure, I had done some REALLY bonehead things in my time on this planet so far. Most of them nearly got me licked. However I never really did anything quite as unrealistically foolish as to willingly go face to face with a divine being I had just insulted. Rule number one in the world of demigods – NEVER under any circumstances insult a god or goddess… especially those of the Olympian variety. Trust me, from personal experience it's much better just to bite your tongue and move on, no matter how glaringly wrong they can be sometimes… most times.

Anyways, I'm starting to ramble here. After I made this silly choice, I decided I might as well go ahead and make the best of it, so, I bought a bouquet of flowers. No, not roses or anything like that. Fates only know what kind of horrible torture I'd have to endure if Athena thought I was trying to hit on her or something after what I'd said. Being Mrs. O'Leary's chew toy for the day would definitely be a better way to spend a day rather than endure any sort of punishment THAT goddess would put you through.

I walked along the New York skyline making my way towards the Empire State Building, the new home of Olympus on earth since the fire of Western Civilization decided America was the best place to be at the current moment. I entered the lobby and paid the doorman a few golden drachmas and he handed me the key to the 600th floor of the building. Yeah, I know, you already are thinking, "Hey now, there's no 600th floor you liar! I've already been there and there's only half that many!" Well, that's all great and stuff, but let me tell you… there is. You see for most people, that is, for non-demigods and the exception of a few mortals like my mom, for instance… they can't make out all of the supernatural-godly stuff that demigods encounter on their everyday lives. It's called the mist and it's very handy for keeping things unseen and veiled from eyes that shouldn't see said mythological things. Trust me; it's not that great of an ability. Most of the time it sucks because most of the things we demigods see… well, they try to kill us. So you're not missing out at all that's for sure.

Anyways, I'm starting to ramble again. I guess it's because my mom does that when she's nervous, and it's a Jackson family thing. Or maybe it's because I have ADHD because of my demigod battle reflexes. I wouldn't be able to tell you.

Ding!

The elevator stopped, completing its journey upwards into the heavens – literally. I wasted no time getting to my destination – Athena's palace. In retrospect, I probably should have, you know, in order to not look and sound like a fool who hadn't rehearsed what he was supposed to say. As I made my way to her palace, my arms and legs felt like they weighed a ton, and my stomach was doing all sorts of twists and turns, churning like one of Hecate's bubbling cauldrons. This task seemed light years easier when I was at my apartment. Now, looking at this hulking dull gray palace, I literally felt as though an icy stare was falling upon me… there probably was one doing just that come to think of it. A lump formed in my throat and I swallowed it down hard as I reached up with my free hand and banged the ring on the door against it a few times.

A few moments later… Nothing.

Great, she must be out doing some Goddess things or something. What was it that wisdom goddesses did all day anyways? Maybe I should have waited and scheduled an appoint-

The door swung open and there she stood, cold, calculating grey eyes boring right through me to the very bone. I was caught off guard and stood there staring at her wide eyed for a few moments before I realized how stupid I looked. Gathering what shred of dignity and courage I had left, I slowing held the flowers out, as careful and cautious as I could be, fearing for my arm's safety.

"Th-These are… for you," I barely choked out.

Athena regarded the flowers for a second, then turned her gaze back upon me… boy, it was so scary. Come to think of it, Annabeth had that same ability. I wonder if it's a family trait or something.

Suddenly, I felt ashamed for what I had done. I lowered my head, not being able to even face her after realizing the true magnitude of what I had said to her the other day. Somehow, I gathered the words in my mouth and was able to speak.

"Um… I had also came here to ask you something, if that's alright?"

Still no answer… no change in expression… nothing. This was getting seriously freaky and I felt like jumping out of my own skin. I thought Athena was scary before, just talking with her but man, this was a whole new level of terrifying. I think I was actually starting to turn pale and sweat and that was probably exactly what was going on. If I was going to do this… no, there's no turning back now. You decided you were going to do this for Annabeth, and that's what you're going to do Jackson!

I got down on my knees, my head still lowered,

"There's no way I'm even worthy of this right now, and I'm totally aware of that, but you said to me the other time that other people were affected by your daughter's death, not just me. I was thinking about that a lot recently and, well, I've decided that I'm not doing anyone any good just wallowing in my own self-pity… I need to change that, if not for anyone else, for Annabeth's sake. You can do whatever you want to me, but at least hear me out. Lady Athena, if you're willing, I need your help with something. Your daughter dedicated her entire life to serving the gods, and her dream was to be a great architect and oversee the construction of one of her plans. She always wanted to construct something permanent and began to work on rebuilding this place when given the opportunity. It would be a shame to have all of this hard work go to waste with her not being able to continue work on it. I would like to see how it would have looked, had it been able to be complete, but I'm just an ignorant fool-"

"Absolutely, without a doubt. I could not agree more myself," Athena confirmed.

I must have bit my tongue real hard, being interrupted like that, because I could taste iron, the taste of blood in my mouth. I bit back the urge to retaliate, if only for Annabeth's sake, and my own safety of course.

I continued, "Right… well, I was thinking that if I was able to be taught how to read your daughter's plans for the city, be able to implement them the way she would, you know? I was thinking that it would be a waste to just let her plans go to waste and to just abandon ship half way through… It's something I want to do… no, I need to do. As a final testament to whatever it was we had together, and I think it's something I need to do in order to let her go… that if I am able to complete this, the greatest dream she had in her life in this world, I'll be satisfied myself knowing that there was nothing greater that could have been done."

For some reason, I felt the need to look up. It was strange because it was like my neck and the rest of my body were fighting me, resisting my need to look up. I gathered to courage and strength to meet the goddess's eyes and I saw that they were boring into me. It was as if Athena was trying to extract the true meaning of what I said out of me with sheer willpower. Needless to say, I felt on edge. I was a nervous wreck already and this silent, unemotional look Athena had on her face was way beyond creepy.

How long did this go on? Five minutes? Ten? An hour? It's difficult to say because time flows differently on Earth, Olympus, and the Underworld. It must not have been long; it was still daylight out… probably midafternoon because the sky was just starting to hint at the sun beginning to descend. I felt the need to swallow, and gulped down a lump that had been in my throat for gods' only know how long.

Athena finally showed some kind of difference… she cleared her throat, which made me nearly jump out of my skin. I could have sworn to see the tiniest, slightest resemblance of an amused smile starting to creep across her face, and then, in an instant it had disappeared as soon as it had arrived. It was probably a part of my imagination… Athena NEVER smiled when she was around me, at least, not a genuine smile, always one of those, "You'll see, little fool, I shall show you how silly you are… again," smiles.

"Very well, tomorrow… six o' clock in the morning… be here," Athena stated matter-of-factly.

I exhaled, apparently I had been holding in a breath of desperation or something. I decided it was kind of rude to just not say anything, so I tried my best at a response, "Thank you, Lady Athena, this mea-"

"Or you will be sorry, I promise that," Athena interrupted. She stepped back once, and then, before I could even think about blinking, she kicked me… yeah, that's right… she kicked me so I began to slide down the stairs leading up to her palace on my rear… the fates must be having a field day with me I guess. My eyes were forced closed as I took my little trip down the stairs, and when I opened them, the Goddess of Wisdom was gone, the door was closed behind her. It was as if I had never even spoken to her, as if all the time that had passed was just a quick day dream.

"Man you must be the luckiest son of bitch to ever live!" Called one of the godlings that lived in Olympus. I guess they don't have "etiquette lessons" here at all… funny, and this was supposed to be heaven on earth.

"You got that right," I muttered to no one in particular.

Things were about to get a hundred times more interesting, that was for sure.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

And so ends another chapter in this tale of descent into darkness, and then redemption. A little bit more cheery than the others, eh?

Oh well, and please, remember… if you have gotten this far than you obviously enjoyed the story, or you read further in order to nit pick my mistakes or shortcomings. Please leave what you have to offer me to better the story, or perhaps make a prediction for what will happen, or simply praise what you liked or chastise me for something I could have improved upon. Remember, no one gets paid to do these stories on this site… the only reward I can possibly get is knowing I completed the story, and, that someone else thinks that it was worthy enough to read and offer a review about… it's not that much, so please, take thirty seconds and review for a chapter that took me weeks to painstakingly iron-press into what it is now.

Until next time… Oldspice2625


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE:

Please use REVIEWS to REVIEW the story and not bash me and my views on things... A user named "Tenages" reviewed and verbally attacked me... I have no problem with this but it was VIA REVIEW... Use the PM Feature if you have a problem with me... I will gladly take care of whatever you have against me.

The Review can be viewed standardly.. i'm leaving it up there so people can view the hatred and utter disregard for the purpose of Reviews this person, Tenages had for the system.

I have made a Forum to display his hate, and to offer a reply, but since stories are not meant to be PM's... I was wary of posting the response as well to make it publicly as i believe it is against the rules.

I have seen other Authors utilize chapters as Authors notes... if I am wrong in this, for doing this, please let me know and I will take this down.

Here is the link to the forum if you wish to see my view on what he accuses me of, WARNING HE DOES USE PROFANITY SO BE AWARE.

().net/topic/93159/44320233/1/


	10. Percy Jackson Gets Schooled, Literally

Okay, I just want to say THANK YOU to two very, very special people that made my day. I honestly thought I didn't have any supporters at all, and I'm glad I was wrong. Two people made the difference of a life time for me, and you know who you are. Thanks for sticking up for me… You didn't have to put yourselves out for me like that, but you did it anyways because you thought it was the right thing to do, and I greatly appreciate it. I was losing faith but just for you two, I'll write this chapter. FF has not let me know whether or not they have dealt with Tenages… which leads me to believe he'll probably be back, but so be it… I'll leave his scathing words there because they damage him far more than they damage me. I'm sorry, I'm human and I make mistakes, sometimes I can "rant" I suppose but I like to be wordy and thorough, I don't mean any harm. The author he was referring to was "Zero" or something like that, author of Athena's New Love which is AMAZING and MANY have COPIED unfortunately… he started the craze I guess, but he got it right… an AMAZING young author check out his story. Anyways, I posted something and even the author was really cool about it and we joked about it… I guess Tenages got angry over me expressing opinion.

Thanks again guys, you really really made my day, this one's for you:

Chapter 9: Percy Jackson Gets Schooled… Literally

* * *

-Percy-

I couldn't sleep.

I thought of originally getting a good night's rest to better prepare for whatever Athena had in store for me, but I just couldn't. Was it my ADHD going into overdrive, was I excited, anxious, or terrified? It was probably a mix of those and more. Athena's tone was so deadpan… so nonchalant and yet I felt compelled to obey, even when being a son of Poseidon, obeying was the last thing I wanted to do.

I guess the sea has a lot of influence with me, and me with it… a sort of symbiotic relationship. The sea calms me, and nurtures me. It makes me strong when I am weak. It is a sense of comfort for me when I am troubled. It is my silent witness, my absent friend and I'm glad I can take solace in it when I need to. The sea doesn't judge me either, like everyone else has. The gods, titans, even my closest friends have judged me and continue to do so. I guess its nature to judge and hold your leader accountable for their deeds. It seems only fair, when you are lead into destruction, to vent your anger out on the leader, even though the leader themselves might not have a clue, but at least they are brave enough to try and to lead.

Annabeth was like that… she said some of the cruelest things to me. Some things that friends would deem unforgivable. There was one time she even called me a coward, after I had sacrificed so much, even to go as far as to nearly kill myself to protect her during the Mt. Saint Helens debacle. I even decided to leave Calypso, whom I still regard as a close friend if not more, in order to be with her and she immediately called out my failings and my poor judgment including Rachel on the quest. I don't blame her though… those were tough times. Most teens just have to worry about what they will wear to prom, or who they are going to study with, where they are going to go to college and such. They never have to worry about Lydian Dracon assault tactics, or binding a wound with Nectar, or watching your friends, as close as brothers and sisters to you get killed in some nasty ways.

Being a demigod is tough work for me, even being a child of one of the Big Three, so I can only imagine what it's like when you DON'T have elemental powers or the curse of Achilles to call on.

At any rate, this kept me up all night, and I was already regretting it at the ripe early hours of the morning. 4 a.m. to be exact. I got up anyways, since sleep wasn't an option, and showered, ate, and gathered a few things for the day ahead. It was nothing major, just some paper, pencils, and things of that nature. Somehow I feel liberated, if just a little bit. I have a new sense of purpose, a goal ahead of me, and the means to accomplish it through Athena's help. It seems even though Annabeth isn't around anymore, she's still carrying me along, keeping me out of harm's way… and she DEFFINATELY still isn't making things easy for me. In order to accomplish what she has left here, I'll have to deal with her mother for weeks, maybe months until Olympus is finished. I really hope saving Western Civilization earns me a favor or two from the fates, gods' know I could use every last one.

I left my apartment and started to walk towards the Empire State Building. It was a nice morning, the sky was still dark, but was getting brighter with each passing minute as dawn approached the earth, or rather, Apollo did in his Sun Chariot. I never did figure out why that works the way it does… there goes my mind again. It's difficult to keep things in check these days. I used to have Annabeth keep track of everything, even the few dates that we went on, she was in control. I'm not good at that, keeping track of things… it's not my nature, and it's hard for me to keep focused for long. I like being pointed in a direction, and given objectives instead of planning things out.

Anyways, after the walk to the Empire State Building, and a few less drachmas in my pocket (I swear that guy has gotten his fair share from me… greedy swindler) I arrived in front of Athena's palace just shy of 6:00 a.m. I'd rather be early than late. Especially after what she did to me recently. I may have invulnerability, but that doesn't mean a godly-beat-down doesn't hurt… I just don't die from it as easily!

I walked up the steps, and a bell rang in the distance, just as I stopped in front of the doors, signaling that the six o' clock hour had arrived. Immediately, the doors swung open (and would have launched me down the stairs if I didn't jump back as quick as I did) and there she stood. The goddess of wisdom herself, and she didn't look like she'd had her morning coffee. An annoyed, irritated look was on her face, as if it was somehow my fault for following her request (more like an order!).

She didn't even take time to greet me at all, "Follow me," and with that, she turned around and started back into the palace.

I didn't question it, and walked right behind her, going further and further back into her palace, passing rooms, each filled with technology and inventions from different time periods. It was almost like being back in Daedalus' workshop, deep in the heart of the labyrinth again.

We finally reached our destination, and when I looked around, I knew why. This room would probably be Annabeth's version of paradise. There were literally THOUSANDS of blueprints all over the place. The walls, the ceiling, on the desks… everywhere you looked, as if the room had been painted with them. There were miniature cities built all over the place as well. It reminded me of a time when I was a little kid, and went to daycare back when my mom still worked at the "Sweet on America" candy shop. There was a table with a bunch of Legos all over it, and the kids used to build little skyscrapers for the Lego people to live in.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes. Do not break anything, or it will cost you dearly," Athena threatned, before walking through an arched hallway to do gods' know what… probably to grab something blunt and heavy to whack me with for all I cared.

I was compelled to look and discover though. My ADHD was off the charts, there was just too much to take in and I felt like a kid with a new toy. The miniature cities weren't just random structures… there must have been a miniature of every single city in the entire United States. I recognized New York, Chicago, Los Angeles, San Francisco, among others. There must of have been decade's worth of work on them alone.

"Over here," Athena called, beckoning me over to one of the few free tables. There were about twenty huge books stacked in piles on it. I'm not talking textbook thick… more like dictionary thick. Man, if I was going to have to READ all that… I might as well throw in the towel. How on earth was she expecting me to read all that when even a children's book was troubling enough for my dyslexia.

"They are translated to Ancient Greek. I already thought of that long before you arrived, Perseus," Athena assured me, as if she had extracted my thoughts right out of my head.

"Oh, heh, well, that's…that's great," I answered, slightly sarcastically at that. I guess the goddess sensed my lack of enthusiasm, "Annabeth would have accepted this with great honor and would have been excited to have an opportunity to prove herself worthy… are you having second thoughts, young hero?" the goddess asked, with her own tone of sarcasm in her words.

Okay… that made me mad. First, she shows no emotion whatsoever… and then, she uses Annabeth to make me feel like total crap.

"Of course not, exceeding your expectations will be a dream come true for me, Lady Athena," I narrowed my eyes as I addressed her formally.

"We shall see about that. Do you have any questions before we begin?" Athena asked, more genuine this time.

I just couldn't pull my mind off of the minatures, too many little components to take in and visualize, I had to know how much effort was put into them, if just to get a sense of how intelligent Athena really was, "Um… just one… How long did it take you to make all of those replicas over there?" I pointed to the other tables.

Athena raised an eyebrow, "Most of them were completed in mere hours, although at the very most, perhaps a day for a few of them, including the detail work such as painting them," she answered.

Athena must have noticed my dumbfounded expression on my face, because the faintest hint of a grin appeared on her lips, "What, you expected me to have trouble with such a trivial task? You do realize who I am, do you not?" she stated. Her arrogance was starting to get on my nerves as well. Even for an Olympian deity, she took hubris and arrogance to a whole new level, which was saying something when you considered the old Pantheons.

I glanced to the ground, "Your ego must be well fed," I muttered, partly hoping she wouldn't hear.

Athena's eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms, "It never misses a meal, now, get to work with this one before I decided to ground you to a pulp instead… don't forget any of the practice problems as well. I will be in my study. Do not disappoint me, you only have one attempt at this," she threatened, shoving a book into my hands before vanishing away right before my eyes.

"The Fundamentals of Architectural Concept," I read aloud to myself. Seriously? Oh well, this was for Annabeth, at the very least, I could put up with her" thorn-in-the-ass" mother and finish her dream. It was this notion that was the only thing keeping me going. I saw the thick packet of paper, titled "Practice Problems" and flipped through it… it was all for "Day One". There were over two hundred word problems.

-Athena-

"This is bullshit! Read this thing AND do all of this in a day? What the hell? Is this some kind of joke? She probably enjoys torturing me with this… dammit Annabeth, if I didn't care so much I'd…. Ugh!"

I admit, I got a great deal of satisfaction hearing him complain like that. It was only natural for an inferior cretin like him to loath actual intellectual work. Some part of me slightly pitied him, as a hunter would pity his prey right before he struck. At some level, I knew this was juvenile to do, however, it was a creative way to get back at him for insulting me like he did.

Few have ever met my standards and expectations. Even fewer dared to surpass them. I highly doubted that young Jackson would be able to complete this monumental task before him. After all, he was just a lowly son of Barnacle Beard, it wasn't like he was destined to actual amount to anything substantial anyways. I suppose part of me was merciful, translating all of those texts for him. At the very least, he would have a fair attempt to amuse me.

The most peculiar thing occurred when I would periodically check on him though… he actually stayed there and pressed on in his studies. I had surely thought that he would succumb to his own stupidity and limitations, and just go home. I could tell when he arrived that he was quite exhausted, no doubt from being so anxious. It actually seemed as if he was giving an honest effort in what he was doing… most strange indeed.

Twelve hours passed, and I decided to release him from his work for the day. It was not as if I was some slave driver or something… I did have the ability for compassion at times, though compassion was usually inefficient. To my surprise he was enthralled in his work. Unbelievable. He actually was taking this seriously, hmm? Quite an interesting development indeed.

I walked over to him, and announced that he may leave when he wished, that his first day was officially over.

"Hold on, I'm just about done… If I just move this part here, and then balance the weight using this… there… done, " he handed me the packet of practice problems that I had derived for him. It was actually completed.

"Let us see how "done" you really are, shall we?" I glanced over the various answers, having memorized the proper ones, I was able to quickly discover which of Percy's were correct, and which were incorrect.

"Fifty-one percent of these are correct, the rest are wrong." I noticed a drop in his expression, "That is to say, you have exceeded my expectations," his expression picked up a little.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, instead of being a complete and utter useless failure, you are only partly a useless failure," I answered him, with heavy sarcasm. Even I, the goddess of wisdom herself could find opportunities for humor now and then. This was one of them.

"Fine," he huffed, clearly angered by what I said, "I'll be back tomorrow then, and maybe I won't be so useless," he turned, and started towards the entrance.

"Of course you will be. Not more useless mind you, but you will be back nonetheless," I retorted.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Ain't I a stinker? There you have it… I wasn't going to do this for a while, but AwesomewithanA and SonoftheSea12, as well as Chunk Li really inspired me to go on. I REALLY appreciate the help guys, it makes me go on when I think no one cares sometimes. You proved me wrong in the best way possible, and you are the reason I'll continue this story, whether Tenages continues to try to harm me with his words of hate. I admit, this won't be for everyone, and sure, it will be different in some parts, and not believable in others. That is the nature of fiction. It is not supposed to be totally cannon. And some things that occurred in the book are to be glossed over, for the sake of the plot and characterization. This is what I think could happen, and everyone will have a different view. If you really do not think my story is good, then so be it, nothing I say will make it different in your mind. I hope people do enjoy this, and from what I've seen, most do. And that's enough. A few loyal, regular reviewers means more to me than those stories where you "create and submit a demigod" stories with over 500 reviews… quality over quantity I guess. But thanks, thanks for reviewing, the favorites, the subscribes, and everything.


	11. The Rock Show

Okay, so I just got a GREAT idea from a reviewer, Ash the Aura Guardian. I was going to have Athena have a Comeuppance eventually, but I figured out how I can link this story, and my newer one, In The Cradle of Destiny together.

Don't worry, Aura and all others wanting to see Athena get hers, it'll happen here ;). Also, it is a shameless plug to display some lyrics from my favorite band, Blink 182 because it involves our favorite punk rocker girl (you know the one).

Anywho, on with the show!

Without further ado, RR owns PJATO and HOO, Blink 182 owns "The Rock Show"

Chapter Eleven: The Rock Show

* * *

Athena

I woke early today. Sleep is a waste of energy and potential. At least that's what I believe. Every day, I wake before Apollo makes his rounds above the earth and begin my studies and work. Every day I grow and become closer to being in possession of all the knowledge in the world. It would be folly to assume that I know all things. I may be the Goddess of Wisdom, but that does not guarantee that I am all knowing of all things. It is true that I am the wisest of the gods, however, to be truly wise, one must first admit that they must continue to pursue the ultimate truth of things.

One of my sons, Socrates, was a very wise man, humble as well and though he ended up being condemned to death by his own countrymen, he never truly ended his quest for wisdom. I have come to admire those types of people. They are in desperate short supply now, as the quality of the world is fading faster and faster with each passing year. I fear it will be soon that the day will be upon us when all peoples refuse to remedy their ignorance and be content with stupidity, so long as they are able to operate their gadgetry and technology. Perhaps there will be an individual of extreme character that will be able to avert this course of disaster before it may come to fruition.

The other gods cannot understand the value of what I do. They cannot fathom the absolute importance that my sphere offers the universe. I may not be able to cast lightning bolts or tidal waves upon the earth, or consume the souls of the dead, but the divine concept of wisdom, the very nature of it, is indeed the most important. For without wisdom, where would the mortals be now? Where would the rest of the Olympians and their offspring be?

I finished my daily routine, I have been able to streamline it to the point where I can complete it on the exact same second of every day. Sometimes, I amaze myself.

Same boring Olympus, even if it has to capacity to be anew now, and be different, it will always be sunny and in the seventies in temperature, with a light breeze and various species of birds chirping away. After a while, even Heaven can seem dull and uninteresting. I suppose it is the curse of immortality, the price we all pay for it. Eternal time for finite discoveries it would seem.

"Good morning, my neice!" I heard my Aunt Hestia call after me. Strange, after all this time, she is perhaps one of the only deities I consider to be truly family to me. The others only share a formal lineage title. Perhaps that is the source of all of our bickering?

"Well met, Hestia" I responded, with half-interest I might add.

"Something is troubling you, dear, what is it?" Hestia asked, clearly intercepting my dreadful, inner musings.

"I was thinking," I answered with a deadpan tone. I did not really wish to be rude, especially to the kindest of the Gods, but my voice failed me.

"Of course you were, dear. Isn't that part of your duties?" Clearly she wasn't going to let up on this issue. I suppose it was her duty to resolve conflicts, even when they resided inside of someone. In their mind.

I decided to be honest, at least this time, "I was thinking about the state of the world. The degradation of human civilization as well as the degradation of our family. There are so few willing to do good, and to benefit the world without thought of reward or personal gain. It is a pity that eventually, we may cast a fatal blow upon ourselves, instead of it being some foreign enemy," I stated, bracing for a conjecture. I always seemed to do that by nature, to seek out victory even when there was no need to argue or fight.

Hestia nodded her head in agreement, "Perseus practices self-sacrifice though, so we may yet not be totally lost. He has ensured our safety thus far," she supplied.

Perseus… Perseus Perseus Perseus… why? Why must he curse me so? Why must he haunt my every step, my every thought? Why won't he just go away? He has fulfilled his prophecy. He has finished his purpose. We won't he leave me alone? All the gods talk about now is how Percy did this, Percy did that… how he was so romantic and loyal and courteous and humble. Of course, he's just so perfect isn't he? He's just so interesting that we must all spend all of our precious time absorbing his every move, mustn't we?

"He had the nerve to insult me to my face though, so he is a threat to my sanity. It would do us all a heap of good if he just went away," I know that was harsh. I can understand that. However, for some reason, I feel compelled to do so, as if it is my default way to be like that towards him. As if a son of Poseidon and myself cannot even be friendly. I admit, I do wish to have a civil relationship with Perseus, but my reputation and honor will not allow me to.

"Now now, Athena, that can't be what you truly feel, can it? Surely there is something about Perseus that you find acceptable, right?" Hestia countered. Yes, it was sound logic, but stubborn as I have been known to be, I simply cannot just throw caution to the wind and change so easily. What good would that do?

Before I had a chance to respond, Hestia suddenly smiled brightly, like she had amazing news to share and had forgotten about it until now, "Oh, that's right! I had forgotten, my niece, did you hear that Perseus-"

Here we go again… AGAIN with Perseus! It is as if he is a new popular television show that we must all gossip about! What is this madness?

"- is going on a date? Isn't that just lovely? After all this time, he's finally able to move on and find happiness in his life; I'm so thrilled for him!" Hestia beamed, clearly amazed at this discovery.

What the hell… when did this happen? He was so mopey and depressed a day ago, and now he's dating? What is this world coming to? Did I slumber for a decade and am now suddenly waking? No… That can't be true; I just checked the calendar this morning.

As if a primal force of nature erupted within me, I was hungry. I hungered for knowledge, for completeness. I hungered for details so that I might add to my collection of wisdom.

I felt compelled to ask, "When did this start? And with whom is he taken with?" I inquired, it a semi-demanding tone. If that little sea spawn thinks he can just abandon me… I mean, his project rather… he has a rude awakening for him. He is in the long haul whether he likes it or not.

Hestia tilted her head to the right slightly, as if she was surprised I of all people was not in the know of these things. It was Aphrodite's sphere when it came to gossip but I suppose every now and then some of it might be considered worthwhile wisdom.

"You haven't heard? He is dating the newest daughter of Zeus, Thalia, I believe her name is. I think they make a cute couple! I wonder what their children will look like." Hestia drifted off into mindless questions. She does that sometimes. Probably out of boredom I suppose… we should really reinitiate her into the council. Now that I think about it. It might do a lot of good to have her opinion again.

Wait a second…

"Thalia. She is a hunter of Artemis. Why is she allowed to date? It is forbidden, unless she has been relinquished of her station," I concluded.

"It would be, but did you also not hear? Artemis is engaged!" Hestia announced, like this was great news.

Okay, now I had my mouth agape. First, I might be able to accept that Perseus would think about dating, although I'd have a difficult time rationalizing it. Secondly, it would _maybe_ be plausible that Thalia would leave the Hunters of Artemis to pursue a relationship, since the second Great War had ended, and the prophecy had been fulfilled. Maybe. But this? Artemis, my half-sister… the same Artemis who was the Goddess of VIRGINITY for Olympus's sake, the same Artemis that punished young boys by turning them into mythical Jackolopes, the same Artemis that despised all male creatures… ENGAGED?

What is wrong with this? I slumber for one mere hour more than usual, and the universe decides to slap me across the face? What justice is this? What did I do to deserve this? Why wasn't I informed? I'm the Goddess of Wisdom, damn it!

I took a moment to regain my calm, and then proceeded.

"How on earth did THIS come about?" I demanded, clearly annoyed now.

"It would seem that an old lover of hers has resurfaced. Reincarnated is more like it, yes, he was reincarnated. I believe his name was Ashur? Yes, come to think of it, the same young man I was acquainted with centuries ago. Now that is truly wonderful, don't you think so?" Hestia smiled.

I consider this for a moment, "Yes, if this makes her happy, it is a good thing." I wanted to avoid all the banter and return to my palace when Percy arrived for his second day, he'd have a lot of questions to answer, and I'd be damned if I let him off the hook that easily. I excused myself and waited for him. I wanted to be there exactly when he arrived and not waste a moment in my inquiry.

About three hours later, Perseus arrived. Before he could even knock on the door, I had one of my servants let him in. He had better have a good explanation. How dare he go out and date girls? There I go again… losing myself in temporary insanity. Why does the thought of Percy do this to me? Am I not capable of being immune to him? I am so intrigued by him, secretly of course; I'd never actually make it known that I had taken a bit of a fondness to him. This is unacceptable.

That little bastard had a huge grin on his face, like he had won the lottery, or was walking on clouds right now (technically he was, since these ARE the Heavens, but I digress). It makes my blood boil that he'd be so happy over this… why I am so strung out by this? He's happy… a young man who has seen the unthinkable, and has lost so much finally has found solace and rest as well as happiness. Should I not be happy for him? What is this that I feel? Jealousy? No.. it can't be. Why would I be jealous? He has found someone to complete him, to give him joy and a reason to live. Someone to be by his side apparently forever. Why would I be jealous of such things? I needn't be… attachments are silly. I'd never need such trivial things in my life… really…never. Alright, perhaps maybe from time to time.

"Good morning, Lady Athena," Percy practically sang.

I cleared my throat and crossed my arms around my chest, and began to walk towards the room where Percy began his studies into the art of architecture. He followed me, swaying side to side slightly, humming a cheerful tune. Again, what did I do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve to feel this way, to think these things?

Aphrodite… I'll wring her neck if she has anything to do with this, I swear on the styx!

I needed to know. This was going to nag me until I knew the exact details.

"I hear you have had an interesting set of events happen upon you recently… is this true?" I asked.

Percy nodded, clearly still euphoric, "Yep! I asked Thalia out on a date and she said yes! Can you believe that? I guess I'm finally getting back something from all the good karma I built up, huh?" he replied.

One of my eyes twitched slightly after hearing this, good thing he didn't notice.

"I suppose so" I offered, not quite interested in what he had to say after all.

"The best part is that Artemis got engaged right before I was planning on asking," He continued, "I can't believe it… here I thought it was going to be really messy, with a lot of problems arising out of it. I wanted to ask her out before, but I'd probably cause a lot more problems than were necessary, but for some reason things worked out for me. I guess we were destined to be together, huh? Maybe Annabeth put in a good word about me to the Fates, am I right?" He joked, nudging my arm with his elbow.

That was it… I won't put up with this, with his games.

I forced a small smile, "Maybe… your work is set out on the table like last time. Please complete it. You may leave after it is all done. I will see you tomorrow." I quickly made my way to my chambers. I felt weak, deflated. I felt terrified of this new set of feelings and emotions upon me. I had never felt such things before now. What in tartarus was happening to me?

"Isn't this just so dar-ling! You're so cute when you're in love, you know that?" a very feminine voice sang out to me.

Of course. With everything else happening to me, why not? Icing on the cake it would seem.

"You…" I uttered.

"Hmm? What's that?" Aphrodite asked.

"You did this to me. Made me feel this way. Made me think these things… I know that you did this, but what I want to know, is why? This is bordering on torture you know," I questioned.

Aphrodite leaned against my desk, her eyes closed as she lightly shook her head from side to side, like I was making a fool out of myself. Ooh, how she knew how to vex me so!

"Athena darling, I didn't DO anything. All of this?" She made a hand gesture, "It's all you, sweetie. I'm not doing anything to anyone. For now, I'm just the observer," she concluded.

Even though she was the bane of my sanity at times, perhaps she could be useful. There were some questions she'd be adept at answering for me, so I decided to "cash-in" on this opportunity, "Then why am I so miserable today? Yesterday I was perfectly fine, nothing was the matter… but today? Today I feel like crawling up into a chasm and fading away. What is wrong with me? Why do I feel this way?" By this time, I was desperate for answers.

Aphrodite sighed, as if this was so obvious, "You're falling in love, Athena. Even though you won't accept it because you're too darn stubborn, you're going head over heels for him," she supplied.

In love? And who is "him"?

"What are you talking about? I have been without a significant other many time, and for years and years at times without feeling like this. Why now? What is so different than before?" I asked. By this time she had me hooked and she knew it. I was weak, vulnerable, and she was capitalizing on it. She would have made me proud from a tactical standpoint, but this was just taking advantage of me. This was all sickening really.

Aphrodite chuckled. The nerve of some people…

"The source of your misery is you being alone, it's just the fact that you are finally realizing this, brought on by the new revelation of young Perseus rediscovering love, which is so totally completely cute if I do say so myself, that has lead you to feel this way. Oh, and its Perseus that you are falling for," she had a Cheshire grin on her face.

Now I was angry. How dare she think I would be in love, and with HIM of all people?

"That's preposterous. I have no reason to be having amorous feelings for Poseidon's son" I retorted.

We both heard a phone's ringtone go off in the next room. Clearly it was Perseus's cellular telephone.

"Hey Thals, what's up babe? Mmm, you can wear whatever you want; you'll look awesome no matter what. Ha, I'm not kidding! Really, I meant it, you're beautiful. Aww, I guess I keep in shape. It attracted you, didn't it? Ha! I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Yeah, the show doesn't start until seven, so we should probably get going by five if we're gonna get in the front row. You could probably sneak your camera in your bra, it's not like they'd dare check there for anything. Haha, I know, I'm so bad, aren't I? No, I'm not killing myself over this, I mean, Athena's tough on me, but it's probably for a good reason. I mean, I respect her but she seems so cold sometimes, like she wants to be civil, but she's forcing herself not to… I know, it's so weird… oh well, I'll catch up with you at camp. You bet! I wouldn't miss the s'mores and sing-along without you! Oh yeah, wasn't that terrible? I mean, Nickelback, really? Ha! Oh well, talk to you later, love you!"

Silence. He hung up.

"That little hussy! Who the hell does she think she is? Fawning all over him like that? It makes me want to vomit! And him! Who does he think HE is? Adonis? The nerve of those two! I should-" I caught myself after all that, a little too late. Aphrodite was having a field day with me.

She giggled, "See? I told you so! Isn't this so much fun? Well, I won't keep you two lovebirds… ahh, unrequited love, how painful you are! Ta ta!" She left in a cloud of rose scented perfume.

Great. Just great.

Six hours later, Percy announced he was leaving, and that his work was done and sitting on the table. He wished me a goodnight, before I heard the front doors of my palace open and close. I decided to watch him for a little bit, see how this little date of his unfolded.

A few days later, Percy and Thalia's date night arrived, and Percy swung by camp in his step father's Prius to pick up Thalia.

Hanging out behind the club  
on the weekend  
Acting stupid, getting drunk with  
my best friends  
I couldn't wait for the summer  
and the Warped Tour  
I remember it's the first time  
that I  
saw her there.

After driving for about an hour, they made it to the concert venue. Holding hands, they kissed a few times on their way in. After waiting in line for a half hour, the gates opened, and laughing, they both raced the crowds to the front row, all while holding hands.

She's getting kicked out of school  
'cause she's failing  
I'm kinda nervous 'cause I think  
all her  
friends hate me  
She's the one, she'll always be  
there  
She took my hand and that made  
it  
I swear.

The show began and the crowds went wild as the members of Blink 182 began to play. Thalia moved in front of Percy, and instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Because I fell in love with the  
girl  
at the rock show  
She said "what" and I told her  
that I  
didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in  
Through her window  
Everything's better when she's  
around

I can't wait 'til  
Her parents go  
out of town  
I fell in love with  
The girl at the  
rock show

Everyone was going crazy in the mosh pit, flailing their arms in the air, and singing along with the band as they played. The smiles that were on Thalia and Percy's face were ones filled with absolute joy, the kind of smiles that two lovers share when they are united together.

When we said we were gonna  
move to Vegas  
I remember the look her  
mother gave us  
Seventeen without a purpose  
or direction  
we don't owe anyone a  
fuckin'  
explanation

I fell in love with the girl at  
the rock show  
she said "what" and I told  
her that I  
"didn't know"  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in  
through her window  
Everything's better when  
she's around

I can't wait 'til  
her parents go  
out of town  
I fell in love  
with the girl  
at the rock show

Athena watched all this and began to feel something well up in her. Something that she had forced down into the deepest depths of her mind. For once in her immortal life, she was jealous of another, a demigod girl to be exact. For the first time in her life, she wanted what another had.

Black and white picture of her  
on my wall  
I waited for her call  
She always kept me waiting  
And if I ever got another  
chance  
I'd still ask her to dance  
because she kept me  
waiting

I fell in love with the girl at  
the rock show  
She said "what" and I told  
her that I  
"didn't know"  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in  
through her window  
Everything's better when  
she's around

I can't wait 'til  
her parents go  
out of town  
I fell in love with  
the girl at  
the rock show

Athena started to cry. She was alone, in her room. But more than that, she was truly alone. She didn't have what Percy and Thalia had. She wasn't loved by anyone. Everyone she had been with, she had to leave eventually so she braced herself and became cold and calculating. It hid the pain she felt when she inevitably had to let go and become alone again. She was jealous of Thalia, jealous that she had a man like Percy in her life. Someone to care about her, to love her, to be honest with her and to have someone to confide in. She was angry that she didn't have anyone like that. Even Hephaestus found love more than she did.

With the Girl  
at the  
rock show

With the girl  
at the  
rock show

Percy and Thalia looked into each other's eyes. They both smiled. The two teens leaned in slowly.

I'll never  
forget tonight  
with the girl at  
the rock show

All of the noise, the guitars, drums, the screams of the kids around them… everything was meaningless and they both had their own little world, just the two of them… together.

I'll never  
forget tonight  
with the girl  
at the  
rock show

Closer and closer they inched until… their lips made contact. Athena let out a few sobs as tears trailed down her face. These two were absolutely in love and happy, and she was absolutely miserable and alone.

I'll never  
forget tonight  
with the girl  
at the  
rock show

Athena waved the iris message away. She finally understood what Aphrodite said to her earlier. She understood what was happening to her. She checked over Percy's work from earlier, and it was almost perfect. He was actually making so much effort just for her. He was determined to prove that he was worthy of her lessons, that he was worthy of her company. He even took the time to put a little doodle face on the end with a smile and the tongue sticking out, with a quote bubble saying, "I told you so! I'm getting better and better, it's just a matter of time!".

Athena laid down on her bed, and fell into a fitful night's rest.

She was in love with Percy Jackson.

Gods help her.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

MUAHAHAHAHA! EVOL!

Yeah, I know getting front row at a concert isn't that easy, but hey, it's a fiction so deal with it :P. Also, I am not a local New Yorker, so I don't know any names of any venues so I didn't include any because of it. I think I made Athena a little too OOC with this one, but you have to understand, in this story, she's had these feelings inside her for a LONG time, and finally, the dam just burst with her revelation and she doesn't know how to deal with these foreign feelings. And she's a girl too, lol I've heard they cry sometimes when they experience unrequited love ;P.

At any rate, I think this was really cool. You'll have to read my other story, In the Cradle of Destiny to figure out who this "Ashur" guy is and why Artemis got engaged to him… but you won't get far because I'm still working on it!

WHAT A TWIST THOUGH HUH! Never saw THIS one coming, didja? HAR HAR HAR! I already know what's gonna happen and you don't na nan a boo boo!

Haha, that's childish… sorry :P.

UNTIL NEXT TIME, review, if it befits you :O.

P.S. Do you think I need a beta? I write this stuff fresh off the presses when it comes to me, which is why I don't update ever day/second/week/year/century. Is this good enough on its own? If you'd like, you can beta for me, though personally I think it's okay, since no one is going all "grammar nazi" on me... YET :O. Let me know.

Oldspice2625


	12. Mr Success

It's been a time and a half since I last updated, so let's get right to it, shall we? As we all know, life is full of ups and downs, depressed times and happy times, angry times, and calm times. A rollercoaster casserole of nonsense, so the next few chapters are going to be, as you might surmise… light toned. And as you might be a very studious, observant person… that means it will be followed with more darkness, then light, and so on.

I've done some chapters based on metal/hardcore, punk rock. So let's change things up now and go with one of the standards, a classic artist. Old blue eyes a.k.a. Frank Sinatra. As usual, to get the best feel for things, I advise you to listen to it on Youtube or something while reading to get the best effect.

Also, since you've seen how things go between Percy and Athena, I'm going to speed things up, unless you want me to write ten more chapters on Percy's architecture training. I'm going with no, you want good chapters, so we'll speed things up a little.

Without further ado, Chapter Twelve

Mr. Success

* * *

-Athena-

Was this Aphrodite's doing? Was it she who initiated this train wreck? Or was this extreme emotional turmoil my own self-inflicted demon? Whatever the source of this internal anguish, the days were getting more and more grueling as I had to look upon Perseus as he arrived on time, punctual as ever, to learn the fine craft of creating buildings.

This situation was so absurd, while he was suffering; I was content in watching him wallow in agony. He was Poseidon's son, after all, and I could expect the same from that blasted sea-god and his feelings towards my daughter. This reversal of feelings worked in the opposite as well. Perseus could not look happier these days, and I was now the miserable one.

Percy was getting better and better at his architecture lessons. Unlike most learning endeavors, something was far different this time. He was driven, purposeful, determined. Qualities he exuded during his time at Camp Half Blood were now being associated with this hodge-podge tutelage. Errors were no longer an issue, as he had surpassed such trivialities and now his efforts were guided towards learning the finer techniques, styles, and practicalities involved with the art. Now he was moving on to actually designing his own structures, melding his own style with the style that has been associated with Olympus since its very origin.

He and Thalia were getting closer and closer. Aphrodite always kept us up here on Olympus "in the know" when it came to their relationship. Apparently, after Percy and Thalia graduated high school, they got an apartment together while they attended NYU. Apparently, the one decent act Thalia's mother decided to do, probably inadvertently, was to set up a life insurance policy so that when Thalia legally turned eighteen, she was to inherit the fortune Ms. Grace had amassed during her active years as an actress. Percy wished to study marine biology; since he had a natural connection to all sea creatures, but decided on utilizing the lessons he received from myself along with his university course work and become a full architect. It was rumored he wished to eventually use his skills to start up a non-profit architecture firm to aid those who could not afford quality built homes, and to also aid those who had had their entire homes destroyed from natural disasters (obviously he knew the true reason behind such phenomena and wished to act as a sort of benefactor paying the mortals back for having to deal with an angry Olympian family every once and a while). Thalia decided to study management wishing to start up a record label and act as a talent scout for alternative rock bands, using her wealth of knowledge of the specific type of music and to make a career out of it.

Aphrodite also charmed her husband, Hephaestus, into getting some of his automatons equipped with cameras, programmed to follow the two on their daily lives, broadcasting their relationship every once in a while so that every resident of Olympus would watch them like some sick addicts getting their latest fix. Soap opera filth… that's all it was… it was pointless to watch such things. That is what I told the others. My true feelings of course, was that it was far too painful to bear to watch the young man I had come to appreciate, and even love in the arms of another woman. Unrequited love that would most likely never be returned.

The months began to drag on and it seemed as though we were finally running out of concepts to master and tame. It would have seemed as though our time together, was finally coming to an end. Part of me honestly was glad for this as I would not have to suffer any longer at least from a close range barrage of, "Oh, I can't wait until tonight, Lady Athena! Thalia and I are going to try out this little café later on our date!" or, "Guess what, Lady Athena? I got Queen Persephone to cultivate some blue roses for me and some sea green ones, for me and Thalia, get it? She'll say it's too much, but I think she deserves every bit of it!" or even, "Lady Athena, I can't tell express how grateful I am for having Thalia in my life. She's my angel, I just know it!" that one really got to her. As much as Athena put on a façade, she wanted to be Percy's angel. It was she who had stayed his own hand from his throat. It was she who brought him into her home for medical examination. It was she who took in his scathing insults with minimal frustration and retaliation and it was she who gave him a second chance through his education. How dare he forget her like this? How dare he use her so, and appear to be ignorant of all of the pain he was inflicting? Did he not know how she suffered so? Of course he knew. No one could be that imbecilic, could they? Surely not…

* * *

And so it came to pass, that the final day, Percy's "graduation" arrived. The student had become an equal to the master, at least in one small aspect. "Good riddance" Athena thought. The sooner he was out of her sight and out of her thoughts, the better. Somehow, somewhere, the universe gazed upon these two and the wheels began turning.

* * *

-Percy-

Today was the day. After so much, I finally succeeded. I couldn't believe it. If I was the man I was, no, the foolish little boy I was only a year ago, I would never have believed that I, Percy Jackson, the boy who failed at every school project he was given would be able to meet the standards of the Goddess of Wisdom herself, Athena. It seems so bizarre that all of the tremendous pain and trials I have suffered through during my stay at Camp, and even more, the death of my first girlfriend Annabeth would dull down eventually and become nothing but dim embers.

I've grown so much since then. It's hard to believe this all came to pass, that this is really the life I am living right now free of monsters, quests, and end of the world plots. I was allowed to fall in love, not once, but twice before I hit the age of twenty, a luxury reserved for an elite few. Though I have suffered, I have been extremely lucky too. I would never succeed on my own though, I always come back to the thought of all those who suffered alongside me. Those who guided me and tempered me into the person I am now and who sacrificed for me.

I look back now, more mature and I know I should be more respectful and pay more attention to those whose shoulders I have stood on to get where I am today.

Which is why I am about to do something so insane even by my standards, which, believe me my friend, are quite high.

I'm about to ask Athena out on a dinner date.

Yes, you read that correctly. Don't worry; you haven't gone completely bonkers like I have.

I realize now that my entire life has depended upon her. Every aspect of it; without her I wouldn't even be alive right now, not to mention I'd be nowhere near being able to finish Annabeth's dream. I've been so selfish too, I haven't even said thank you to her or even acknowledged the monumental amount of help she's given me freely. I hate not paying my debts, so this small token of appreciation is the least I can do. Hopefully she doesn't chain me to a wall and use me for target practice.

As you can expect, a clear blue sky with few wisps of cottony white clouds dotted the horizon up on Olympus. It wasn't as though it would ever rain in heaven, at any rate. It was eerily quiet today, as if I was walking to my own execution and the rest of the world was watching on in stunned silence. I certainly hope that wasn't the case, as I've been closer to death than I can express, through my own stupidity no less.

I knocked upon the large dull grey doors, and was allowed in by one of the servants. This was it. It was now or never. I reached Athena's personal study, located at the back of her palace and gently knocked on the double doors. Silence. I waited for a few minutes, debating on whether or not I should knock again, but ultimately thought better of it.

"Enter," Athena's voice called from the other side of the solid oak barrier that separated us.

I swallowed down as much as my mounting fear and anticipation as I could, exhaled deeply, and proceeded.

* * *

-Athena-

Well, this was uncharacteristic of him nowadays, wasn't it? These days Percy simply entered my home, completed his work with minimal interference with the excuse of a few offhand and certainly unwelcome comments about his love life, and then he left without so much as a squeak. I sensed he had a great deal of anxiety and fear about him; he wasn't smiling, as he usually did. There must be something going on in his mind; he must be formulating his speech as if he was about to deliver some gravely important news to me. Of course, being the goddess of wisdom I could simply extract the information from him mentally, however, having curiosity as a natural quality of mine, my desire to genuinely receive what he was about to say naturally was a more acceptable route… for now.

"What is it, Mr. Jackson?" I decided on being formal with him as the fuel to insult and nag him just wasn't with me at the moment. Call it lack of enthusiasm.

He frowned, "You don't need to call me that, Percy's fine, really," he suggested.

My expression remained neutral, betraying nothing of me, "That would imply we have an amicable, almost friendly relationship. I would not want to lead you under false pretenses, Mr. Jackson" I responded, perhaps a little too icily.

Percy had a hurt look on his face for a flash of a moment, and then nodded, "To each their own, I guess. There was something I wanted to ask you though, and you'll have to forgive me, I'm a bit nervous about it." A quiet pause took place.

I arched an eyebrow, now this was particularly interesting. I was intrigued now. Why the sudden change in him? Was it really so long ago when he was so carefree and rebellious against the gods? In my own self-absorption I seem to have overlooked the gradual change in his demeanor. Gone was the ignorant fool who was too embarrassed to ask for what he wanted. Gone was the childish boy who denounced the actions of the gods during the summer solstice council. Before me now was a man. A man who had suffered through the trials of life and had endured. To say the least, I was impressed, even if it was just a smidgen.

"And?" I inquired.

Percy frowned, "If it's not too much to ask, and you have time of course, I'd like to show some appreciation for all that you've done for me. I don't have any sort of skills to make anything for you, nor do I have any ability to do much at all, other than not to let our time together go to waste and to complete Olympus. I wouldn't have made it this far though, to be totally honest here, I would be dead right now as a product of my own stupidity. You gave me a purpose in life again and the means to achieve that purpose, so if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to take you out someplace when you have some free time."

I must have had the strangest look upon my face after hearing this, because Percy actually looked a bit concerned. After all this time. It was true, wasn't it? He had not forgotten. Unbelievable. I forced every ounce of my willpower to hold back a smile, but I am sure a miniscule ghost of one appeared on my lips because Percy was wearing one of his own. Curse these moments of weakness.

"That would be acceptable. One week from now. Saturday. Do not disappoint me, Perseus," I threatened him, halfheartedly.

He scratched the back of his head with a stupid expression on his face, "I have yet to disappoint, if I'm not mistaken Lady Athena," He turned and left before I had a chance to chastise him for such a comment.

* * *

-Percy-

The days came and went and Saturday was finally upon me. If I ever needed a prayer to be answered, it would be now. What was I thinking? I was absolutely out of my mind. I could have just left without saying a thing. I just couldn't leave well enough alone, could I? I keep putting myself into these situations. I should really learn better especially by now. Oh well, I've dug this grave, and now I guess I just have to lie in it.

_When I walk through a jam, no one knows who I am_  
_Put your head on my chest and I'm Mr. Success_  
_Never closed me a deal, all at once I'm a wheel_  
_Just your head on my chest, and I'm Mr. Success!_

So here I was, nine o' clock in the morning, waiting outside Athena's palace. I had iris messaged her the day before with the details of the day, so she could prepare accordingly, not that she'd need to at any rate, I mean, Thalia was my one and only, but Athena needed no improvement whatsoever in the beauty department. She was a goddess after all. I had told her to dress semi-formal for the occasion. I myself was wearing my freshly ironed suit, black, with a navy blue dress shirt and a black tie. In all honestly, I wasn't that uncomfortable. I would have preferred a pair of jeans and a button-up shirt but I wanted to be at my absolute best for Athena. I can't explain why, but even though she won't admit it, I think she and I have grown closer through not only Annabeth's passing, but our time together during my Architecture lessons. I still wanted to impress her in any way I could, she deserved nothing less but the best in my humble opinion.

After a few agonizing minutes after knocking on her front door, instead of a servant appearing to beckon me in, Athena herself stood in front of me. To say she looked amazing would be an understatement. Her attire itself was simple, but elegant, and she made it that way. Some say that the clothes make the man, or in this case, the woman, but Athena herself could turn being covered in coal dust with nothing but an old potato sack to wear into the latest fashion statement. She was wearing a light blue sundress and a light grey blouse over it. Her long black hair was cascading down her back in waves with a navy blue flower clipped in her hair just above her left ear. She was wearing black shoes that were casual, but elegant enough to be appropriate for a more formal outing and to top off her outfit she was wearing a silver owl pendant around her neck.

I didn't want to just gawk and stare at her awkwardly, so I did the only sensible thing, I complimented her,

"You look unbelievable today," I blurted out. To make things worse, I flashed a smile despite myself. Oh gods, please have mercy upon me.

Athena simply nodded as if to accept my compliment, "You cleaned up nicely as well, however I was under the impression that you were going to be semi-formal as well, should I go and change into something more appropriate?" she asked.

"Oh no, don't bother. You see, I don't mind this at all, but I didn't want you to be uncomfortable since we've got a ways to go before today is over, that's all," I answered.

Athena raised her eyebrows for a moment as if to say "I see". Looking around she turned her gaze back to me, "Very well then, shall we be off?" she inquired.

For some reason I was entranced by her. What was wrong with me? I had Thalia. What on earth was I thinking? Get it together Percy! Oh no, she asked a question, didn't she?

I answered as best I could, "Oh…oh yeah! I mean… yes, yes, we should be off now," to which Athena rolled her eyes.

After a while of walking in silence, I guess it was getting too awkward because Athena started to ask questions. Or it could be that that was her thing, being the Wisdom Goddess and all.

"So why are you really doing this?" she asked.

"Well, like I said, I've never really thanked you properly for all of the lessons you taught me, so I thought maybe I could try to make up for it." I answered.

"You did not have to do anything, though. It would have been fine if you simply rebuilt Olympus." She countered.

"That's not right. You went through all the trouble to keep me from jumping of the proverbial cliff and what's more, enabled me to finish Annabeth's life dream. I can't just walk away from that. No, even though this won't begin to repay you for what you've done, at least it's better than nothing," I argued.

Athena sighed, clearly fed up, "Well then to where are we venturing?"

I smiled, "That's for me to know and for you to find out." I admit, it was far more childish, but with someone as uptight as Athena, I couldn't help using that line.

She huffed indignantly, "Perseus!"

I just chuckled at that, "don't worry; I know what I'm doing! Mostly… I hope. But you'll have a good time, I promise!" I assured.

At least we arrived at the first destination, the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York City, one of the best museums to visit bar none **(AN: Your welcome. I'm not an NYC native so I looked this up instead of b.s-ing something hah).**

"Well, you've certainly done a bit of research," Athena complimented, clearly impressed.

Though I wouldn't tell her the real reason I knew about this place, it didn't make it any easier. There was a time where Annabeth and I had visited this very museum. Well, she dragged me there in all reality, hey, you can't blame a teenage guy, it's a museum for crying out loud!

"I did a little looking online, and this one has a special American Revolutionary War exhibit going on today so I thought it would be a good idea," I replied.

"Hmph, I guess you're not totally as inept as you appear, Percy," Athena offered sarcastically. She had a smile on her face though, a small one, but a smile nonetheless so apparently I was off to a good start. Excellent.

I feigned a hurt expression, "Careful now, that smile of yours might just prove to be contagious. I might just mistake you for having a good time!"

That gained me another eye roll, but it was worth it. Putting that small smile on her face was worth every little remark, every little ounce of preparation.

_Why I once knew a worrying man, he was a hurrying man_  
_With never a second to play_  
_He had appointments to keep, people to meet_  
_And it took thirty hours to make him a day_

We went through the various exhibits displaying mannequins dressed in colonist and British soldier uniforms brandishing muskets. There were old cannons on display and paintings of major revolutionary battles as well as documents from the era, even some from George Washington himself. It would be a treat in itself to have a historian relay some expert opinions about the different battles and views of the day as well as what "really" went on during that time period, but to have Athena herself be able to give the "play by play" in haunting detail was something else. For once in my life, I was actually excited to learn. Not even Annabeth, or Thalia could get me interested in bookworm stuff for that matter.

12:30 p.m. soon arrived and we left the museum for Café Boulud, which was within walking distance of The Met (AN: welcome again :P). It was a bit pricey, but hey, I was willing to pull out all the stops today. Athena was going to have one of the best days she's had in a long time, even if it killed me. Okay, maybe it would kill my bank account, but still… I'd be pretty sad.

After lunch it was around 2:00 p.m. so at this point, we took a walk through central park, occasionally stopping to feed the ducks and pigeons all the while chatting about this and that. Looking back, if you told me Athena and I would grow comfortable around each other like old friends, I wouldn't believe you, hell, I'd probably back away from you for fear of a psychotic fit of insanity or something.

_Not for me, not what I wanna be_  
_Just your head on my chest and I'm Mr. Success_

5:30 p.m. rolled around soon enough and I decided it was time we headed off to the last phase of my little planned day. We arrived at our last destination, the Isaac Stern Auditorium to view the London Philharmonic Orchestra play. Now, I know what you're thinking, "Percy Jackson listening to Opera and all that? No way!" and I'd totally agree with you. I was only sitting through this for her sake. I tried my best, but I found myself falling asleep and having to fight to stay awake. Who could blame me? I was a college kid. I was supposed to be out partying and not giving a damn.

Anyway, after the show was over, it was getting late at 10:00 p.m., but I suggested we get coffee on the way back to Athena's palace. Now, I have no idea what came over me, but I offered her my coat to wear, in case she got cold. She was a goddess. She didn't get cold. I know, I know, but for some reason I just did it. And so here we were coffees in hand, arms linked, with my jacket draped over Athena's shoulders walking back to the empire state building. I was having the time of my life. I couldn't believe how much fun I was having. Even though I didn't do things that were necessarily fun for me, being with Athena made all of the things we did today fun. Who knew? Maybe we really were getting closer. Only time would tell.

_Why I once knew a worrying man, he was a hurrying man_  
_With never a second to play_  
_He had appointments to keep, lots of people to meet_  
_And it took thirty hours to make him a day_

"You know, I really was worrying about today. I wanted to make sure it was as perfect as it could be. I mean, I could have done so much more, but I hope this was alright," I said as we reached the front doors to the palace.

Athena smiled. A genuine, radiant smile, "You should not belittle your efforts like that. Yes, I had an excellent time tonight, by the way. I thank you for putting up with events you would normally not find enticing," she confirmed.

Without thinking, I did the stupidest thing which would later become the greatest thing I ever did, "Well then we should do this again sometime, "I blurted out.

Oh no…

Athena tilted her head in interest, "That would be alright with me, goodnight, Percy," and with that, she entered her palace, closing the doors behind her.

Wait a minute. She said my name. Not my real name or my last name, but the name I preferred to be called. First Dionysus and now Athena… The world was coming apart at the seams.

_Not for me, not what I wanna be_  
_Put my love to the test, that's when I'm at my best!_

Athena sighed, putting a hand over her heart, so this was what her daughter saw in him. This was the kind of quality she was attracted to all this time. Unbelievable! Refreshing! Invigorating! Oh, how her heart throbbed for this young man. To put all of this time and effort into something of this magnitude. And it was all for her, wasn't it? Needless to say, Athena, for the first time in a long time, got a good night's rest.

888

A month later, the new city of Olympus was complete and ready to be unveiled to the public with a traditional cutting of the ribbon. And of course, the chief architect behind the new additions was to give a speech at the unveiling. And so, with all the gods, goddesses, spirits, and demigods present Percy spoke:

"Not so long ago, we faced our mortal peril, a time where we, mortals and immortals alike were thrust upon the threshold of destruction herself. Though we have our differences and can be known to be quite dysfunctional, we came together as one cohesive unit and were able to beat back the forces of darkness to the abyss from which they were spawned. So many of our friends, our families, our loved ones were destroyed during that chaotic battle and it left a great chasm in our hearts. We have all been made brothers and sisters by that faithful historical event, not by blood, but by a common struggle and suffering. For once in its existence, Olympus as a whole is more united than it ever has been since the first Titanomachy. What has been destroyed is now rebuilt, death has occurred in order for life to begin anew. We stand on the precipice of destiny and hold our own fates in our hands. If you were to ask me, I would tell you that I do not believe in the fates, I truly and completely do not accept the fact that I cannot be in control of my own life, that I cannot have a say in how my own life will play out. Most of us do not have anything in common with the person next to us, but that's fine, I know I don't share a great deal of commonalities with most of you, but that wouldn't stop me from risking my life again to protect each and every one of you. Do you know why? Why I would so easily risk that which is supposed to be more precious than anything else to a mortal? Because you are all family. With this newly built city, we all have a chance to put aside all of the petty grievances and grudges. We have a chance to begin again, on a clean slate and remain bonded together rather than to hastily form a rag-tag militia when the situation is almost too dire. There was one person who put her grudges aside to help a person in need. She did what was needed to be done, and far more, and allowed for this city to be built by passing the art of architecture on to a person who is probably the most difficult student she'd ever have. And so I believe it's fitting that we both take a part in cutting this ribbon to signify not only the knowledge needed to preform a task, but the daring to execute it; to come together and set differences aside and make something more magnificent than either could alone."

With that, Percy extended one handle of the giant scissors to Athena, she accepted it, and together they cut the ceremonial ribbon, beginning the formation of a new city, as well as beginning their relationship with each other, even if they were so blind and unaware at them moment.

_'Cause with you pretty baby standing by my side_  
_I couldn't be a failure even if I tried_  
_'Cause you make me… Mr. Success!_

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

EVOL I tell you… or is it LOVE? Sorry for the wait, and I know, this 5K words chapter doesn't even begin to repay your loyalty and eagerness for this story. Some of you are newcomers, some of you just read and go about your business. Others favorite and go a bit further, but a small elite few give me an encouraging review and it makes my day. Really, you have no idea how happy it makes me when you leave me some critique or just a comment on what you like or don't like or what you want to see or what you are hoping to see.

I don't think this was one of my better chapters, if you noticed, I'm not very good with time, so I don't really know what time of year it is right now lol in the story I mean, not in real life of course. So I'll use some arbitrary general descriptions about time, so bear with me hah. Anyways, review if you please, if you liked it or hated it, or like or hate me for that matter, haha. Until next time, dear readers, until next time!

Oldspice2625


	13. Ring a Ding Ding!

And after the long wait, we commence again. This one will be part light, part dark. Prepare yourself ;P. I was inspired by Ubisoft's masterpiece, and I shall utilize pieces of it to enhance this story.

Chapter Thirteen: Ring a Ding Ding!

I own nothing, not PJATO, not HOH, not Assassin's Creed.

* * *

Percy (future)

Looking back now, I had everything. In that small, fleeting moment, I was complete. I had just turned twenty two years old. I had graduated from NYU with honors, salutatorian, to be exact. It would appear that the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena, for whatever reason decided to bless me. For reasons I still know not, we had become great friends. A son of Poseidon, her hated rival, and herself becoming known to each other on a first-name basis was something that defied all logic, a scenario beyond all hope. I had knowledge, I had fame from rescuing Western Civilization, I had power from my father, and I was engaged to my fiancée of a couple of years, Thalia Grace. Zeus was not happy at all to say the least. He was furious, and even threatened to kill me, but realized that his daughter truly loved me, and eventually came to tolerate me. That's more than I hoped for, to be honest. A major architectural firm was impressed with my portfolio. I wouldn't dare tell them that the pictures were of Olympus, as well as the blueprints. It wasn't as if a mortal would understand or take me seriously if I had told them the truth though. I don't blame them. Living in a fantasy world is far easier to do than to accept cold hard logic and reality and deal with it.

Looking back on those wonder years, I should have had to time of my life. I was in my prime. I had more than anyone else could dream of. I suppose that's why Nemesis decided it was my turn to get slapped back down again. Too much of a good thing…

_When I was a young man back in New York, I had liberty, but I did not see it. I had time, but I did not know it. I had love, but did not feel it. Many decades would pass before I understood the meaning of all three. Now, in the twilight of my life, misunderstanding has passed into contentment. Love, Liberty, and Time, once so disposable, are the fuels that drive me forward. And love, especially for you my dear, for you, our children(AN: forshadowing?), our relatives, and for the vast, beautiful world that gave us life and keeps us guessing. Endless Affection, my Athena_

* * *

Athena (present)

Though my heart troubled me greatly, my mind was clear. I was in love with a man who would never love me back. Perhaps if I had stayed my pride, he would have wanted a future with me. But that time is over now. It is time to look to my own future, without him. Percy Jackson. What a dramatic change you have had on the world, the gods, and me. To see all that you have suffered and accomplished… you have earned my respect. If not as a lover, then as a friend.

Everyone was buzzing about the new power couple, and soon to be husband and wife, Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace. My father was not happy at all, but found eventual contentment in the fact that his daughter had found happiness at last in her previously tragedy filled life. Though I hated her and resented her for a while, seeing Percy so happy made me happy for the two of them. If anything, I could wait. I was used to waiting, and if I had to wait until they both got reborn in the underworld to make Percy mine, so be it. I would not sabotage so ruthlessly what these two cherished in one another in cold blood. I would wait.

I was going to the wedding. There was no question in that. In the very least, I would gain closure. I needed to see this happen. To know that my chances were dashed at the moment. The experience would help me grow. At last, my wisdom began returning to me, and though I still loved Percy Jackson, I had duties to attend to as the Goddess of Wisdom. I could not spend all my days and waking hours obsessing over what could not be achieved. That much was sure.

I dressed myself in proper attire for the event, checking myself in the mirror one last time; I stepped out and left my palace to begin the second longest walk in my life.

* * *

Percy (present)

"You're sure? Maybe a little more to the left… no, that's not right… okay back to where it was. NO, definitely a bit more to the right. Your other right. No, back again to where it was… maybe we should-"

"No! I refuse to dance in a little circle for you, Jackson! You're getting married, not being inaugurated as President!" Rachel countered, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

Percy crossed his arms and grinned, "Well, I'm the son of a god, so technically I'm more important than any president, so, about those flower arrangements you abandoned…"

Rachel opened and closed her mouth a few times in shock, puffed her cheeks out, and huffed… finally, she smiled.

She started moaning like a zombie and flailing about, as if in a trance, "I'm getting something… yes… yes… the fates are clear to me now… another great prophecy… Percy Jackson is a jerk! The son of Poseidon makes an ass out of himself! He will end up with a bout of explosive diarrhea when he is about to slip the ring on his bride's finger! All shalt laugh at him! The end…."

She walked away, joining some of the other brides' maids in conversation, leaving Percy alone with the rebellious orchids in question.

"Hey, Percy. You ready to tie the knot? You'll do great! It'll be just as good if not better than when me and Juniper got married!" an enthusiastic Grover chimed in before tearing up a bit and blowing his nose loudly into a hanky.

"Grover… "

"Yeah, Percy?"

"Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Anything, Perce"

"I need like six bottles of Imodium and Pepto as fast as godly possible"

"Why? Are you sick? Should we reschedule?"

"No! No… nah… I just need it to ward of some evil voodoo omens, so I don't crap my pants"

"Uhh….yeah… yea…sure, Percy! I'll just uhh…. Yeah..." The look on Grover's face was priceless, but he complied nonetheless.

"Are you ready, my son?" asked a familiar voice.

Percy turned to be greeted to the chest of his father, he comically jumped back a step, holding his hand over his heart in exasperation, "Out of all the things I could have inherited, I got my mother's short gene. Please tell me I'm not done growing. And what am I ready for exactly? I don't remember being ready for a single thing in my life," he crossed his arms behind his head, eyes closed and a peaceful grin on his lips.

Poseidon gave a single chuckle, "I wouldn't be surprised if there were a few more inches in your future," he suggested with smile.

"That's what she said," Percy chimed in, trying to hold back chuckles of his own to no avail.

Poseidon sighed and put his palm to his forehead.

"Sorry, dad… bit of a habit lately. Come to think of it, Thalia hasn't been too fond with my obsession. By fond of course, I mean, nearly electrocuting me," Percy grinned.

"From my personal experience, I believe the old proverb, 'happy wife, happy life' is quite true. You'd do well to remember that," Poseidon replied with a wink.

The god's face turned to a frown, Percy noticed this as his father rarely frowned. Poseidon put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Percy, you are at a crossroads of your life now. I don't have to tell you what you should do, as you are a grown man. I also don't have to remind you that brilliant heroes such as yourself don't typically live a life of bliss and ease. You've certainly earned the right to rejoice and this will be perhaps one of the best days of your life, however, I caution you to keep your guard. There are those who would seek to take it, mortal, monster, or otherwise" Poseidon warned.

Percy closed his eyes and sighed, "My entire life has been one giant hot mess. Don't worry… I'm not about to let me guard down. Especially not after today; no, I can't I've come too far and those who might want to steal from me like a bunch of petty thieves will have to pry this moment of joy from my cold dead hands."

Poseidon nodded and turned to leave his son, "Very well, I trust your judgment. But enough talk of foreboding, you have a wedding to attend if I'm not mistaken."

With one last smile, the sea god vanished leaving Percy alone.

Or so he thought.

"Jackson." Came an indifferent voice. Another voice Percy Jackson knew all too well.

Percy slowly turned and faced the goddess, "Lady Athena," he answered. For some reason unknown to him, Percy's throat seemed to be a bit more constricted, as if he was choked up for some reason. He knew in his heart he loved Thalia Grace, but for a fleeting moment… he debated whether he was about to make the best decision of his life; or the worst mistake.

Athena held something out to him without speaking a word; it was a wrapped gift of some sort.

She offered a dry smile, "To quench your stupidity, Jackson," though the words rang false, there was no bitterness in her voice, no anger or discontent. A feeling of content-ness… two friends sharing an inside joke.

Percy took the package and carefully peeled away the sea green paper. Inside, a single pair of black socks was folded neatly.

"So I won't get cold feet…"

Percy chuckled, then, he began to laugh… laughing as though he was letting out all the tension and fear that had been weighing him down since he started to carry his burden of strife and suffering so long ago. He no longer needed that strife; he had a goddess watching over him now.

Percy gave Athena a strange look, one that she hadn't registered him having before. He did the only thing that came to mind. The only thing that seemed right. He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. This hug wasn't one of friends, or of lovers. No, it wasn't anything at all but a hug that had only the purpose of conveying a simple message of thanks.

Athena half-heartedly returned the gesture, huffing, and turning away in fake disdain.

"You're really terrible at that, you know," Percy chuckled. A few moments passed, "You were always there for me, watching over me. Even though I was such an ingrate, you still guided me anyways. I really am selfish, especially today. Thank you."

Athena frowned in confusion, "For what?"

Percy pulled back, releasing her and cocking his head to the side, as if all along she should have known, "For everything. Thank you for my life."

Just like that, he turned and went to join the others before Thalia would walk down the aisle in a few minutes. It would be she, and not the Goddess of Wisdom that would become the wife of Percy Jackson. Athena let out a quick sob and a tear, and as quick as they appeared they too, like Percy, vanished from her life.

The wedding was being held in Olympus, everyone who was anyone was in attendance. The savior of Olympus, and its architect was to be getting married to the daughter of Zeus, King of the Gods. This was no small occasion to be missed by any means. As the musicians began to play, Thalia walked down the aisle, arm linked with her father's as he would give her away; a token of his blessing to the soon to be wedded couple. The demigoddess was dressed in a yellow dress, elegant yet practical. She wore a veil of yellow and red with embroidery that appeared to make the piece of cloth be set ablaze like fire. Stitched into her dress were diamonds, the teardrops of the gods that symbolized the flame of love itself. On her wrists, she had bracelets made from ivy, which symbolized eternal love as well. Thalia would be married to Percy the ancient Greek way, as was only proper for the two that were considered divine royalty.

Demigods, nature spirits, lesser godlings, everyone that was important to the couple as well as the Olympian family were in attendance in an amphitheater-like structure just like the old days.

Zeus spoke up, standing in front of the couple, flanked by the other twelve Olympians, "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Do you take my daughter, Thalia Grace to be your lawfully wedded wife for now, and for eternity, in the presence of the Gods this day?"

"I do," Percy answered, with a firm and confident tone. This was it. There was no backing out now.

Zeus turned to his daughter, "And do you, my daughter, take Percy Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband, for now and eternity, in the presence of the Gods this day?"

"I do," answered Thalia, with the same confidence and conviction.

"Then by the power vested in me, and with the blessings of the Olympian council, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" The King of the Gods declared with his traditional booming voice.

Percy leaned in towards Thalia, as she did the same, and the shared a kiss as the crowd erupted with applause and cheers. Thalia suddenly pulled back, spitting and wiping her mouth as if in disgust, everything went silent.

"Percy, why does your mouth taste like you drank a gallon of Pepto Bismol?" She coughed a few times.

Percy looked down with a sheepish look on his face, his cheeks completely beet-red

Rachel erupted in laughter, unable to control her giggles, "Oh my gods Percy! I can't believe you actually thought that was real! I didn't curse you, I swear!"

The entire crowd followed suit, and everyone was laughing…

… for now, they had each other and for now there was love. But good never lasts forever…

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHA EVOL after all this time! An update, but EVOL cliff hangers!

What shall become of Perlia? What devious plans do I have up my sleeve? Was this funny and good enough for you? SORRY, I'm a BAD BOI! I'll try to update sooner than this next time, but my last semester before my Associates Degree is upon me, so I'm in panic mode!

SMELL YA LATER!

Oldspice2625


	14. Good Bye Greeks, Hello Romans!

_So we begin again after a long wait into another chapter... i'll be honest here, I wanted to wait to see how I wanted to do this... I take a long time to let something stew in my mind to see if it's really how I want a chapter to play out. Sorry about that, I now know how I want a few chapter to flesh themselves out._

_Furthermore... DEAR GODS RIORDAN! Why the cliff hanger of ALL TIME? A few thoughts on Mark of Athena at the end, let me know what you think..._

_Without further adieu,_

* * *

"So, Perseus, you are in agreement with this plan?" Zeus asked, still very unsure that this asinine plan cooked up by his wife was actually worth risking a valuable hero for.

Percy nodded, he had been gathered before the council of gods to discuss the growing threat of the awakening of Gaia, the very personification of the earth itself.

"Lady Hera has the right of things. I truly believe that this is the only way. The Romans are needed for this prophecy, we need to throw everything we've got if we're even going to have a minimal chance."

Percy was still unsure as to how he was supposed to convince the Roman demigods that he was not an enemy, but he had to find a way. The fate of the world was again thrust upon his shoulders, but this time, he wouldn't be totally alone if Hera was right. Seven other demigods, mixed from both the Grecian and Roman sides would form a team and travel to the ancient lands to stop Gaia from waking and destroying the known world.

"You do realize that in order for this to be genuine, we must erase your memory, so that our Roman children will believe that you are not a threat to them. We will leave you with your basic memories of course, you will know your name, and that you are a half-blood, however, other than that, you will be on your own. Are you still so willing to take part in this scheme?" This time, it was Hermes who spoke up.

Oddly enough, after a while of spending time on Olympus as architect, Percy had grown closer with the gods. Perhaps it was his genuine child like innocence, perhaps it was his unyielding loyalty... or perhaps it was his incorruptible spirit that had allowed him to find a place in their hearts. Not all of the gods were so willing to be friendly with him though, as Ares still had a difficult relationship with the son of the Sea God to put things lightly. However, all of the gods present had some degree of worry for this young man. This had never been done before in the history of Olympus, because it was a desperate move. If they were to succeed in battling the earth though, a totally new strategy had to be utilized.

"Yeah, I figured that. Listen, I don't know how I'm going to win over the Romans, and this Jason Grace, I'm not sure that he'll be on board with this, maybe he'll be resentful, maybe he'll fail, I doubt it, knowing he took Mount Othrys with his legion. I know I'll be fighting my very nature on this one, but there's far too much at stake to just sit around and let things play out. I would like to keep one other memory though." Percy had a way of being rather stubborn and blunt at times. Being a son of Poseidon, he didn't like to be restricted and restrained. He was going to get his way, and the others were just going to have to accept it.

His father raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be, my son?" though truth be told, the God really didn't want to know the answer as he had his suspicions.

Percy turned and his eyes met another one of the participants in this meeting, "I'd like to keep the memory I have of Lady Athena."

Several gods and goddesses had the strange need to clear their throats. It was not a hidden fact that the two had spent a considerable amount of time together. Of course, Perseus had chocked it up for being necessary, as Athena was the goddess of crafts as well as wisdom, and so he needed to consult her for matters concerning the rebuilding of the Eternal City. This explanation didn't hold up very well though, considering the fact that most of this counsel was given over dinner, or visits to historical sites cough-dates-cough.

Aphrodite smiled widely. A few beads of sweat formed on Percy's forehead. It must be getting hotter in here... yes, that's it. Definitely.

"I think it's so totally cute that you two are in love, and a love that's certainly going to cause conflict, ah! Tragic forbidden love is the best kind! Just like Helen and Paris!"

The nerve of this goddess, really! There was absolutely, positively, completely nothing going on between Athena and him. Even if the Olympus Tabloids had gotten suspicious photos of the two out and about. Hermes would have to be interrogated... erm... questioned politely about that matter at a later time, regardless...

Percy rolled his eyes, "I'm married to Thalia and I love her completely. Athena and I are friends, that's all there is to it. You all know how loyal I am, I don't have it in me to betray anyone, especially not like that. It's just that we resented each other to the core for a long time, and now we've been able to mend all those burned bridges. I just don't want all of those experiences and effort to be for nothing... that's it, nothing more to it, scouts honor" he raised his right hand to add effect.

All eyes were on Athena. The goddess hated to be put on the spot like that, but it couldn't be avoided.

"Perseus is right, anyone who thinks any different is a fool. Besides, why would I have any reason to pursue anything more than friendship with him?" There were definitely barbs laced with those words. Oh dear, there would be a conversation after this, Percy just knew it.

Aphrodite gave a chuckle that said we'll-see-who-the-fool-is. The room started to unwind and become chaotic. Before total disintegration could happen, order was restored.

"Enough! Perseus will be transported to the wolf house after his memory has been wiped, leaving him with his basic memories, and those of Athena. He will be tested and trained by Lupa, and then it will be by his own luck and skill to find Camp Jupiter. After this, the Fates only know what is in store for all of us. Perseus, since my wife decided to put this ridiculous plan in motion, she will oversee your memory as well as your journey to the Roman camp. This will be done on the morrow, this meeting is adjourned." With that, the gods departed, save for Poseidon, Zeus, and Hera.

Percy made his way out into the courtyard that surrounded the palace of the gods and down the steps that lead to and from the council room. He had taken it upon himself to design a visiting residence for demigods that had business with the Olympians, heroes that had been summoned for an extended amount of time. He had also suggested that the gods invite a few of their children every once in a while to stay in order to foster a more typical familial bond between parent and child. Remarkably, a few of them had taken up the opportunity and Camp morale seemed to greatly benefit from this small gesture all at the behest of a single Savior of Olympus.

As he closed the door to the main lobby of the demigod residence, he sighed and looked down at his shoes, it was going to be a long day after all.

"I suppose you aren't to happy with me right now, right?" He asked, with a hint of regret mixed in with the words.

Behind him was a very pissed goddess of wisdom. Here's a few tips to identify and survive an encounter with such a being: they have crossed arms, a scowl, their eyes slightly glow, and it is in your best interest not to run, otherwise you will be in a considerable amount of anguish.

"You would be correct, however, I am mostly concerned for you, Perseus. This is not something that can just be brushed off lightly. Whether you intend for it or not, you will be changed fundamentally by this. You may never be the same again. Have you considered what your... wife... may think of this? Your mother? By taking part in Hera's plan, you will greatly change your relationships. You may even become Roman-like. What then? How will your friends at Camp treat you when you return to them, if you manage to live at all?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know, Athena. I don't know much at all, but what I do know is that I have love for all of you up here, for my friends at camp, and even those who could care less if I died or not, I have love for them too. So I have to try this. Who knows, I might end up in Tartarus, but if I can keep you and the others from destruction, then it'll be worth it." There was a certain tone of finality in his words, but Athena wasn't one to let things go. She wasn't one to admit error readily either.

"I cannot believe that you will not listen to reason! You will sacrifice here and there, and to what end? I have never been privy to the Romans. They took everything that made me respected in Greece and deprived me of any martial honor, forgoing any advice and aid I could have given them. They embraced my brother Ares, calling him "Mars Ultor". Mars the Avenger... and what did forgoing my wisdom give them? Death and destruction. These are the people, or rather the descendants of those very people. If they are so willing to toss away a valuable ally such as myself, why even bother having faith in them?" Clearly there were still some very deep seeded issues with Athena and the Romans. No need to poke a snake when you can side step it. Perhaps later, when she was in a better mood...

Percy laughed.

"What! What about this is amusing to you Percy?" Athena demanded.

Percy sighed, "I seem to recall a certain goddess voting in favor of my demise when it was a few days before christmas and I was only fourteen years old." He raised a playful eyebrow and smirked. The bastard.

Athena stood up, exasperated and a bit shocked, "That was different! The Romans knew of my prowess and value to the Greeks, you had yet to establish a firm reputation to be called upon!"

Percy's eyes widened, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "By that time I had accomplished what took even Odysseus a decade to accomplish. I retrieved Zeus's main weapon, saved Thalia's pine from death, and even took part in saving Artemis when I didn't even need to! Granted I wasn't much to look at, and I sure wasn't as powerful as I am now, but still, I found it crazy how you and some of the others couldn't give me a chance. Even Artemis was willing to stand up for me, and she hates us vile male scum!" He was laughing hard now as Athena was gritting her teeth.

"I cannot stop you then it seems... you are just going go to your misery and death, and despite anything I do, you will not listen. I see you going down this path that leads only to ruin and you fail to notice that I..."

A stray tear or two trailed down her cheeks as she turned away, as if ashamed to show that side of herself to him, a side that was private, not to be known.

Percy had a look of astonishment on his face. What just happened? Was Athena really... crying? Was that even possible? He had seen Artemis cry in grief for her fallen lieutenant, but there was no real reason for Athena to be so upset, surely she couldn't care _that_ much about his well being?

He walked over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders, gripping them lightly, "Hey, I'll find a way. I did with Kronos, didn't I? When the world was telling me that it was impossible for some puny demigod to beat the Titan Lord, I didn't listen, I let the love I had for my friends, and for my family be my guide on the battlefield. It worked out okay" he wiped the tears away with his thumb gently.

Athena offered a sad smile, "Percy, Gaia isn't even something that was born, she just was. She is one of the Protegenoi, one of the very beings of the universe. You can't kill her like you did with Kronos. She can only be put back to sleep. She is primordial with infinite amounts of power. Disintegrating people in her presence is something that is beneath her, she can literally shake the earth to pieces and rebuild it to her liking. How can you possibly have an optimistic outlook? It's foolish to-"

Percy interrupted her with a stern, serious look that demanded silence, a look he rarely wore on his face, "This is a war, and we are the soldiers that are fighting in it. Death can come for any of us, at any time, and in any place. How is this new conflict different from any ordinary day for a demigod? If Hera and I are wrong, then we will all die by Gaia's hand. But what if Hera and I are right? What if this new prophecy is an opportunity to end millenia of conflict? Isn't that worth fighting for? Isn't that worth dying for?"

Damn him and his inspirational ways.

He lead her to one of the couches in the room and they both sat down. He grinned at her, to which she arched an eyebrow. You could never be sure what Percy Jackson was up to. A mystery himself, one that would never be solved, one that would later strike fear into the heart of the Earth Goddess and her ilk.

"I know what will cheer you up, I have just the thing!" he beamed, as he turned on a television, "A documentary on the French Revolution, nobles getting beheaded, peasants storming the Bastille, and lots of Napoleonic badassery, whad'ya say, huh?" he had the audacity to wag his eyebrows at her as well...

Damn him and his infectious charm.

Athena huffed as he put his arm around her. She knew it was just to comfort her, that there was nothing romantic or intimate about this gesture, but she pretended it was anyways, and snuggled into him. A goddess could dream, after all.

* * *

"This is Percy Jackson, a Son of Neptune, I leave his fate in your hands Romans. Trust in his loyalty, and you shall prevail in the coming days" Juno proclaimed as she began to shimmer and fade away.

Percy still hadn't forgiven this strange goddess for randomly showing up as a hippy lady and having him carry her all the way into camp whilst being followed by two monstrous Gorgons who were out for blood. His head pounded, and he could not make sense of where he was, or where he has been for... well... his whole life. He knew his name, and that he was a son of some Greek god, but other than that, he didn't know if he had any friends, any home, or any purpose. Fortunately for him, he would have all three by the end of the week.

"Percy Jackson," the intimidating girl in the purple toga called out, "You will go to Octavian at the Temple of Jupiter so that he might read your auguries. If they are favorable, you may join, if not, we will kill you. Hazel Levesque, you will lead Percy to Octavian, and Frank Zhang, you will report in the Armory for weapon polishing. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Praetor Rey-"

"Wow, you guys got this Roman thing down pat! Imposing demeanor, fancy buildings, and an attitude problem to boot. Well, let's get this over with, I have a feeling I've been in situations like this my whole life."

The infuriating son of Neptune had the audacity to yawn in her presence like that.

Damn his rebellious and carefree nature.

The two demigods... at least that's what they, and the rest of these people called themselves... gaped at him, clearly he had overstepped his bounds, but he was past caring. Some people took themselves way too seriously sometimes. Percy took it upon himself to remind them that they burped and stumbled and erred from time to time as well, after all, they were all at least part human, right?

"Watch your tongue, Percy Jackson! That's a week of moping floors you've just earned yourself!" the girl who called herself Reyna was scarlet faced. Good, mission accomplished.

"Yes ma'am, of course ma'am" Percy answered, as he was hurried away from a growling Praetor.

Percy just knew it was going to be a long day, and maybe, just maybe, he'd get his memory back and meet the goddess that called herself Athena.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

_SO, that's that for now._

_A lot of people are speculating that primordials like Chaos or Nyx will help Percy and Annabeth (warning for spoilers) as they have fallen to tartarus. Let me just say right now, that's not going to happen. In mythology, they are unconscious, and they are not players in the schemes of the gods. They don't have a role in this sort of thing, and Rick wouldn't do that. If those other beings could get involved, they would have stopped Gaia, or it would have been suggested that they needed their aid to close the doors. The embodiment of chaos and the eternal darkness would not stop to chat with mortal demigods... they are way beneath them on the food chain._

_I personally think that the "other team on the side of tartarus fighting simultaneously" will be the Gods and Percy and Annabeth, while Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel will restore Athena Parthenos, put the gods back into working order, and quell the feud, while fighting Gaia's forces in the mortal world. It would make sense that since the gods are most suitable for fighting in tartarus, they'd fight there with Percy and Annabeth, while, not having Godly firepower, the Greek demigods would need the Romans, and so on and so forth._

_I think Frank will die, and because of his sacrifice, his part will be complete. Hazel, being dead and pretty much breaking a natural law, will have to go back to the underworld at the end having saved the day (they are going to win, Rick wouldn't have the Gods and Demigods lose in his story, though a lot of demigods and spirits and such will die probably), will go back and be with Frank in the underworld. Leo will find love somehow, maybe Reyna, or something, hey, anything can happen..._

_ANYWHO... those are my thoughts, feel free to comment on them, agree, disagree, whatever, and please comment on the story and tell me where you think I can do better, am doing good, or should go next. I am going to structure the story like this, skipping over vast parts of Rick's story, since we already know what is going on and what happens, though i'll go into 1st person for Athena and Percy from time to time, though I like writing in the third person as a general rule._

_Arrivederci, mio amici!_

_Oldspice2625_


	15. Old Friends and New Friends

_I'm so sorry that I waited this long to update. I wanted to toss ideas around in my head to see what would work and what I would like to add to the story. Also, I want to study abroad and in order to have the scholarship money to do so, I need to maintain the 4.0 that I have in university while doing honors which is not easy. At any rate, SORRY :O._

_I'm going to speed things up a bit here, this chapter will begin when Percy and Co. are getting ready to sail in Son of Neptune, the quest, and the return... the next chapter will go through Mark of Athena (or it will be addressed in this chapter) and after that, I will begin on my interpretation of what will happen in House of Hades._

_Warning: There will be a lot of changes (by that I mean suspenseful things and deaths/twists) and Percy will be going through changes. My thinking is Percy's mind-wipe will change him a bit, he won't be super OOC, but more mature and "hardened" by his experiences, also, another twist involved if you've ever read into Elder Scrolls lore._

_Without further adieu,_

Chapter 15: Old Friends and New Friends

It was decided by the Roman Senate that Percy, Hazel, and Frank were to venture into the north, to locate the lost standard of the Roman 12th Legion. Percy had a feeling this was to be some kind of joke, a jape of the gods, for if any rumor were to be believed, this was to be a suicide mission of sorts. So be it. Though his memories were still fuzzy, his instincts told him that he was more than prepared for this... he was born for this. His blood flowed with anticipation and excitement, almost as if he was going up to bat and score the winning home run of a baseball game. There was also a feeling of dread, that no matter what he did, succeed or fail, there was to be no victory, at least not one won without the blood of many good warriors spilled.

In the few days he had spent at Camp Jupiter, Percy felt different. Something was off about him that he just couldn't place. Something had drastically changed about him. When he looked at people, it was almost as if he could feel their life force slipping out, some quicker than others... almost. He was more serious, and his carefree nature, while still intact, had receded to be replaced with a more stoic young man. The kind of stoic that had been through numerous night mares, who had gazed into the darkness of the void and had returned bitter and distant from his friends.

His actions were different as well. He trained diligently, slept less hours, and meditated. He thought a great deal about deep, lofty things like the state of the world, and what his actions did to influence it for the better.

Three nights before the journey was to begin, he decided to travel ahead to see the Pax and ascertain the condition of the trio's means to the north. It was less than impressive. A small purple boat that looked less than seaworthy. This would not do. A change was in order.

Percy sighed, "Well, things could be worse... but I'll have to start over. This thing's got to go," after an hour in the nearby woods, the demigod had collected.

Chop. Chop. Chop. Went the axe that seared the wood into soft, flat planks. He would have to work quickly, as time was running out and soon the party would have to depart, there was only a week to unleash death... or was it unchain? Nevermind... any way it was sliced, the situation was dire.

"Would you care for some company, young man?" Called a familiar voice.

Turning around, Percy's eyes met the owner of the voice that had addressed him. It was as if the breath had been taken from his lungs. She had a beauty about her that demanded respect. It was not a feminine beauty, though to be true, she was not ugly or like a man at all, she possessed a different kind of beauty. A simple, yet elegant. She was dressed in khaki shorts and an olive colored t-shirt with a straw hat perched ever so softly upon her raven colored hair that was tied up in a pony-tail. She wore sandals of leather on her feet.

She repeated her question, "Well? May I or may I not?" She had a small smile on her face. One that had a certain contented knowledge about it.

Percy was shaken out of his reverie and cleared his throat, a slight blush about his cheeks, "Um... yeah, it's alright. Although I have to warn you, I'm not the best company and I have a job to do so I apologize if it seems that I'm ignoring you"

The woman glanced at the pile of wood, "You're creating something, is that it? Would you care for some help?"

Percy glanced behind him, "Oh this? Nah, it would be bad of me to impose on a stranger. I'm building a better boat, something way more seaworthy than what has been loaned out to us. We're going on a whaling mission up in Alaska soon so she'll have to be tough to ride out the waves"

"I Insist on helping you then"

She was persistent, he gave her that.

Percy shrugged, "Suit yourself, I'm aiming for something simple, but sturdy and elegant all the same. In three days I want to have a nice little war galley, something out of the age of exploration, you know? Smaller of course, but the same concept"

A sly grin crept across her face, "I think I have a better idea... three days, you said? I believe we can work with that. Come, let us begin, we have not a minute to waste." Waving him over, he followed her to an abandoned warehouse that stored naval cargo.

* * *

They worked the entire day, soldering steel plates together, making measurements, and fixing the main body of the naval vessel to completion. Percy knew he was dealing with a supernatural entity. It wasn't his instincts... no... it was more the fact that she made steel plates, tools, and electronic equipment appear out of thin air... yes, it was that fact that tipped him off.

Who was she though? He knew her... he was certain of it. But where? When? And what cruel god allowed him to forget this person? With the superstructure of the hull and deck completed, the two rested for the day, though, truth me told, the mysterious woman did most of the work.

"This vessel will be one of the mightiest out there for certain. It will be part cruiser, with the capabilities of a destroyer. If you would like, a runway for an aircraft carrier can also be installed at a later time. She'll be armed with MK41 vertical launching system standard missiles, vertical launch ASROC Tomahawk cruise missiles, six MK-46 torpedoes, two MK-45 5-inch 54 caliber lightweight guns, two phalanx close-in-weapons systems, along with two LAMPS MK III MH-60 B/R helicopters that house Hellfire missiles as well as MK-50 torpedoes... in short... she is, as you young people might say, 'a true bad-ass'"

Percy's eyes were wide like dinner plates, "Well, I was figuring something simple, like a sail boat, not a full vehicle of utter annihilation, but sure, I mean, why not!?" He chuckled at the audacity of such a thing, rolling into the Roman harbor just two days from now. How would he explain this to Reyna and the Senate, it wasn't like he could just say, "Hey guys, guess what!? I built this huge warship with a goddess and she has enough firepower to reduce half of Los Angeles to dust, sweet huh?!"

"This is incredible, really, but I think it might be a bit much for what's needed," Percy suggested.

The woman shook her head, disagreeing, "Nonsense. And besides, I like to give those 'friends' of yours a piece of my mind whenever possible. Remind them of who they are dealing with."

The two were seated outside the warehouse, watching the sunset, when Percy reached over and gently took the woman's hand in his, causing her to recoil slightly.

"You know, you remind me of someone I know, very well, if I might be so bold to say so. Her name is Athena, and I feel a bit bittersweet about that," he reminisced.

The woman arched an eyebrow, "Why does that memory trouble you so?" she asked, genuinely curious.

The demigod sighed, "You see, I guess you could say I developed feelings for her. I never told her this. And to be honest, it was late into the time I knew her. I don't know where she is right now, but somehow, I remember her very clearly. What I like about her the most, is arguably the most strange thing to like in a person. I like the way she is so persistent and stubborn, but in a great way. The kind of way that a scientist would be, on a mission to find an answer or a cure to something, and they just won't let up. She's gives so much of herself so freely. I know because she saved my life when she could have let me die. She had no reason to care about my life, but she did regardless of what would happen. That kind of mercy doesn't come around too often. I must have found someone else though, I'm pretty sure of that, but I don't know for certain. Everything is so foggy for me right now,"

The woman smiled, flattered at the honest nature of the demigod's compliments.

"I think my latin teacher, I can't place a name or face, but I think he told me that Athena doesn't get involved romantically, it's a shame even though I know I'd never have a chance with her, things tend to end badly if I'm not mistaken as far as that is concerned. I must have found someone else to love, but I don't know. In truth, I would like to be with her the most, but that's impossible. We've experienced so much together in such a short amount of time. I don't think anyone else could ever understand me. Besides, we've both grown, myself more-so than her."

"I'm sure this Athena of yours returns your feelings. After all, how could one not take notice of your character? You selflessly sacrifice for those that you love, here you are attempting to build a better craft for your friends while they rest. You have a good heart and are worthy of anyone's love" the woman suggested.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Percy leaned back against the way, looking out into the sea deep in thought, "There's a bit of a problem though,"

The woman's gray eyes studied him with curiosity, "Oh? And what might that be?"

"It wouldn't work out between me and Athena-"

"You mean to say, 'Athena and I'" the woman mentally slapped herself. Old habits die hard, she supposed. Now wasn't the time for silly corrections. There was something real, and honest going on here. Besides, the presentation did not matter so much, so long as the feelings and message were right and true.

Percy arched an eyebrow, giving a light chuckle, "You're right, 'Athena and I'. At any rate, the part that makes me Percy Jackson, that is, mortal, makes me want to marry and have children the mortal way. Besides me power over water, I'm a regular human. That's the only way of life I know. It seems that we are too different, and that's not even accounting for the rest of her family. Her father especially. I never saw how such a thing as physical intimacy between two people could be so detrimental, I guess. To me, it's an expression of trust in one another, a joining of hearts, minds, and souls. The ultimate show of loyalty and exclusiveness. I mean, it's not as if the two people would do that with anyone else, it's something special that they alone share between each other. I don't know, I'm probably wrong though. Maybe I can change. Maybe someday that part of me won't be important, so long as I can be with her. Like I said though, I won't get a chance to prove that right or wrong, if I truly am with someone else. I could never betray them like that. I couldn't live with myself," he narrowed his eyes, as if promising something to himself.

The woman looked out into the distance, "Perhaps Athena is wrong. You do make a convincing argument. After all, change is something that happens whether we will it or not. Change is inevitable, yet some things are permanent. It is up to us to decide what is important to keep, and what to discard."

The sun was set, and the stars began to come out.

"Well, at any rate, we can stop for now, and begin again in the morning," Percy suggested with a yawn. Stretching his arms, he quickly dozed off.

The woman regarded the demigod for a moment, then, standing up, she produced a blanket and covered him up in it. She took out a pair of headphones and placed them over his ears and then began to work on the mighty vessel that was to be.

"Perseus Jackson. I should have hated you. But somehow, things turned out to be the opposite. I'm in love with you, and yet, I have not the slightest inkling as to how that occurred. Perhaps if I was not stubborn, perhaps we would have known each other earlier and fell in love where we could be with one another. Perhaps you would not have done the things you did. But you would not be Percy, and I, I would not be Athena. So perhaps things were meant to unfold this way. I can only hope that there will be another chance for us to be together,"

The wind was the only one to answer her with a soft breeze. There was much work to do indeed.

* * *

Percy awoke near a quiet lake that was fed by a lazy stream. It was a peaceful, wooded area, with an open meadow to his left. There were a few small docks and at the edge of one was a man dressed in black silken robes with a fishing hat on who was casting a reel into the lake.

Confused, Percy walked towards the man. He was sure that just a few moments ago, he was working on a warship.

"Hey there! I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to get up! Why don't you come over here, the fish are being generous today!" The man called over his shoulder, giving a friendly glance to the demigod.

Percy made his way over to the man, unsure as to what was going to happen. Instinct made him keep his hand in his pocket, just in case he needed Riptide. Something told him he often got into nasty situations in peaceful places like this on more than one occasion.

Taking a seat near the man, he regarded him for a moment. The man had tan skin with a muscular build. He wore no shoes, and his toenails were shiny and black, almost like talons... weird. His hair flowed out from underneath his fishing hat and seemed to be naturally spiky. Two things stood out even more about this person. First, he had markings on his face, each cheek had a symbol, one was a flame, the other had an hour glass on it. His forehead was a tattoo of three triangles that formed one big triangle. The second thing was his eyes. They were... black. Black eyes with gold irises. This person wasn't human, that was for sure. He was either some kind of god or monster.

"Neither, I'm a Daedric Prince, well, more like their leader or something like that... at any rate, I'm not your enemy, quite the opposite really, the name's Ashur," The man cheerfully supplied.

Percy recoiled, was he-

"Reading your mind? Yes. Sorry about that, force of habit I guess. You're dreaming right now, which normally is the jurisdiction of my sister, Vaermina, however, there are certain privileges that I retain. I came here to explain a few things to you. Make your journey a bit more manageable I hope," he finished with a wink.

Percy looked at him with a mix of confusion and curiosity, "Okay then, what is it exactly you wanted to tell me? Is it something to do with the upcoming war with the Giants?" He asked, hoping for some useful information that would tip the odds in his favor.

Ashur shrugged, "I can't tell you that, I can supply you with the information, you have to make it work in your favor. In other words, I can supply you with the tools and materials, you have to build the house. Firstly, you will gain the ability to end this conflict of yours, should you choose to do so, so congrats! On the other hand, in order to gain this ability, you will have to sacrifice a part of yourself. Not so lovely, I suppose," he baited his hook and cast again, the line made a ripple as the bobber sat on the surface of the water.

Percy was surprised, "You mean we're going to win?! That's great! But what do you mean? What do I have to give up?"

Ashur smiled, "I guess in your case it won't really be giving something, rather, interesting as this case is, you may actually gain something from it... but yes, you will undergo a change, in fact, you already have been changing."

"I called myself a Daedric Prince, didn't ?" he asked.

Percy nodded.

"What is that, exactly? Well, to be blunt, the embodiment of change and permanency. Permanent in the way that a Daedric Prince will always exist, for they are the vessel of which their realm comes from. We embody change in the way that as our realms grow and transform, so do we. Our longevity allows us to have a wisdom and experience few other beings can fathom."

"What does that mean with me, though? I've never felt any different from other demigods" Percy asked.

Ashur nodded in agreement, "Of course. We Princes chose to take on the sufferings of mortal kind. Though we don't need to eat, or sleep, or work, we choose to do these things in order to be connected to the beings in our realm. After all, if we didn't, we'd be robotic and detached. We wouldn't be able to conceptualize things like morality and circumstance. We'd carry out the law, but not justice, so to speak. My brother, Caesar **(AN: I use the classical latin pronunciation with the hard sound, so it sounds like "kai-saar", not "see-zer")** has a sphere of influence that is closely associated with mortals. He was known as the Daedric Prince of Life."

Percy was confused, "You said 'he was known'? So what, he quit or something?"

Ashur chuckled, "Something like that, you could say. Daedric Princes are not invincible, what I mean to say is, our bodies can be destroyed, at let me say, this is nothing short of a herculean effort on the attacker's side. When we do get destroyed, which has almost never happened, our spirit, or as we'd call it, our Animus is cast into oblivion for a spell or two, and then, we just come right back as if nothing happened. I should clarify though, that something like that would take place in a realm other than that Prince's realm, seeing as they created their own realm, it would be quite hilarious if they were destroyed by their own creation... but you get the idea."

Percy scratched his head as he took all of this in, "What does Caesar and being a Daedric Prince have to do with me? I'm the son of Poseidon... or Neptune... however you want to look at it."

Ashur arched an eyebrow and rubbed his chin, "Are you?"

Percy blinked, "Wait... what?"

The Daedric Prince laughed, "I'm kidding. You are indeed the son of Poseidon. Nevertheless, you see, that whole thing with Kronos was really an extension of something going on in the Outer Realms. The story is a long one, so I'll spare you the details. What's important to know, is that, because of what Kronos did, Caesar had to give up his essence and regress himself. A brilliant Prince himself, he used something he created with our brother, Hermaeus Mora, and sent his essence into the future, to find a suitable host. You Percy Jackson, are that host. Caesar was the Daedric Prince for the Realm of Earth, having created the universe in which you reside. In time, his essence will completely bind with your own, merging the two of your souls together to form one complete being."

Percy stood up, taking a few steps back while breathing in erratically, "What the hell?! Is this some kind of horror movie?! Some kind of joke?! I'm supposed to be happy or calm about this?! I have some god-like thing attached to my soul?! What the hell is this all about?!"

Ashur sighed, "Listen, you're not in pain or anything, are you?"

Percy was distracted from his shock and anger for a moment, "What? No... at least nothing noticable... why?"

Ashur nodded, "See? It's like this Percy, you needn't worry, since the Realm would have chosen a host to become the new Prince of Life anyways, since every realm needs its anchor to the three Golden Goddesses, each Daedric Prince being that anchor. You will retain most of your personality and features , the main thing that will change is your authority over the realm, and your power of course. How you feel, how you interact with things, your personality... all of those things will remain dominant. You'll go through a few physical changes, though to be honest, you'll hardly notice them. The biggest change will be your longevity. You will be, for all intents and purposes, immortal unless somehow you screw up and get destroyed... in which case you'll just reform after a while."

Percy looked down into the lake, pondering this, "Why are you telling me all of these things? Why now?"

The line tugged, and the Prince reeled in his catch, "Because Caesar was my brother, I mean my blood brother. We share the same mother, and I find it my responsibility to make sure this transition goes well. Also, it is time to prepare you for your task, the final one. Gaea is rising and there is no one who can defeat her in direct combat... except for the entity that controls the universe in which she resides. That entity must know of their task, their purpose in this story so that the whole of the universe can be preserved. I am telling you this now, because it is convenient. Getting your memory erased granted a perfect opportunity, a blank slate for something new to take hold. Whether you realize it or not Percy Jackson, you are the perfect candidate for this Daedric throne. Who else is selfless to the point that you are? Who else has the courage and will to be unbend-able and incorruptible? Your friends? Of course not. They doubt themselves, or are too full of pride or selfishness. They act like typical teenagers. But you? Your friends, the world, even your own enemies are shown mercy and forgiveness. That is the hallmark of a true leader. It is time for this universe, broken and tattered as it is, to heal and rejoin the rest of the Daedric Realms."

Percy started to walk away, "Where do I go from here? What do I do? When am I supposed to do whatever it is that saves the world?"

Ashur regarded Percy sadly, "Those are questions you must figure out yourself. When I was a boy, I was a slave. My mother and father were unknown to me, and I was alone and hungry. I learned to be selfless though, and to show mercy. I also knew when to strike down those who would not repent. That path was mine to walk alone. So must you, so have all the other Princes. Such is the way of a true champion. Don't despair though, you will be able to call on your friends, they won't be able to give you answers, but they will give you support. When I thought all was lost, I found my voice, and it was strong enough to shake the old gods from their shiny thrones, ushering in a new era of peace and love. Now it is your turn, with this Realm. Goodbye Percy Jackson, in time, we will greet each other as brothers. I'm sure the goddess Athena is waiting for you,"

With one last smile, the Prince sent Percy back to his own world.

* * *

"So, you're finally awake," the goddess greeted.

Percy stirred...

Oh god... This woman was Athena all along. What the HELL did he do? What did he say!? Jumping Jupiter on a pogo stick! He admitted his love for her on a whim! IDIOT! Okay, okay, play it cool. The biggest pain of amnesia was... doing stupid things and later realizing that the things you did... were indeed stupid.

Percy slowly stood up and brushed himself off. He took a moment to take Athena in. She must be breaking so many rules, doing this for him. Gods. He hadn't even taken that into account. He vaguely recalled that there was a big rule against direct intervention of the gods and mortal heroes.

"Athena... gods... you're going to get in so much trouble for this. Let me take the blame for this, alright? I never expected you to-"

the goddess silenced him with a firm, but friendly look, "It must have been quite a dream you had, restoring a portion of your memory. You shall have to treat me to that tale sometime. However, I will not allow you to take the burden of my own desires and actions. Besides, what crime has been committed here? This effort is help you in your quest to save New Rome. They do not deserve your help, Percy... they do not. They are terrible, and irredeemable, and if their city was aflame, I would not spit on it to put out the fire for what they have done to me. However, it would be infantile to allow such past crimes to allow me to blunder, especially in such an important endeavor. The facts are this: you need to travel to Alaska to find Thanatos and free him. To do so, you will need reliable transportation, and later, something to even the odds against a giant. This is the aid I can offer to you now. I would much rather stand beside you, but I am not permitted to yet."

Percy walked over and snaked his arms around Athena's waist, pulling her into a hug, "I know. What I said earlier... it wasn't a lie. I don't regret saying it either. I don't know why or how things turned out the way they did, but even though it isn't as I'd like it to be, still, I wouldn't have it any other way. You might hate my for this, but I have to know, in order to move forward, did I meet someone else?"

Athena inwardly flinched, as if recoiling from a slap. She knew that if she did as her heart practically screamed for her to do, she'd lose Percy's trust forever. Everything that had been built up, all of their experiences, would turn to dust, be for naught. What was that saying? If you loved someone, you had to let them go, and if they loved you back, they would return? Ridiculous mortal garbage...

"Yes"

Creating the olive tree for Athens, Winning the Trojan War, those were difficult. Giving up Annabeth to Frederick was damn near impossible. But this? A whole new level of difficulty.

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed to be an eternity.

"I see. Well, I can't very well abandon her, can I? But I can promise you this, if you can wait for me, I swear, I'll spend the rest of my life attempting to make it up to you," Percy smiled as he leaned in and kissed Athena on the cheek, "This is as far as I can go. You know me, damned loyalty and all... I should return to the Romans as soon as possible, that worm Octavian will think up some scheme to discredit me otherwise."

Athena nodded, a blush on her cheeks, "You had better hurry up then, and make good on your promise Jackson. I'm not the type to wait or share."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A sly grin crept up on Percy's mouth, "You know what? I think we can spare a little while longer... I have an idea. You know what will really give the middle finger to the Romans?"

The goddess returned the grin once Percy told her his plan...

* * *

On the morning of the day of departure, Percy returned... in style.

A loud foghorn tore through the dark silence, and the Romans came running, Reyna still in her lavender colored pajamas.

"JACKSON! What in the name of PLUTO is this thing?! Where have you been?!"

The Romans were going crazy over the sight of the huge Cruiser/Destroyer hybrid. The warship had it's name and symbol painted on the front of the hull,

Frank was beaming, "That... is... so... AWESOME! It's like you took the Ticonderoga class and the Arleigh-Burke class and fused them together! And look at those sweet LAMPS on the starboard deck! And those MK-54 guns! Are those imperial gold munitions?!"

"Gods above, Frank, why don't you just marry the thing?" Hazel laughed.

"Is it legal to do that? Because I-"

"I was just kidding, dummy!"

_Athena's Glory _was its name. With a mighty owl perched on the aegis itself, carrying the goddess's spear in its beak. It was a war machine to be feared and envied.

"All aboard that's going aboard! That's an order!" Percy chuckled. The three set off shortly after, much to Octavian's dismay, and the rest of Camp Jupiter's wonder.

Things were starting to look up... almost.

* * *

"As the Gods of Olympus are my witness... as I live and breathe... my dear, is that... is that truly you?" Chiron managed, tears dropping from his eyes.

Camp Halfblood was having a meeting in the Amphitheater when a girl with blonde hair and striking gray eyes just... stepped out of thin air.

"Chiron? Where? How? Am I really back?"

"I don't believe it! First kelp head comes back from an exploding mountain, and now his dead girlfriend comes back from the DEAD?!" Clarisse shouted. Although, truth be told, the smile on her face told a different story.

One thing was clear...

Annabeth Chase had returned...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH EVOOLLLLLLLLLL!_

_I always thought it was odd that the Greek Gods were the highest authority in the land... I wanted to mix a polytheistic tradition with a monotheistic one, and mix in elements of Buddhism as well. Also, i'm a huge videogame nerd, so references to Zelda, ho! In the next chapters, things will start to heat up, as I obviously just derailed the plot of Son of Neptune... I just flew through a bunch of stuff while keeping the main story line intact. That's how I will operate for these next few ones since i'll rely on my own stuff to get us on through here._

_I have so many more characters that I have to offer, most which won't be in this story, but another one dealing with Artemis and Lord Ashur, the Daedric Prince of Eternity. (Daedric Princes are a part of the Elder Scrolls Lore)._

_You might be thinking about what i'm doing with Annabeth now, and Thalia, and Athena... well... YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE MUAHAHA!_

_I promise i'll try to be nice to you guys and update, but i'm so overburdened with work and school that it is difficult, but if you still care to read, THANK YOU, I truly, TRULY appreciate your support and love._

_Until next time..._

_Oldspice2625_


	16. Old Habits Die Hard

_Greetings fellows and chums, now we dive a bit deeper into the foray that is DALBAH. This chapter is going to feature the struggle that Percy is having, slowing turning more and more into a Daedric Prince. I got the idea for this from the apotheosis (transformation from mortal to godlike) from the Shivering Isles questline, along with various stories in Greek mythology. This is going to be a bit darker in nature, I like to follow light with dark and etc... If you're wondering what Thalia is doing, guess what? ME TOO. I figure she'll show up after Percy and... (well, that's a lil secret! :D) take a dip into Tartarus. I'm not focusing on that part of the story, that arc will bloom towards the end. The main focus in Percy and Athena. And I just got an idea for the ending chapters that I hope will stay in my mind._

_Without further adieu,_

_Chapter 16: Old Habits Die Hard_

* * *

The trio from Camp Jupiter had traveled on their godly warship for three days without stopping. In a few hours, they would arrive off of the Alaskan shore, nearing the glacier on which Alcyoneus kept Thanatos chained along with a large amount of Imperial Gold and the Roman Standard. As the three neared their destination, Percy's heart began to beat faster. What was this feeling? Excitement? Fear? Anxiety? For some reason, he wanted this. He wanted more challenges and more risks. The thrill of the chase and victory. His power over water had increased dramatically, everyday he practiced until he was more proficient in the art of hydrokinesis. Now, he could summon huge waves of water, or summon thin whips and even control the raindrops that fell around him to form icy daggers and needles. He did not mention this to his two travel companions, but he could also do more sinister things with his abilities.

Along with his water powers, he gained abilities pertaining to his authority as the new Daedric Prince of Life. He could see the lifespans of people above their heads, the day on which that person was supposed to die, up to the very minute. He did not know what the numbers meant at first, indeed, it was not until an elderly person had collapsed that he understood what he was seeing. He had a sick feeling in his stomach. He knew soon he would be able to kill anyone he wanted to. Having that kind of power was forbidden in his eyes. While it was true devastating godly attacks could destroy much, having the ability to instantly end a life without even having to life a finger was something evil. Percy didn't like to think about that... that kind of power would corrupt absolutely. He had to keep control of this ability or else it would consume him and he would degenerate even further from his normal self.

"So what's the plan?" Hazel asked.

It was interesting. The two Romans with him trusted Percy to make the plans. Having most of his memory back, he chuckled, causing the two to look at each other in confusion.

Percy noticed this, "Oh, don't worry, I'm not crazy or anything. It's just that it's kind of funny since Annabeth used to make all the plans and I was in the same position you guys are, that's all," he answered nonchalantly.

As they walked, Percy rubbed his chin a few times being deep in thought. After a few minutes he shared his thoughts, "When we meet this Giant, you guys will go free Thanatos. Frank, you'll need to use your tinder in order to free him. Be careful, don't use more of it than you have to. While Frank does this, Hazel, you'll call Arion and the two of you will make for the standard. Once you have completed that, go back to the ship and sail for New Rome."

They both frowned. Something was missing from this plan.

Frank decided to go out on a limb and sate his curiosity, "What about Alcyoneus? It's not like he's going to just sit there and do nothing."

"Yeah, and what about the dead fifth cohort? Surely they will be there as well," Hazel added.

Percy grinned, "I'll take care of them both. Just worry about staying alive and getting that standard back along with Thanatos. They are the reason we are here... everything depends on them. I'll handle them."

The two romans exchanged a nervous glance. What was Percy thinking? He'd be outnumbered for sure, and there was no way one demigod, even the son of Neptune could withstand all of that... or could there? There was no time to argue as they neared the fake New Rome that was covered in Alaskan ice.

Before them was the giant Alcyoneus, sitting on an icy throne with two hundred dead legionaries flanking both of his sides, weapons ready. The giant smiled diabolically at Percy and his companions. Percy smiled back. The immortal fool had no idea what was in store for him. Percy was going to win. He was destined to win. He was so powerful now, he was a god... no... he was God.

The giant sat upright in his chair, "Welcome romans, I had thought that you would have came sooner, and with greater numbers. No matter. The outcome will be the same. Soon you will all be dead, and your camp will be up in flames. A pity you will not be able to see it burn. What was that saying, 'Mother knows best'? Yes, my mother does know best. After all, it is her plan that will destroy both the Greek and Roman scum," the giant waved them off, like a non-threat. It was almost like he was bored. That it was an insult to be pitted against such pitiful specimens.

Percy glanced behind, "Hazel, Frank, you have your orders. Get going," he gave them a stare that said don't-question-me. They didn't.

Alcyoneus stood up, "Legionaries, seize them! Do not let that boy free Thanatos!" The giant finished with a bellow.

Percy stamped his foot into the ground, causing a huge wall of ice to raise from the ground, cutting off the dead soldiers, Alcyoneus, and himself from Frank and Hazel giving them the space and time they needed.

The giant turned to him, "You'll regret that Jackson. I was going to spare you and bring you to mother as a personal sacrifice, a place of honor... but now you will know pain and suffering like no other," he barred his teeth and the demigod.

Percy did nothing be stare back. He slowly walked towards the group of combatants and took something off of his back. It was a long katana-like sword and he uncapped rip-tide. There was an inscription on the katana that was in Daedric, it read, "Second Star – The First is for Her".

Percy's eyes narrowed, "No...I already know of suffering. Mongrels like you have no place in my new world. It is time for your judgement, Alcyoneus."

Percy leaped right into the thick of things, placing parries, counters, and slashes as his two swords ripped through frozen bone and flesh alike. Slash. Parry. Slash. Dodge. Roll. Using defense and offense at the same time, Percy was like an animal. Graceful and elegant, yet deadly as if dancing a macabre dance of death.

* * *

Frank's tinder was getting far too low for his liking. That is... any bit of it lost was too much for the Chinese Canadian.

"Almost...Almost... Alllmmooosst...Aaaaaaannnnnddd DONE!" he immediately submerged the flaming wood into the snow, suffocating the fire.

"Well done, Frank Zhang. Now I am free to return to my duties as the Gatekeeper," Thanatos congratulated as he stretched his arms and legs.

"Aren't you going to help us first?" The demigod asked, hopeful. It didn't hurt to ask death to help, who could be a better ally?

The god offered him a wry smile, "But my young friend, I already am. When people strike killing blows now, those who suffer them will remain dead. That's a great help for your friends at camp, isn't it?" He gave Frank a winning smile, than took off on his black wings.

At that moment, Hazel and Arion returned with the golden eagle in hand, she offered her hand to help Frank mount the godly steed.

"Shouldn't we help him?" He asked, as they watched Percy battle Alcyoneus and his forces.

Hazel frowned and shook her head, "We have our orders, now let's get back to Camp. His sacrifice won't be in vain," she finished grimly.

They both galloped off, leaving Percy to fend for himself, never looking back.

* * *

Alcyoneus laughed maniacally, "You see?! Even your friends turn against you and run! They know there is no hope against Gaia! Even you bow your head in defeat. I shall make your death quick, do not worry."

A chuckle... then more... and more... until Percy was bursting out laughing. The giant growled. How dare he?! Had he gone mad?

"STOP THIS!" The giant bellowed.

Percy was holding his sides, as if it was painful to laugh. He wiped a tear from his eye, "I'm sorry, really I am. You see though, I wanted them to leave. I planned this out. I figured I didn't want them to see what I'm going to do to you next. I'll start with your forces, 'kay?"

The giant's eyes widened as the dead bodies began to lift up, slowly swirling around, closing in and forming a ball. A literal ball of bodies. Percy held his hands up to support them, as if controlling them and then squeezed his hands together, crushing the mass of limbs into a bloody paste, letting it fall around them. The ground was instantly soaked in blood.

The giant looked around him. What was this? A son of Neptune couldn't do this... minor power of water was the most one could hope for... but this?

It was Percy's turn to grin maniacally, "You like that? Interesting fact, blood is kind of like a liquid. I can control it just the same as I do with water. It takes an enormous amount of focus, but my meditation has paid off in that respect. Now. I want you to know a little secret as well," Percy approached Alcyoneus, forcing the giant to his knees. Alcyoneus was lost for words... what was this boy? Why couldn't he move? It was sick, his body was being used like a rag-doll. The pain was unbearable, tearing through his bodily fibers.

Percy put his lips to the giant's ear and whispered sinisterly, "Oil's like water too. I also have the power to devour souls. Goodbye, Alcyoneus," Percy willed the giant's face to his, gazing deeply with wide eyes the new Daedric Prince opened his mouth, forcing Alcyoneus's to do this same as the giant screamed out in pain.

A bright light escaped from both Percy and Alcyoneus's eyes and mouth and then in a moment... all was quiet. The giant's dead, lifeless body fell to the ground with a clank. Brushing himself off, Percy sheathed his swords and looked around. Waving his hand from left to right, a huge wave of ice pushed the fake New Rome off into the sea. Satisfied with his work, he dematerialized into droplets of water, traveling at a rapid pace toward the real New Rome.

* * *

"Hold! We must hold ranks! This is what your training has come to, Romans! Our city is in peril, we must stand and fight!" Reyna shouted from Scipio, as she darted in and out jabbing Polybotes with a spear.

The situation was grim. Fires broke out in New Rome as the siege weapons of the monsters fired again and again, veteran Romans dashing here and there, putting them out as best as they could. If help didn't arrive soon, they'd be overrun. Another wave of Cyclopes and Centaurs closed in on the left flank, nearest to the ocean.

"Charge! Kill the Roman scum!" Ma Gasket bellowed.

The monsters advanced, nearly reaching the Second Cohort until...

an artillery shell exploded, sending the monsters flying. Another... and another... machine guns opened fire.

Ma Gasket and her sons screamed as they were shredded to bits by gunfire and bombs. Everyone stopped. Not a soul moved or fought as they saw, the monsters could now die, and so could they. Also, there was a freakin' huge ship of death raining hell on the giant's army.

Dakota let out a relieved laugh, "They're back! They made it back with the standard!"

Remote controlled helicopters began to zoom about, one of them shooting down the monsters that had made it into the city of New Rome, the other dropped a huge box which splintered, scattering Imperial Gold weapons amongst the Cohorts.

The ship had only two occupants on it, Frank and Hazel, however the Goddess Athena had designed the weapons platforms with microchips that would lock on and target the nearest monster, vaporizing it, all controlled via the ship's tower.

Polybotes screamed in rage, "What is this madness?! Where did you pathetic Romans get the materials and time to build such a thing?!"

The giant swung his net and trident trying to knock Reyna out of the sky when a hand reached out and gripped one of the prongs. Everyone gasped.

It was...

Percy... or what was assumed to be Percy Jackson.

Gone was his camp t-shirt and jeans. Gone was the fun loving goof-ball son of Neptune. A jumpsuit of pure black and sea green seams was worn by the new Prince. On his shoulders were two metallic plates, signifying some kind of military rank. Flowing from just behind his ears were two antennae that were made of water and showed images of whales, fish, and other sea creatures. Only a blank expression was found on his face.

He cleared his throat loudly and smiled, "Polybotes, you've been a naughty boy. It's time for your punishment and I'm happy to help with that."

As Percy released the trident, the giant slashed and stabbed at him with incredible speed and force, shattering the ground around him. Percy bobbed and weaved out of the way, closing in to jab the giant with the point of his blade every so often. They were both injured and covered in slashes and blood.

Polybotes offered a dark smile, "What's the matter, son of Neptune. I was built to kill your pathetic weakling father. Why don't you get into the water to heal? Oh wait, I will just poison it," the giant huffed as he grinned.

Percy mocked pain and anguish, "Oh woe is me! Come hither brave friends and here mine own dying words!"

The giant fumed, "You dare mock me!? You worthless-"

"Is what I would say if I was actually in danger," Percy interrupted. He looked around at the carnage and destruction around him, "Wow, you really did a number here. Wanna see something cool?" He asked, turning back to face the giant, seemingly aloof and distracted.

The cuts and blood receded back into his skin as Percy stretched as if coming out of a warm up for a hard workout.

The monsters and roman legionaries crowded around, each army on one side, forming an impromptu circle around the two, watching intently.

Polybotes stared wide eyed at Percy, "Children of Neptune can only heal when in contact with water... why do you-"

Percy raised his hand to silence him, "Yeah, yeah, I know... water and Poseidon. Been there, done that. You see, I learned the most interesting things a few days back. Went through some changes too. Believe it or not, I can control any liquid substance, like this," He whipped his hands around, and the first line of monsters slashed their own throats with their swords, disintegrating.

Percy held his sides in, laughing, "Hilarious! Did you see how they gurgled and begged for their lives? Wonderful, simply the best entertainment... Also, somehow I was chosen to be the new Daedric Prince for this world, crazy times, right? That means I can make people die if I want. Anyone. Here, let me try it right now. I used this same technique to kill your brother in Alaska. It was funny,"

One monster, screaming and begging for its life was being forced to walk towards Percy. There were tears in its eyes as it shook its upper body wildly, to no effect as its legs were under complete control. Percy gently took the thing's head in his hand, and, with eyes open wide sucked the soul out of the monster, letting it collapse on the ground.

Polybotes looked up at Percy, mouth agape, "What... what are you?"

Percy grinned back, "I am the bringer of life and death. Those who live honest hard working lives in the name of peace will know my favor. All of the wicked vermin and scum of this world will die. With my righteous judgment I will create a new world. One free of injustice and crime. One by one, those who deserve to be saved will find salvation. Those who are evil will die. You asked what I am? I am the final solution to the cries of the innocent. I was going to kill you but now, I have a better idea."

Polybotes felt his body come under control by Percy. The giant tried to struggle free, to no avail.

Percy continued, "You see, I need to send a message to your mother, but I don't have any paper, nor a pen," He picked up a dagger and broke it, a shard in hand. He forced Polybotes down on his stomach, and began tearing flesh off with the jagged point, writing into his back. The giant screamed out in agony as Percy stamped down on his flailing arms so hard that they broke.

Everyone backed up, terrified of this new being. Percy Jackson was dead. Something wicked had taken his place.

When he was done, the message read...

GAIA. DID YOU KNOW? DAEDRIC PRINCES LOVE PINEAPPLES. YOUR FRIEND, CAESAR.

Whimpering, Polybotes begged for death. That wish was not granted. Percy focused and opened the earth below him, and the giant fell into the darkness.

Percy turned to Reyna, who was now dismounted, "That should take care of him. She'll be getting that, I know she will. It will be interesting to judge her reaction, don't you think? At any rate, we need to clean up the rest of this scum,"

With a smile, he raised his hand, and just like before, the monsters, screaming and begging for mercy were crushed into a fine golden dust that settled like snow on the ground.

Percy walked toward the city, throwing a glance over his shoulder, "Oh, don't worry by the way. I've decided you all to be good hard working people, so you have nothing to worry about. Keep up the good work. I have plans for the future."

* * *

Athena looked down from Olympus at what had just happened, the rest of the Gods with her. Something was wrong. Percy was acting insane. He never took a life without reason as a last resort, he certainly never delighted in it... what happened to him? Was it this new power he was gaining? Had it overwhelmed and changed him?

"This boy's will is strong, but mine is stronger. Soon all who are wicked will be punished and deleted from my world. It is been a long time, but now, I will have revenge. Revenge for Ashur, revenge for sweet little Yulia, and most of all... revenge for my perfect, sublime, wonderful Arleenda. I'll kill them all. Man. Woman. Child. It makes no difference to me. They will all pay for what they did to me that day. I will never forget. I will never forgive," Caesar darkly promised.

Percy was in trouble, and she could do nothing about it.

A single tear trickled down Athena's cheek.

The end was beginning...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

_First, I want to say thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter, and for those who reviewed before:_

_**ChainzOfThePast, timkaylor88**5, and especially **NightsPoison**. Thank's buddy, I try my best. If you'd like, i'll take a suggestion from one of you three for something you'd like to see added to the story. Since you took the time to review... (You three though, for this time, I will try my best in this regard)_

_On reviews: I don't beg for them, I don't really mind, and will finish this regardless. However, why not review? I have no idea what i'm doing wrong or good... what did you like? Why did you like it? What do you think could be better? What don't you understand? Where do you want to know more about? What characters do you want to see more? What scenes and genres do you want fleshed out more? I HAVE NO IDEA, if you don't tell me sillies! Just some food for thought... you don't have to review, true, however... the story doesn't get better if you don't. Double edged sword there :D. Besides... you like it enough to follow and favorite it, haha._

_ALSO: As you saw, I skip around A LOT because you guys know what happens in the books, I do as well... this is FanFICTION, not FanBASICALLY-USE-THE-AUTHOR's-STORY-UNDER-THE-GUISE-OF-FICTION... I will not use Rick's story that much, I'm sorry, but it's an insult to him, and to me as well. The point of this is to break away from what is already established and go deep into imagination land. I'm influenced by things I see, recently, I watched Death Note and I found LIght Yagami to be interesting as a character, so I thought, well, Percy's gonna be a God basically, so why not have him troubled by egotism, angry past lives, and the issue over the right to end lives for a better world or not. I find that to be interesting, and Percy's new throne will be an interesting twist to see how someone so pure deals with huge power and tricky situations._

_Anywho, it was a light chapter last time, so darkness it is this time! Yay!_


	17. If I Should Die Tonight

_Well, I felt a little obliged to write this one out sooner than expected. Firstly, I wanted to build on momentum and It's as exciting for me as it is for you all who read this. _

_I hope this answers your question, my Guest reviewer ;). Don't worry, I won't divulge this into a Chaos story... I abhor those kinds of stories. Percy will NOT become all powerful as you will see and there is something I have planned for Caesar. I don't involve characters that don't have some kind of important impact or forshadow something in the future. _

_For Kitkatmoon: I know! Zomg :(_

_For NightsPoison: I know. Don't worry though, I like to go back and forth and I'll even get to the bottom of this with Thalia and Annabeth. No doubt people wonder what they are going to do. There will be a little Athena in this chapter but not too much. This one will have its dark moments but it will be more of a story filler chapter to give information and move things along. _

_Without further adieu,_

Chapter 17: If I Should Die Tonight

* * *

Percy hadn't gotten much sleep over the past few nights. What he did, or rather, what he was compelled to do haunted him. Ashur had assured him that the transition from mortal to Daedric Prince would not change him. The Prince never mentioned that apotheosis would allow the old spirit of Caesar to possess him at times. In this way, Ashur could still tell the truth while withholding that information. Damn him. It was no use obsessing over it though, the fact of the matter was that the citizens of New Rome were terrified of him. Nothing he did would change that, only the slow decay of time would wither away the scars created a few days ago.

Sleep would not come this night it seemed. Percy got up and went to his personal bathroom that had been given to him, as he was elected (perhaps out of fear) as the new praetor alongside Reyna. He washed his face and held the sides of the sink as he breathed in a few times to clear the stress away. He took the opportunity to look at himself in the mirror. The changes on the battlefield on the Field of Mars were gone, for the moment. The ghoulish look in his eyes, the watery antennae, even Second Star the sword was gone. All that remained was the black jumpsuit and shoulder plates which Percy discovered was an incredible set of armored cloth. It was lightweight and most things seemed to bounce off of it, such as mortal weapons. It still hurt to get hit with Imperial Gold, but not nearly as much as with regular armor or clothes. What really disturbed him were the boots and gloves that made the armor a set. The boots had spikes on the bottom that pointed backwards, almost like football cleats; no doubt Caesar was a fan of hand to hand combat. An upward back kick would flay someone alive. The gloves were even nastier. The were bladed with sharp points on each finger, and magical chains extended out so one could whip them around, grapple things, swing about, and when the chains weren't in use, the user could use them as if they were part of the user's hands, punching and tearing flesh with them.

"I see you've had a lot on your mind lately," A voice called out.

Percy recoiled, looking around until his eyes went to the mirror. There he was. The original Prince of Life smiling back with black eyes that contained sea green irises. He was handsome and though his black jumpsuit covered his body, it was easy to deduce that he had a muscular build. Not the kind of build on a body-builder, but that of a warrior, a soldier that had been tested through combat.

Percy gave the reflection a look of disdain, "It's you."

* * *

In the throne room of the Gods of Olympus, twelve deities were watching with interest. In truth, they were more curious than afraid of this new change that had happened to the true Hero of Olympus. After all, when Polybotes was slain he himself declared that he was no enemy to the gods.

Everyone watched as the flame of Hestia showed the scene below them.

Hermes spoke up first, "So, it appears as though it really wasn't Percy doing those things. He seems to have made a friend," the god of thieves joked.

"Artemis, didn't you know this Caesar person? Isn't he related to your newly betrothed?" Demeter asked.

The petite goddess of the hunt glanced over at her aunt, her concentration broken for the moment, "Yes, he is Ashur's brother by blood," she answered.

"Well, I like him! We need more like that. Getting straight to the point and not afraid to get his hands dirty either!" Ares chimed in.

Artemis shook her head, "No, he's not usually like that. I mean, yes, his worldview is very to the point, however he doesn't go for theatrics like what happened a few days ago. He usually finds the most efficient way of dealing with someone and then does it. The only time he's ever been that violent and angry is when his daughter Arleenda was threatened. Normally he's very stoic and reserved. Detached from others I suppose," the goddess retorted.

Zeus leaned forward, rubbing his chin in deep thought, "It has been established than Perseus Jackson is no threat to us, however, how can we be sure that this... guest of his... is true to his word as well?"

"Because he believes liars to be weak," Athena finally spoke up.

The gods turned to her, she didn't even break her gaze on the fire as she spoke.

"For a time, I would have liked to thought that I had gotten to know him quite well," Aphrodite squealed with this information.

Athena rolled her eyes, paying her no mind, "Not like that. There is one thing about Caesar, and that is he does not lie simply because he views it as a weakness. If one is truly strong, why lie? There is no need for it in his mind. Also, he has a very black and white view of justice. He once asked me what people would say if posed with the option of killing convicted criminals. He said that most people would give the politically correct answer that killing is wrong. He however believed that behind closed doors, most would agree that those who are evil should be eliminated for the benefit of society. I believe that matches up with what was done. He wanted to send a message to everyone that might be thinking of opposing him, opposing true justice that he believes he is an agent of."

Poseidon put aside his feud with the wisdom goddess for the moment, "What of my son? This parasite, is he a threat to Percy's well-being?" The venom in his words was so thick it almost dripped out.

Athena regarded the sea god, "No, I do not think Percy is in any danger as of yet. Caesar does things on his own, he does not manipulate people if he does not have to. As I said before, he prefers direct action in which case if he was able to take control of Percy completely, he would have done so. I believe he wants Percy to carry out his wishes, it is after all, the next best thing," she returned her gaze to the flame.

The conversation was halted as the former Prince of Life began to talk back to Percy...

* * *

Caesar retorted with a look of fake hurt, "Oh don't be like that. You should be thanking me, you know. The casualties would have been greater for your side."

Percy's eyes narrowed, "Thanking you?! They're terrified of me! They think I'm going to kill them too! What on earth should I be thanking you for?!" the demigod shouted.

Caesar laughed, "You don't get it do you? You wouldn't... you're so idealistic like my brother and that mortal president Woodrow Wilson. You people disgust me. Because of your ignorance people die, good people. The truth of the world is this, the strong manipulate and exploit the weak. This is a problem, and without a show of force, without someone to stand on the walls of the good and defend them, even through visceral means, then there will be no peace," the Prince bit back.

Percy grit his teeth, "So we should just kill whoever is judged to be guilty without question? People can change Caesar! No one has the right to judge others and kill them!"

Caesar growled, "My brother thought like that. He died. And the stupid bastard didn't even have the decency of limiting his mistake to himself. His own daughter paid for her life with violent death, and my perfect Arleenda is dead. BECAUSE OF HIS STUPIDITY AND CHILDISH IGNORANCE MY DAUGHTER IS LOST FOREVER! I SUPPOSE IT IS ALRIGHT SINCE HE IS ABLE TO HAVE A WIFE AND HIS DAUGHTER IS REBORN THOUGH, ISN'T IT?!" he screamed before huffing and calming himself.

Percy pondered this, "I know how you feel. You won't admit it, but I do. How do you think I felt when the love of my life was ran over by a bunch of drunks? How do you think I felt when it was hopeless, and they would never get punished by the law, and she died anyways? The fact of the matter is that killing them wouldn't stop accidents and mistakes from happening. Killing them wouldn't give me back Annabeth. We can't just kill people and make them fear us. Fear and violence never buy true, lasting peace. The only antidote to anger, violence, and hatred is through mercy and forgiveness."

Caesar rolled his eyes, "That's the same as doing nothing," he accused.

Percy shook his head, "No, it's easy to do nothing, but it's the hardest thing in the world to forgive," he corrected.

Caesar crossed his arms, "The problem with that is that you have to get people to buy into that bullshit. My way of doing things gets problems solved in the here and now. It might be bloody, but you need people like me to enforce the law of the land. How many pure, noble, honest people are there out there in the real world? Not many. People are selfish creatures for the most part, and fear is the only reliable way of controlling them. Besides, after decades of law breakers dying, people would get the idea and fall into line," the Prince countered.

Percy sighed, "Revenge like that is like a double edged sword, while you watch your enemy go down, you get cut yourself," he offered.

Caesar burst out laughing, "Where did you hear that?! Preschool? Listen friend, the fact is that that only works when people feel guilty about killing someone else. That was what you were getting at, wasn't it? My conscience? Guess what... I don't have one because I know in my heart the scum of the earth needs to die. Someone needs to do it. The fact that I sacrifice my sanity and soul to clean away the undesirables of the world gives me a clear mind. They all deserve the die yet no one is willing to admit this truth and actually do something about it!"

"The problem with that is with that thinking you have the ultimate view of what is right and wrong. What if you're wrong though? Then those people who died maybe didn't deserve it. And, that would leave you as the only bad person left, so by your own law, you'd have to kill yourself," Percy retorted.

Caesar gave him a look of pity as if the son of Poseidon just didn't get it, "I guess I was never cut out to be a leader. Politicians and leaders like my dear brother blather on about moral imperatives, he never admits that my actions of righteous judgment benefit him quite well. Just like you. You have to admit that there are people that the world would be better off with, am I right?" he asked.

Percy nodded, "That's true. But that doesn't give me the right to kill them, neither does it give me the right to give up on them. It's just a convenient excuse to ignore why a person might be driven to commit a crime in the first place. No real progress happens, people are punished for doing things they need to do to survive. Those crimes, such as a poor person stealing a loaf of bread to feed his family, brings light on the fact that society is unequal and needs to be fixed. By just killing that poor person, society remains unfair and corroded."

Caesar huffed with indifference, "You wouldn't have won without what I did, without my powers. You were too cowardly to admit you had to kill to win before, so you let the Castellan boy kill himself because you were too proud and pure to do the necessary yourself," he accused.

Percy looked hurt by this, "You're probably right. I didn't want to kill unless somehow they'd be brought back like the monsters of this world. I wanted to find another way. And I'll do so this time as well. I don't want you to interfere, and I certainly don't want the power to kill people, I am going to be the new Prince of Life after all," a demand lingered in those words.

Caesar caught on to this, "Very well, are you absolutely sure? I mean, you will at some point come to regret those words, barbed as they are. I will tell you that in the time it will take you to learn what you need to know, Gaia will have won, and destroyed this world anyways. Your idealistic little view will never come to fruition because you weren't man enough to admit the need to spill blood."

Percy frowned, "I found a way before. I'll do it again. I'll stake my life on that."

Caesar laughed, "We'll see about that. In the meantime, I shall be a spectator. But be warned, no matter what happens, you are on your own."

Percy didn't know if he had made a big mistake or not. Only time would reveal such things.

* * *

"Mistress, we have recovered your son's body. He is dead. Moreover, your other son Alcyoneus is... well... he does not exist as far as we know. It seems as though his very soul has been claimed."

Gaia smiled, "So they have. It seems as though we are dealing with a Daedric Prince. The Prince of Life to be specific. Do not worry, he will not interfere as far as I am concerned."

The minion frowned, "Forgive me, mistress, but if this new threat has already taken out two of your children, should we not move to meet him?"

Gaia gave a cruel laugh, "He will not move against me. The others will be destroyed, but he will not kill me. And as for my plans... bring me my mirror," the primordial demanded.

Two minions scrambled to heave a heavy circular mirror into the room, setting it down, they parted to make way for the Earth Goddess. Looking into the glass, the image shifted to show a scene before them. A huntress was walking through a frozen forest, searching for something... or someone.

Gaia grinned, "Let us see if Percy Jackson will bend or break. Let us see just how far his limits extend to. After all, if we can draw out Caesar to subvert Jackson, then Caesar will not oppose me when the time is ripe for my arrival. I will then be able to destroy the Gods once and for all."

The minion spoke up, "Mistress, what are your goals?"

Gaia decided to humor the poor little creature, "Goals? I do not have any goals. I want to kill as many of them as possible. I want to make Ashur suffer when his pretty little bride is killed. I want the gods to suffer when I tear their children apart and smear them on the ground. This world is filled with filth and I will purge it. Nothing more. Nothing less. Those, little one, are my goals," the goddess cackled.

"Khione, I have a mission for you. There is a specific hunter I want you to deal with. I want you to capture her and show her to Percy Jackson via Iris message," Gaia requested.

The snow goddess bowed, "Who did you have in mind, my lady?" she asked.

"Thalia Grace."

* * *

"Are we clear for departure? I want to arrive in New Rome as quickly as possible. We need to rendezvous with the final three of the seven as soon as possible. Time is not on our side," the daughter of wisdom stated matter of factly.

Leo turned to her. He was stooped down near the engine of the flying warship, the Argo II covered in soot and grease, "She'll be ready in an hour, Smarty-Pants," he joked lightly.

Annabeth cringed at that. Normally she didn't pay much mind to nick-names, but she had grown accustomed to being called wise-girl by Percy that every time she was called by one, she remembered what she had lost, what she could never have back.

"That will do. I will ready Piper and Jason. We'll set sail immediately," she affirmed.

Walking out of the workshop into the Camp proper, she took a path most likely leading to the two demigods in question. Campers waved and greeted her, but they were all thinking the same thing, she was not supposed to be there. No longer would she be able to call Camp Halfblood home. Everyone regarded her warmly, but behind appearances they all thought of her as a ghost. They were afraid of her.

She came about Jason and Piper in the main pavilion. They were having a picnic, and laughing... and kissing. She was robbed of that with Percy. She'd never know what it was like to have a boyfriend again. She'd never get to go out on the town, to spend a night in watching a scary movie and cuddling up with Percy. All because some stupid teenagers decided to drink and drive. She was supposed to have a quiet death, a peaceful one like all the other children of Athena had been given. Of course, when that door opened, she knew what it was and what opportunity was afforded for her. Whether by chance or providence, she took it. She'd be forced back into the underworld no doubt, after this was over. But for a time, she'd be able to have a chance at one last glory, one last time with Percy before it all ended. She was not going to waste a minute.

She stepped onto the blanket, stirring the two from their revels with a serious look on her face, "It's time to get ready. Leo says the ship will be ready in one hour. I intend to maximize every moment. Take whatever provisions you need." Without waiting for an answer, she nodded curtly and left them.

Going to her own cabin, she gathered Daedalus's laptop, a few changes of clothes, and her weapons. She placed her baseball cap in her travel bag and picked up a diary. She smiled, a rare occasion for her these days. It was a diary Percy kept for her, keeping her informed of all that went on during her death, as if he knew she'd be back. She flipped through a few of the entries:

_Hey Wise Girl, it's me, Seaweed Brain. It's been a month after you left. I don't think i'll ever be okay with this. My depression is getting worse, but I'm staying as strong as possible for you. I know you'd tell me to stop being stupid and to figure a way out. The most incredible thing happened recently, Clarisse and Chris got engaged. It was hard since to be honest I always thought it would be you and me. Everyone seemed to expect it. Fate's rough I guess. Anyways, I wanted you to know about the things happening. Maybe someday I can get this diary to you._

She always knew those two would get together. And to be honest, she was happy that other people moved on and got ahead with their lives. It just stung that she was denied happiness when she was the second most responsible for the downfall of Kronos.

_Wise Girl... you're going to be mad with me... okay, you're going to be seriously pissed. Well, I did something really Seaweed-brain-y the other night. I was so depressed and my mom and Paul went out. They've been worried about me, and I didn't want them to give up living and having fun just for my sake... I told them to go out, and lied about how I felt. I haven't been taking my meds for a few days. Anyways, I got really stupid, and started drinking a lot and taking random pills. I distinctly remember trying to call you, like I said... I was a dumbass. I almost died. I drank enough to put most people to __death but I guess being a son of Poseidon gave me more tolerance to these things. Here's the strangest part. I woke up in your mom's palace the next morning with a KILLER hangover. I found out later, after our fight, that she saved my life. She didn't have to, but she did. She knocked some sense into me, no doubt where you got that gift from. _

Annabeth smiled. She knew her mom would take care of Percy for her, even if she despised him. She'd do it because Annabeth was her favorite, because she loved her. She had no idea how devastated her death was on Percy. She was glad Athena kept her word. It would do her no good for Percy to be ruined like that. He deserved happiness for all of the suffering he had endured to bring relative peace to the world.

_Wise Girl, I graduated from NYU today. No doubt from help your mom gave me. I graduated salutatorian with a degree in architecture. I thought marine biology, but after you left, I decided I was going to finish your dream. I studied with your mom to get down the basics and all the nuances, but the plans that were used were yours. I wanted a monument to stand the test of time, one lasting testament to your genius. I would be false if I allowed your name to be forgotten. The strangest thing happened the other day. I think I'm starting to have feelings for... wait... I have to get back to this later, there's trouble in camp..._

Feelings for? For who? At any rate, she was so happy that Percy bounced back so fully. He deserved to be successful. After all, she worked so hard to keep him alive. It would be a shame for him to end up anything less than superb.

_Wise Girl... I need to tell you something. Thalia and I are getting married. I'm sorry Annabeth, I really am. I can't wait any longer. I have to let you go. I'll be letting go of an opportunity of a lifetime. I wanted us to be together. I wanted to raise a family with you and grow old with you. Fate had other plans. I'll always keep you in my heart... rather, near it. I have a picture of you I've kept since my year at Merriweather College Prep. The other guys made fun of me for it, but even then I wanted to be with you. I thought you were so beautiful, like a princess with your blond curls. I even remember the first time I really had a moment with you, when you broke down and hugged me. Your hair smelled like lemons. I wanted to hold you forever. Gods I miss you Annabeth. Thalia makes me happy though. She really does. I hope you can understand that. I don't ask that you accept it, but at least understand. Forever yours, Seaweed Brain_

Annabeth sighed. Of course Thalia would get him in the end. Somehow she feared this. But being dead, she really couldn't voice her opinion against it, right? They were two people who were hurt in their lives, and they comforted each other. It should have been her that comforted Percy through his defeats and praised him in triumph, but that was then. She approved of Thalia to be with Percy. No mortal could every be worthy of, or understand him.

_Wise Girl... I need to tell this to someone, and well, you seem to be a good listener. Sorry, that came out wrong. Anyways... I've been meeting up with your mom recently and well, it's strange. Let me just come out and say it... I think I might have feelings for her. I don't know, but it's just... well, she's been kind of my rock through all of this. She saved my life, taught me everything she knew about architecture. I have fun with her, you know? Life is so shitty sometimes, but I know she's always there for me like a guardian angel or something. I love Thalia, I truly do and I meant to marry her. But now I'm confused. When I was about to go out with her for the first time, your mom seemed pretty upset. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she didn't like the idea of Thalia and I hanging out. Again, when we were getting married, she came to me in private, but I could tell she resented it. I guess we never really know __who we are supposed to be with. Is there a destined soul mate? Did I make a mistake? No... I can't do that to Thalia. She's amazing, and to be honest, I think she'd get me way more than Athena would. I mean, two demigods know what they go through and the challenges they face. Athena... I would never be able to marry her or have children with her, two things I need to have happen in my life. So I guess that's it, isn't it? Wow, even when you're not here, you help me sort through these things. Thanks Wise Girl, I knew I could count on you... Forever yours, Seaweed-brain._

Interesting. Was he talking of Thalia or Athena in the previous entry? Annabeth had to admit, she was shocked by this. Never in a million years would she think it would be possible for Athena to have feelings for "one of barnacle-breath's spawns" as her mother put it. What caused this change? Was it Percy? Possibly... Artemis, Hades, and even Dionysus seemed to change a bit because of her former boyfriend. Maybe Athena could change too...

_Wise Girl. This will most likely be the last time I write in this. It's not as though I want it to be. I'd write in it until the day I died if I could. I'm going to do something dangerous soon. Dangerous even for me. I've agreed to a proposal by Hera. Now, I know you don't like her, but Gaia is rising. There's no way we can stand against her as we are, we hardly won against Kronos. There are Romans out there, and we need their help. They hate the Greeks and the Greeks hate them. I have to go as an exchange. Jason Grace will take my place here and we will both have our memories wiped clean. This is to help each camp trust the other. I don't want to do this. I know, cowardly and selfish of me, not very characteristic, eh? But I don't. I'm scared Annabeth. I could lose you for good. The memories we have is all that I have left. I pray that your mother will remind me of you when this is all over. She's my only hope. I don't know why, but I just have to die with your memory. I guess it's a promise I made to myself to never forget you. I have to go now. Hera is waiting for me. Pray to Tyche for good luck, won't you? Forever yours, Seaweed-brain (Always)_

Annabeth choked back a few sobs. Of course he'd do something that stupid... brave, but stupid. That vile queen of olympus... whatever she was planning was bound to fail. A feud that lasted for thousands of years, only to be intensified after the Civil War was no good. One demigod couldn't possibly end that. Not even Percy Jackson. She wasn't there to aid him. Who else would? Who else could? Percy was out there somewhere and now she had to find him. She had one last opportunity to keep the love of her life alive. She would do that. She staked her life on it, or whatever this could be called.

At that moment, a small box dropped from the ceiling. Curious, she opened it. Inside was a note:

_Annabeth, I cannot acknowledge your existence otherwise Lord Hades will be able to claim your soul. This is obviously not conducive to the current situation, and certainly not agreeable with you. Percy is in danger. I have listed his coordinates for where he will be in two days. It is imperative that you meet him before the Roman War party does. We may meet again before this is over, and, if I am correct in my assumptions, I may not be the same mother you've come to know. The feud between the Greeks and Romans is growing more and more each day, separating our Godly halves. Be prepared for a less than warm welcome. _

_Your mother_

So that was it then. She had a plan, coordinates, and a destination. She could definitely work with this. She smiled. She'd be with Percy again, if only for a few months. It wasn't a lifetime, there would be no family or marriage... but then again, it didn't matter as long as they had each other.

* * *

This was ridiculous! Where were all these damn monsters coming from anyways?! If this kept up... no, she had to keep going. She was so close, she could feel it. Percy, her husband was near. Ever since she got close to San Francisco his scent was almost deafening to her hunter senses. He was here. She was getting fatigued though, if she didn't find a safe place to rest soon, she'd be overrun.

"Thalia Grace, the Daughter of Zeus herself. Well well. I have orders from my mistress to see that you do not survive this fight," a voice called out.

Thalia whipped around and her eyes settled on a being that had the aura of pure deity. An icy wind began to stir up.

Khione. Goddess of snow.

* * *

Percy rushed through the streets of New Rome, strapping on his armor as he went, checking his weapons. Something was WRONG. Somebody was in trouble. His new sense over life kicked in. Someone was about to die, and a demigod to boot. He had to save them. That was his job, right? A Daedric Prince of Life is supposed to preserve live, not let it end, wasn't that it?

"Jackson what is the meaning of this?!" Reyna shouted after him.

Percy glanced back and shouted over his shoulder, "Someone's in trouble, I have to go... now!"

Thank the gods increased endurance and strength came with the new job title, still, his power was dramatically decreased. He had to remember, he no longer could count on Caesar for help. He had to relearn all of his abilities and control over his power himself.

As he dashed out of Caldecott tunnel, he became even more desperate. Time was running out for whoever was in trouble. Their life span was ticking away quickly. Pushing himself to the limit, he entered the surrounding woods.

Monsters were all over the place. Whoever had survived this long had to be packing some serious power. Slashing, tearing, and willing water to throw his enemies aside with tremendous force, Percy pushed on... only a little further... please, gods, just a little longer...

And then, the trees opened up suddenly to a clearing. Everything slowed down, or it seemed to. He saw it... Thalia... his Thalia was fighting against a pack of wolves and some kind of deity. What was her name? Kony? Kanye? Khione, that was it!

_Oh, if I should die tonight_

_Oh baby, though would be far before my time_

_I won't die blue, sugar, yeah_

_'Cause I've known you_

Thalia's back was turned for an instant and then it happened. One well placed icicle flew through the wind. Percy jumped as hard as he could putting every ounce of energy into it, reaching out with his sword...

_Oh, oh, how many eyes_

_Have seen their dream?_

_Oh, how many arms _

_Have felt their dream?_

At eleven fifteen at night, on Saturday, July second 2010 right on the dot, Thalia Grace was pierced in the heart and would die ten minutes later, just as the numbers above her head predicted.

_How many hearts, baby_

_Have felt their world stand still?_

"NO!" Percy screamed. In his rage he reached out with a water whip and threw it around Khione's neck, cutting off air while slamming her into the ground with so much force the ground cracked around her. Without thinking, he threw a punch and instead of it normally connecting, a gout of flame shot out and seared the flesh off of half the goddess's face. She screamed in agony, recoiling.

_Oh, millions never, never, never_

_And millions never will, baby_

_They never will_

What had he done? Hadn't he known he was an immortal now? Hadn't he known he had authority over more power than just water? Gods... he nearly killed her without giving so much as a second though. Pressing his hand to Khione's face, he summoned a bit of healing power to keep the wounds from being fatal.

Still furious, he picked her up by the collar of her dress, pressing her against a tree. With a look of pure anger and hatred his face was millimeters from Khione's, "You'll live. Those scars will remain forever, but you'll live... get the _fuck_ out of my face before I kill you. I swear to all of olympus, my mercy is needle-thin," throwing her to the side, he dashed over to where the wolves were.

He was less than merciful.

Picking up wolves, blood-bending them to snap them in impossible positions, biting them... it was utter mutilation.

_If I should die tonight love_

_Darlin' it would be far before my time_

When the last of them were dead, he raced over to Thalia.

The wound looked horrible. That was saying the least. She was on the ground, struggling for breath when his arms wrapped around her. He steadied her on the ground, wrapping his coat in a ball, using it as a pillow and resting her head on it. He was so tired from exerting himself already, he felt faint. Of course... the only reason he was able to do all those things before was simple... it wasn't him. It was Caesar's training. Caesar's power. Caesar's experience that allowed him to do so much without breaking a sweat. Percy had increased his power, surely, but it paled in comparison to what he could do when his power was fully realized.

_I won't die blue_

_'Cause I've known you_

He never learned how to save lives... He had that power, but he never asked Caesar to show it to him. Time was running out.

He pressed his hand over the wound to stop the bleeding, tearing chunks off of his shirt to plug the wound. Thalia cried out.

_I'm so grateful baby, grateful that you're lovin' me_

_My desire_

Tears formed in his eyes. He remembered everything now. Thalia Grace was actually Thalia Jackson, his wife. He remembered... Thalia and him learning how to cook. Thalia and him going out to dance. Thalia and him exchanging words of love after they had made love. He was supposed to grow old and die with this woman, to be with her through the best and worst times. He failed. He failed her as a husband, as a friend, as a hero.

_Is to love you 'til_

_I'm no longer here and never tire_

_You've always been so good to me, me now_

_I'm so thankful_

"Percy... well isn't this perfect?" Thalia bit out with a weak chuckle.

Percy had a devastated look on his face. There was no way out of this. This was a no-win situation, "Thalia... gods... hold on, maybe if I can just get you back to New Rome we can-"

Thalia shook her head, interrupting him, "Don't be stupid Percy, there's no way you can make it back, I don't have to be the oracle to tell you I'm not long for the world, I'm thankful that I got to see you one last time though," she coughed a few times.

Percy held her closer. There was nothing else he could do.

_Oh, oh, how many eyes_

_Have seen their dream?_

"I should have killed her. I should have. Caesar was right, the only way to have peace is to-"

Thalia glared at him, "I don't remember marrying you because you were violent. Listen... you don't have it in you Jackson, you never did. I don't know who this Caesar person is, but if that's his way, then he's an ass," she coughed a few more times, a trail of blood running from her lips this time. Percy gently wiped it away as more tears fell from his face.

_Oh, oh, how many arms_

_Have felt their dream?_

"Even with Luke. I think you knew Annabeth and I didn't want it to end like that. You spared him when the world told you to kill him. You spared that other kid too, Ethan, I think. I married you because of the way you are, Percy. Because you love without restraint. Because you show people compassion and mercy when no one else bothers to. That's why I love you. A real hero doesn't win because he has more skills with a sword, he wins because he sacrifices. Because he has real friends because of the love he has in his heart. The stars are beautiful out tonight, wouldn't you say, love?" Thalia offered a weak smile.

Percy returned it, with tear-filled eyes. He took her hand, their wedding rings touching as he laid down beside her, pulling her into his arms as they looked up.

_How many hearts darlin' _

_Have felt their world stand still? Oh Lord_

"They certainly are, love," eyrie, how similar this was to Zoe Nightshade's end. They both offered him praise, they were both hunters, and the stars were out. Damn the fates.

"Never forget who you are Percy, promise me that. It is because of who you are, that I risked my life trying to find you for so long. If you were a brute, I'd never have done this. Promise me you won't go on some kind of killing spree and lose yourself," She pleaded.

Percy stroked her hair, looking into her eyes that had tears of her own now, "I promise. For your sake love, and forever one else who needs me. For you," he kissed her gently, afraid anything more rough would sap her remaining life force.

They were quiet for a moment when Thalia spoke up, "I'm surprised you came at all. I have no idea how you found me. I guess this was one last gift from the gods."

Percy shook his head against her, "I would have found you. I would have went to the ends of the earth for you. Believe that. If I could have given my life, I would have died a thousand deaths to live a single life with you. I know now more than ever I truly love you. Because the pain I'm in right now is beyond unbearable," He sobbed more.

_Oh, millions never, no, never, never_

_And millions never will, sugar_

_They never will_

"You should relax, you act as if you're holding back a... dam," Thalia joked.

They burst out laughing and crying at the same time.

"Percy?"

"Yes love?"

"My pine"

"What?"

"Bury me by my pine. I want to be there for other demigods."

_If I should die tonight, ah baby_

"Anything for you, I love you."

"Forever and always?"

_I just want you to keep this one thought in mind..._

"Forever and always"

A few moments later, Percy was alone. He realized she was gone. Never to return. Having no more reasons to hold back, he sobbed and cried properly, as though he was a child that didn't understand why grandpa had to go.

_Percy... _

"What do you want?"

_I was wrong Percy... I know because what I just saw was... unforgettable. I forgot what it was like to have mercy in my heart until just now. I forgot what it was like to love that intensely._

"I'm thankful. I guess... you see where I'm coming from"

_I do. You two reminded me of myself and my daughter, a long time ago. We were happy. I have become so bitter and distant because of her death. That is not the right way. Thank you for reminding me of this. She wouldn't want me to be so violent and angry. I forgot that I needed to live for her sake, to be happy for her sake. I've been tarnishing her memory. But it's not too late, not for me, and not for you. _

"What do you mean?"

_I mean... I will train you. To control your abilities. You will need them. I cannot face Gaia, and I cannot be present for that battle._

"Why's that?"

_Because I will do everything in my power to stop you. _

"What the hell?! Why?!"

_She has incredible power over the earth, and she is incredibly intelligent. There is only one other person I know that is so tactical like that. Gaia is my adopted daughter. She is Arleenda. _

"Holy shit"

_Indeed. We will start tomorrow. You know how to control water, you must learn the other elements. Only then will you have the focus, concentration, and energy needed to learn how to have the ability to keep people from dying, or, to take their remaining life. _

At that moment, the air was chaotic and the trees whipped about as if a helicopter was overhead. It was a giant wooden boat with a dragon's head attached to it instead. A rope ladder was thrown down and the person who threw it...

No...

No...

NO!

It was...

"Annabeth?!"

Annabeth cut him off with a glare, "There's no time seaweed-brain, get on. We found New Rome. Your new friends save for Frank and Hazel are assholes who shot at us. Some blond idiot with a teddy bear was screaming that you left to lead us in to attack them, so we had to pick them up and then book it out of there. Gods, is that Thalia?!"

Percy looked down, gently picking Thalia's body up bridal style, "It's a long story. I'll... I'll tell you later. We have to go somewhere first though."

"Where?" Asked Annabeth.

Percy wiped the tears from his face, "To home. To Camp Halfblood. I have a promise to fulfill."

_That I would never die blue..._

_'Cause I've known you, oh_

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

_Just so you know, that last part in Italics (the part where it was like Percy was talking to himself) was actually Caesar talking in his head... just so you know._

_Holy shit... I was actually tearing up as I wrote that last part, I mean, seriously I was crying a bit. What the hell kind of monster am I? LOL I'm so freakin' diabolical... OLDSPICE YOU JERK! YOU BETTER MAKE THIS STORY HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!_

_And so I will :). Wow, that took a LOT out of me. The song was Marvin Gaye's: If I Should Die Tonight, and yes, you should listen to it as you read... you'll cry too :). _

_As always, please review and tell me what you think. I put a SHIT TON of effort into this one. It is so HUGE compared to my other chapters. So please, what do you think? What was good? What was bad? What do you want to know? Anything else._

_I hope this addresses your question, Guest reviewer... Caesar isn't going to replace Percy. On the contrary, the opposite will happen. I have plans for him and Gaia (Arleenda is a character I thought up a long time ago, and I inserted her into the Daedric thing, and then mashed it with PJATO later on... so you'll get her backstory later, and another story I'm thinking as well will shed light on Artemis, Ashur, Caesar, and Arleenda along with the other Daedric Princes). _


	18. Water: The Element of Change

_Welcome back for another installment of everyone's favorite reality TV show :O Kidding._

_I figured i'd take a little bit to answer a question or two you might have on your mind. For the first one, AgeOfMyths asked what sort of interaction Caesar would have with Percy... wouldn't he just step in again? Great question. The thing is, you guys are at a disadvantage not knowing the Lore of elderscrolls and Daedric Princes as well as the ideas I have about what they do... my own brand so to speak. The idea I'm running with is that Caesar can only influence Percy so much, as he is not the owner of Percy's body. It takes a lot of effort to do, and cannot be done for a long time. When Caesar took over Percy's body before, it was when Percy was distraught and emotionally weakened, and Caesar had a one track mind as it were before he and Percy spoke. Since Arleenda, his adopted daughter is the incarnation of Gaia, he won't have the willpower or drive to fight and defeat her. Caesar retains his knowledge and skill in battle, and no doubt that will be fleshed out as he helps guide Percy along in his journey._

_Secondly: Percabeth or Percathena? Well, to be honest there are so many Percabeth stories out there, but I won't lie to you, it's not like Percy just stopped loving Annabeth... he would have married her if she didn't die. So those feelings are still there, but I have a feeling Percy will keep in mind Hazel's situation and apply that to Annabeth. He is becoming the Daedric Prince of Life though... so, I think we all know the answer here... MAAAAYYYYYBEEEEE! :D_

_Thirdly: Happy ending? Well, we all know life isn't about happy endings, nor is it about terrible endings. However, we can't all be nasty Nancy's and Debbie Downer's, life only ends happy if we want it to, success only happens if we have the drive to succeed in most cases. That's how this will pan out, the drive and willpower to do the difficult to struggle for survival and success. I will try not to do a Deus Ex Machina (made popular in Greek Myth where a god would descend and make everything right at the end) but it's hard to do when there are... well, GODS involved :). People will die, some that you might have come to love (anyone is fair game as we will see)._

_I have it on good record that Percy is a rather stubborn fellow and no doubt he will find a way to do something :). Will he betray his no-killing rule? (he never killed a demigod/god/spirit directly, only monsters) or will something else pop up? Who will be next to die? What happens to Athena? STAY TUNED :O_

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, Not PJATO, HOO, or the wonderful Avatar the Last Airbender!_

Chapter18: Water, The Element of Change

* * *

Percy had but one request before the group departed across their journey to stop Gaea, to travel to Camp Half-Blood in order to lay his now deceased wife to rest.

It was early morning when the Argo II reached the borders of Camp, Percy was fine with it hovering over while he hoisted the makeshift coffin in which Thalia the Demigod rested down to the earth. Annabeth offered to go with him to help with the Burial, he couldn't refuse but said the digging was for him alone to do.

The rest of the seven waited aboard the ship for their return. It was a quiet morning, about six a.m. It was a little foggy out, a little cloudy as a result as well yet it was comfortable as far as the temperature went. The pair walked in silence, each holding on to a side of the box which head a dear friend to both, and much more to Percy.

_Are you in a stable condition? _Caesar's voice suddenly chimed in. Percy was still not used to the former Prince of Life contacting him like that. It was strange enough to know that he inhabited his body as well.

He answered back with a thought, _That's a strange way of putting it. I'm kind of glad you're assuming I'm not okay. I was a lousy husband to her. I'll never forgive myself for that. We had our good times together, but I never thought of getting into contact with her after my memory came back. _

Percy heard Caesar 'hmm' in thought in his mind. _What could you have done? She was out in the wilds tracking you. As far as you knew, she had no communication device on her. Also, with all of the turmoil in New Rome, it is understandable that you would not have been able to think about all of your obligations at once. Young Avatar, you need not dwell on events that you have already been forgiven for. If you are to be a refuge for others, you must first forgive yourself. You cannot be a good influence on the world if you think yourself ugly or if you challenge your own ideas. _

Percy frowned, and was glad he was the one carrying the front of the box so he wasn't facing Annabeth. It would be a difficult discussion, explaining about his uninvited guest to her. He dreaded the conversation she hinted about having later. With so many things left unsaid before her death, there was a lot she could have on her mind to talk about. Percy wasn't ready to reopen any wounds just yet. This was the second time he had a love of his taken from him by death. Secretly, this was yet another reason Athena was so appealing to him, _albeit_ there was much more involved as well.

_I guess you're right. I can't dwell on this right now, it'll only slow me down. If I end up dying, Thalia would never get over it especially if it was thoughts of her that distracted me. I need to focus on the task at hand. You said you had training for me to do? _

They had just about reached Thalia's Pine. It was as enormous and glorious as it was before, with the Golden Fleece flying high in its branches, making it shimmer slightly. A most fitting place for her. She defended camp in her life, and she would continue to in death.

Annabeth huffed as she set her end of the box down, "Alright Seaweed Brain, we're here. Now all we need are some shovels and-"

_Allow me. This will take but a second._

Percy's body began to move on its own, he was surprised at this, but allowed his body to move freely without fighting it. A few fluid, sturdy movements with this arms and feet in a wide martial arts like stance and the earth moved, cutting a perfect rectangle in the ground. More earth shifted as his arms moved in a strong, arc like slice in the air, his feet shifting ever so slightly, making slabs of earth rise up and connect. Before her very own eyes, Annabeth saw a grave and a stone coffin rise out of seemingly nothing.

Caesar moved Percy's body over to the box, chopped it with his arm breaking the box open, lifted Thalia's body gently and set it into the new stone coffin, replacing the cover and setting it into the shallow hole. The coffin was larger than the hole cut for it so that it stuck out, the sides of it were lined with columns like the Cabin she stayed in temporarily with a triangular top like the temple of Zeus had.

"Or... I guess... you could just do that. When the hell did you gain that ability?"

Percy gave her a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, it's a long story, heh. I'll tell you about it when we're back on the ship."

_Can you make a grave marker, or a plaque or something?_ Percy asked.

_What, do you take me for a fool? It would be nothing for me. What do you want it to say?_ Caesar answered gruffly.

Percy stood by the earth, his arms lifting a slab up next to where the coffin was, and pushed his finger through the stone like it was butter. He began writing with his finger and when finished, examined the work, nodded, then stood up.

When he backed away toward Annabeth she could make out what the slab said:

_HERE LIES THALIA GRACE, DAUGHTER OF ZEUS. A FRIEND. A WIFE. A TRUE HEROINE. SHE GAURDED THESE BORDERS IN LIFE, AND SO SHE SHALL FOREVERMORE. LET THIS MONUMENT STAND AS AN ETERNAL TESTAMENT TO THE GREATEST OF VIRTUES EXEMPLIFIED BY HER: SACRIFICE, AS AN EXAMPLE TO ALL OTHERS WHO PASS THESE BORDERS. _

Annabeth felt shameful at the jealousy she felt. She knew she shouldn't feel the way she did, but she didn't recall Percy making anything like this for her. However, he did nearly get himself killed for her with that whole incident in the underworld, so perhaps he did care for her equally. She decided it was better just to let it go for the moment.

"Do you need some time alone, Percy?" When she saw the tear track on his cheek, she didn't need him to respond, she headed back to the ship.

When she was gone, Percy requested one last thing from the Prince, "Caesar, can you do one last thing for me? It's a bit much, so I don't expect you to go out on a limb or anything."

A few moments later, Percy got into a wide horse-stance, jutting his arms out in a sturdy downward motion, then twice up to life a block of stone from the earth, between the grave and the pine tree. He leaned forward, bringing his arms in an arc, one arm above the other making contact with the block. Moments later, the block cracked and fragmented, revealing a tall, life-like statue of Thalia, Aegis and spear in hand in a stoic pose.

_Now, it was perfect_

"Thanks Caesar."

_It was nothing. In time, you to will possess these powers and skills. We should begin your water elemental training immediately though. _

"Agreed. If I want to stand a chance against Gaia, I'll need to be a fully-realized Avatar, won't I?"

_Yes. My daughter has unbelievable physical strength alone. I could not believe it myself for the longest time. She is also a master at bending earth. She followed the same path I did, I am afraid, and because of that has quite a stock of strategic knowledge. I will pass onto you as much as I can. _

"Well, we should leave then. Goodbye Thalia, you were too good for me." Percy turned in the direction of the Argo II and stopped in his tracks. A man stood there in a pinstripe suit with a fedora on the top of his head, though his black hair had gray streaks in it, he exuded power.

Percy wrapped one arm over his stomach and bowed, "Lord Zeus." He wanted to say more, but he didn't know what he should say, after all, what excuse could he possibly provide for the death of his uncle's daughter?

The Lord of the Sky nodded back at Percy, then fixed his gaze on the statue, then the coffin. He walked forward, kneeling at the front of the stone replica, placing a hand on the roof of it.

"She is truly gone from this world then. My daughter is gone from me." It was more of a statement than a question. In truth, he had known the instant it had happened. This time around though, he could not preserve her.

Percy felt a knot form in his throat, preventing him from speaking, he pressed on though and found a few words, "Yes. It's true. I have no excuse. I failed her completely. Though it means nothing now, I'm sorry." The hair on his arms began to rise. The sheer emotion he was feeling right now, the hurt, the anger, the fury and hate towards Gaia and her minions was still very fresh in his mind.

Zeus stood up, he didn't take his eyes off of the statue of his daughter, "No, I don't suppose anything could have prevented this from happening. You are not to blame for this. Had you recovered your memory sooner, and went to her, New Rome would have been doomed. Still, I sensed that she was at her happiest when she was with you. You have my thanks for that. It is not easy being one of my children. You helped lift part of that burden for her in the end."

Percy looked down at his feet, unable to make his gaze rise, "I didn't do it alone, I had help."

Zeus sighed, "I am aware of that. My wife's plan might damn us all to Tartarus before this is all over. Still, what is the best decision to make? Difficult indeed. The others are not adjusting well to this predicament either."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "The whole Greek and Roman thing?"

The Lord of the Sky nodded, "Yes, that whole affair. Some of us, such as Aphrodite, are more universal and therefore remain mostly intact, the same as it were. Others such as Athena are so staunchly one-sided that anything else, that deities like that desire to remain completely separate. It is easy for Venus and Aphrodite to exist at the same time, for there is no quarrel with the domain of love, but the complex issue with Athena and Minerva is quite a disaster indeed. This whole war is folly. My father could not defeat Gaia even in his prime. With us Olympians in such a state of disarray now, and in this modern time, I do not know how we will prevail this time around."

Percy frowned, "I'm working on that, actually."

Zeus raised an eyebrow, genuinely intrigued, "Oh? And what could a demigod do that even the lord of the Titans could not? Not that I doubt your resourcefulness, but this _is_ the Earth Mother we are speaking of."

Percy gave a little chuckle, the first since the death of his wife, "As it turns out, I'm not just a demigod. In fact, my ability with water may have little to do with being a son of Poseidon. Apparently there is a spirit of the world incarnate called the Avatar, one who can master all four elements in nature and is tasked with bringing balance to the world. I didn't believe it at first, but after what happened in New Rome, I have no doubt of it. I'm on the way to becoming a fully-realized Avatar in order to combat Gaea."

Zeus narrowed his eyes in thought, "Even with such power, even if this is true, Gaea is the earth. I do not believe it possible for her to be defeated in mere combat. What makes you so sure your plan will work?"

Percy sighed, "I don't. But it's the best I've got right now. The Daedric Prince of Eternity, Ashur, told me about the multiverse in a dream I had a while back and-"

Percy stopped when he saw the confused look on Zeus's face, "Yeah... a _really_ long story. Half of it I don't really get right now. The point is, no matter what, I won't abandon the Gods. I want to face Gaea herself and show the world that an era of love, peace, and unity can really work. I want to prove that no matter what, justice and equality can exist as more than just words. I want to bring the world together. I'll need the help of Olympus for that, and anyone else that can be mustered. Please think on this, she'll just come for you guys anyways if I'm defeated. Better to band together now for the best chance, you know?"

Zeus stroked his beard in thought, "What you ask for is beyond dangerous. I will bring this consideration to the Council. It will take time, but if your request rings true to the others, you have my word that we will stand with you. I had doubts before of you, the love and loyalty you have shown my daughter has proved to me that you can keep your promises. If you say you will stand with us, than I believe that. I must return to Olympus now, things are beginning to unravel as we speak."

Without waiting for an answer, the Lord of the Sky disappeared in a flash of lightning.

_Percy. I should make some things clear to you before we press on. You will need the previous Avatar to advise you. It has always been this way, as the Avatar is an immortal spirit that is reincarnated into a mortal body in the sequence of the elements and seasons. He, or she in this case, is to be your spiritual guide._

Percy considered this, "So I guess we won't be speaking often then?"

_That is correct. As you gain power and begin to replace me, I will fade more and more. When the process is complete, you will take over my position. You will not become a Daedric Prince until your mortal life is over. Though you may exhibit changes now, you will technically still be the Avatar until that time comes. I will try to contact you when you need my advice, but trust in the previous Avatar, you will meet her when you are ready. As the Avatar is the spiritual bridge between mortals and the spirit world, it is your destiny to do so. I trust her completely to aid you in your quest, impossible as it may seem._

Percy was worried, "But I don't see any elemental benders around. I guess Leo could count, as he uses fire, but that's not the same really. What if I can't figure out how to master the elements in time? What if I lose? What if Gaea takes over the world?"

_I believe you can do this, Percy, for you have done it before in countless lives before. I believe your pure nature and heart will do wonders for healing this broken world. If there is a bloodless way to end this war, you will find it. I will attempt to contact those outside this universe for aid. Perhaps some will venture forth to answer the call. Know this though, you will have to face Arleenda, or the perversion of her spirit, alone. This does not mean that you will not have friends and companions along the way, but the final battle WILL be between you two, and only victory in the Avatar's hands can bring true peace. Anything else will be seen as a bloody grab for power on one side of the war camp. _

Percy didn't feel any better than he did already. This was impossible. How the hell was he supposed to locate an elemental bending teacher? People would think him insane for doing so. There was no established tradition of it like where Caesar came from, how would he learn and master the elements? How would he do it in the time he had? His quest looked more and more futile the more he traversed it. As he walked back to the ship, he noticed something. There was a woman out in a flannel long sleeved shirt and jeans. She wore hiking boots and her dark hair flowed over her shoulders. She carried a map and a walking stick in her hands and looked as though she was lost.

There was no way. There was just no way this could be true. Could Athena be trying to locate him? No, this was just some traveler or camping enthusiast. Someone on a hike early in the morning... that's it. Someone from out of state. Either way, he should probably set her straight on her way, right?

He approached the woman and cleared his throat to get her attention. When she turned to him, he almost stopped breathing. His heart surely stopped for a moment. It WAS Athena. Right?

"What do _you _want!? Can't you see I'm in the middle of a very important journey?! This blasted map is useless, just like the Roman Empire! Fools! How dare they toss me aside like some used dish rag? No wonder they lost the the outsiders! They deserved it, bastards! Take my spear and shield will they?! Cretins! Monsters! Blasphemers! Usurpers! Dogs!"

Percy sweatdropped. This was NOT Athena. Whoever the hell this was... she was... kind of scatterbrained.

Caesar laughed in Percy's mind. _ She's not who you think she is young Avatar. This must be her Roman side. Too bad. Seems like you have the dishonor of meeting Minerva, the watered-down goddess. Tread carefully. She's a woman, you know. I suggest offering her any chocolate if you have it. _(AN: Sorry, I had to).

_Shut up, Caesar! The situation is bad enough without you mocking me!_

_Heh heh, sorry, you are right. It is just that we have grown so close, and I wish to cherish our remaining time together. You may proceed._

_I think I liked it better when you went all crazy back in New Rome. You're creeping me out_.

_Believe it or not, when things were peaceful in Aurnion, I was quite a cheery fellow with my daughter. But enough for now, your punishment awaits._

Percy decided a diplomatic approach was best, "Ma'am. You seem to be lost. Where might you be going? Perhaps we can figure it out?"

Minerva sneered at him, "What use are you? You stink of the sea... like Neptune. The fool. He got what he deserved. But me? Why me?! Mars and Bellona are worthless, second rate deities. I should be the one they worshiped. I should have been their war goddess. But did those barbarian thieves think? No!"

Percy was getting angry at this point. Gods she was infuriating. On the bright side, AMMUNITION FOR WHEN ATHENA GOT BACK! She'd NEVER live this down. That made him smile a little.

He cleared his throat again, dragging Minerva out of her thoughts for a moment, "I'm on a path to find what destiny awaits me. The path to enlightenment and self discover. Come along with me, why don't we find where you're destiny leads as well? What have you to lose? It's better than just standing here, lost, right?"

Minerva arched an eyebrow, considering the request, "Self discovery you say? Enlightenment? I suppose I could entertain that thought. Very well. Be warned though, the wrath of a goddess slighted is indeed a terrible sight to behold."

_You like self-punishment, don't you? All of the women you choose to love abuse you physically or emotionally or verbally. I do wonder if you are into some kind of kink-_

_CAESAR! SHUT...UP!_

The former Prince chuckled in Percy's mind.

* * *

They walked in awkward silence back to the Argo II, when they climbed the rope ladder to the ship, the other members of the seven greeted him cheerfully, yet when they caught sight of Minerva, a sea of confusion spread rapidly.

Jason was the first to speak up, "Percy... who's this?"

Minerva glowered at him, "Of course a spawn of Rome, and Jupiter no doubt would overlook me so easily. I am beginning to think that this was a grand mistake of mine to follow you here."

Jason frowned in confusion, and from being rebuffed like that. He tried to keep his pride in check, as it was a fatal flaw for the children of the King of the Gods, but even he made mistakes and slipped up from time to time. He settled for crossing his arms and huffing.

Percy dared to look in Annabeth's direction. She still had not noticed who had followed him back. On their brief trip to Camp, she had told him what had occurred between herself and her mother. Less than agreeable as far as visits go. She had shown him the Mark of Athena and told him about the quest she was given. At first he couldn't believe Athena would be so cruel. Then he learned it was Minerva who actually spoke to her and was relieved. He was worried all that Athena had shown him, all that she had changed was just a lie and a game.

When she looked in their direction... well, if looks could have killed, Percy would be a bloodstain splattered on the deck of the ship. She avoided even walking over to the group and instead went down to the lower cabin where the stables were located... clearly she wanted to speak with him as soon as possible. He was batting a thousand right about now.

He decided it was best to be blunt and put everything out there at once, "Guys, Minerva is going to be coming with us for a while. I have my own little adventure to go on and she has agreed to accompany me on it in order to answer some questions that we both have. I hope that's okay with everyone."

There was murmuring amongst the others in discussion. They seemed to allow it for now. Leo piped up after a few moments, "Oh yeah Percy, we got a delivery a while ago from Hermes, he said he hadn't seen anything like the package he had for you in a long time. Said something about international shipping fees and what not. Anyways, there's a box for you on your bunk when you're ready."

* * *

Percy thanked him and gave a light hearted goodbye. He beckoned Minerva to follow him to where the main cabin was. When they reached his bunk, true to Leo's word, there was a large black and gold box on his bed with flame embroidery all over it as well as images of chinese-looking dragons and ancient looking writing. There was a note attached to the box that read:

_Dear Percy Jackson (Or should I say, Avatar Perseus, am I right or am I right?! I'm right.) It came to my attention that you did not have the proper attire worn by previous Avatars on their journey to master the elements. When an Avatar would visit a nation to master its element, they would wear proper training clothes in order to show respect and that they had no true allegiance to anyone, but to the world. This will help things be a little more official. Also, a little birdie told me that you might be interested in getting in touch with someone who could guide you on your way. You might want to check out any spiritual like places to the north or south. Traditionally the Water Tribes live in cold places in order to be surrounded by their native element and to be as close to the moon spirit as possible. Anywho, I also included one of my brother's dusty old relics. Should come in use in due time. _

_Ta for now! _

_Prince of Eternity, _

_Ashur _

The nerve of these people. His family, now extended family, was full of crazies. That was the conclusion. If Gaea didn't do him in, these relatives would for sure.

Percy opened up the box, sighing, and looked at the various outfits. There were four total, once of each Nation's style. The blue outfit, the one he would wear first, represented the Water Tribe and was dark blue and crafted from animal furs with wave and moon symbols embroidered on the sleeves, hems, and the waist. It had a heavy feel to it, and had a fur hood as well as warm looking hand sewn boots that were lined with fur as well.

He needed to change.

He turned to Minerva with a sheepish look on this face, "Uh, do you mind," he nodded to the blue outfit, hoping she'd get the picture that he needed privacy.

Minerva considered the outfit, "Not at all. Go right ahead."

She didn't budge. Gods damn it all.

Well, nothing like a little humiliation to start the day, right?

After an embarrassing yet quick (he never got dressed so fast in his life) ordeal, he was in his new clothes. Minerva gave him a nod of approval, which hinted that there must be some form of Athena within her. Interesting.

He looked in the box again and found something else, a bo staff that was pure black and looked to be made out of some kind of metallic alloy. It had faces carved into it, young and old which were white, giving it a very dualistic look of ying and yang. Percy surmised that it must represent the beginning and end of life, the tenure in the Prince of Life's domain. It looked like pieces of it could detach, four on each end. He'd have to ask Caesar about that later. Now he needed to get under way.

_Caesar, your brother contacted me. _

_Wonderful. Just what we needed. He was his usual fool self, I presume?_

_Not at all... well... maybe. _

_Of course. _

_That's not the point. He gave us our first clue, I need to find a spiritual place to the north to begin finding my guide, the previous Avatar. _

_Ahh. I see. Let me think... The North Pole has been a traditional spot for Water Benders to go pay homage to the moon and ocean spirits. Perhaps there is something like that in this world? It's been such a long time... eons since I last was conscious. I have forgotten, but that would be my best guess. _

_Seriously? _

_You realize your clothing is lined with tons of fur... for a reason, right? And here I thought you were clever. A pity. _

_Go to your room. _

_I find that highly impossible young master._

* * *

The crew of the Argo II was not happy to be going so far north but it had to be done. In time, they relented to the new avatar's wishes and north they went. Percy took this time to head down and see Annabeth. Each step added more dread to his heart and fear in his mind. As if he needed more to deal with at this time. Minerva, thankfully, contented herself with the books that were on board, leaving him to deal with Annabeth alone.

As soon as he entered she met his nervous gaze with a scowl. She was seated on the mound of hay in the middle of the room. Though she patted a spot next to her, Percy knew there was no friendliness in the gesture.

He sighed and slowly made his way over.

He wanted to say something, but she beat him to it, "Percy. I love you. But what the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea how utterly stupid your decision to bring _her_ aboard is? Did you even consider my feelings about her?"

Her gaze was piercing and angry, there was genuine hurt there was well.

Percy returned her gaze with a look of sympathy and understanding, "She's lost Annabeth. Something's wrong with her-"

"Oh you can be damn sure there is! How dare she-"

He cut her off with a firm look of his own, the power of the avatar glowing in his eyes silencing her and causing her to find the hay very interesting.

Though he was a bit ashamed of it, the intimidation that came with being the avatar came in handy sometimes, "Listen Annabeth, That's not her. As I was saying, she's not okay. She needs our help. If you don't want to come along, that's fine, but she really is lost. Zeus told me some of the gods, Athena in particular, have a terrible time coming to grips with their other half. I honestly think that if one side is threatened more than the other, the gods lean more toward that side. The thinning of the mist doesn't help either. I'm sorry Annabeth, but the kind of position I'm in right now doesn't allow me to be partial to one side. I have to be fair to all people involved in this, if I'm to bring balance to this world. I can't attach myself to the loyalties of one person. That was something your mother told me a long time ago, back when we met the gods for the first time after we rescued Artemis."

Annabeth looked shocked, "She told you that?"

Percy nodded, "She told me personal loyalty is a grave liability, yet she said it was not all bad, but that the flaws like that were the most dangerous. She said she thought I'd sacrifice the world for a friend, and that because of this, she didn't approve of our friendship."

Annabeth looked even more pissed than before, if that was possible, "What the hell?! I knew something was wrong... Percy, she's wrong about you, she-"

Percy shook his head, "She was right. I swear, I would have died to protect you. That, while romantic, is stupid. I would have screwed us all had I actually died defending you. She was right about me, I just lucked out majorly. Credit where credit is due. I still don't think it's a flaw per se, but it is dangerous. Athena was right about that. I realize that now more than anything."

Annabeth frowned, "I don't trust her. She's going to slow us down, Percy."

_She's going to be the biggest nuisance of all, Percy Jackson. _

_She's the one I want most watching my back!_

_You may come to regret those words._

The conversation Percy had with Hera popped into his head. He couldn't help it. Annabeth didn't mean to, but he started to realize that she was allowing her feelings to cloud her judgement. Even if she didn't mean to mislead Percy intentionally, he had to be careful around her. There was no doubt Annabeth was still bitter about this whole ordeal. At the end, she'd have to go back to the Underworld. It's not like Hades would give her a pass. He never did.

Annabeth leaned over and tried to kiss him. When Percy backed up, she scowled again, "I thought you used to like that. I didn't realize you found me that revolting."

He drew her into a hug, holding her tightly. Silence filled the room for a few moments.

"Percy, what's going to happen to us?"

Percy pulled back to meet her gaze, "Wise Girl, I'll always love you. But we can't be together anymore. Look at Orpheus and the others. As much as he's a dick, Hades does keep his word. Hazel is in the same boat. Apparently at the end, Thanatos is going to have to take her back. If I let myself love you that way again... I'd be in utter agony when that time came for you. I can't."

Annabeth broke the hug, "So I presume you'll end up with someone else then? Perfect. Just perfect. Well, that's that I guess."

Percy didn't let that one go, "You watched me bury her in the dirt this morning, if I recall." The anger in his voice filled every word.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes, "Percy... I'm sorry, it's just-"

At that moment, Piper stuck her head in the doorway, "Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know, the uh-"

She noticed the scene before her. Not a good time. Not good at all.

"Uh- yeah. Soooo, we're here...heh. Whenever you're ready, that is. Uh, yeah. Is that Leo calling? Better go check on that, bye."

Percy gave a light chuckle and shook his head. She tried her best, he gave her that. "Look, Annabeth, I get your anger and why you are so upset at everything. I get it. I really do. We'll get into this later, I promise. There's a whole list of things I have to tell you yet. I forgive you. Alright?"

She nodded and followed him out.

The rest of the crew and Minerva stood on one side of the Argo II, overlooking what looked like a perfect circular pool with grass and a few trees, and a waterfall in the middle of a sea of frozen icy water and small pools. Sea otters and a polar bear looked out at them.

"Well, will you look at that? When you think you've seen everything, something always proves you wrong," Frank whistled.

"I could really go for a cup of cocoa right now guys, I think i'll be down in the cabin if you need me," Hazel said through chattering teeth. The others agreed with her.

Percy looked out into the distance at the pool surrounded by grass and trees, "I'll be as quick as I can guys. This is what I was looking for."

"I shall accompany you. After all, if this adds to your enlightenment, then it shall add to mine," Minerva suggested.

Percy nodded, avoiding the angry look and glare she was giving Minerva behind her back, the others had to pull her along into the cabin.

Percy was going to offer her his coat, but realized Minerva had changed into a gray snow parka during the time he was with Annabeth.

_I'll never get used to how she does that. _

_I know right? Looking good young master. I can see you picked her not for her dull personality, rather, her captivating beauty. I see it now, 'Inuit Illustrated' with her on the cover-_

Percy hit his head to quiet his nosy neighbor.

"Shall we get underway?" Minerva offered.

Percy agreed, "Yeah."

He tried meditating for a good half hour before he realized Ashur never gave him a hint as to how to go into the spirit world or to even contact a spirit. He wasn't a monk or anything, he didn't know how to do this properly.

"So much for that," he mumbled to himself.

A few more attempts and about two hours later, there was no progress. He got bored and stood up, looking into the pull of water, seeing if it would do anything for him.

"Well, it's official, I have no freaking clue what to do next," He announced to one of the otters.

"Why don't you try turning around?" A voice whispered.

Percy jumped and scrambled back giving a cry, even Minerva didn't notice they weren't alone.

The woman behind them giggled, covering her mouth, "I was wondering how long you were just going to sit there. Greetings Avatar Perseus. I was your previous life and incarnation, you may call me Avatar Vaermina."

She had a bluish glow of a spirit and was dressed in orange robes of that which a nun might wear. Her platinum colored hair was long and fanned out on all sides, with two long strands of hair that flowed from either side of her head down to her knees. She wore a warm smile and had a brooch of wood with what looked like air gusts coming from the center of it each ending in a swirl. She had a few wooden ornaments in her hair to keep it pushed back and her eyes were gray like the clouds in the sky.

"Shall we begin your training?"

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

_EVOL! Muahahahahaha, cliffhangers of DOOM! Well, this thing is over 6K words and that's huge for me. Besides, I haven't updated in a while (more on that) and it seems a fitting place for a chapter break._

_I have to admit that this isn't easy, it's not a true crossover, since it doesn't use places, names, and events of the Avatar-verse, it does use the elements and chakras, but those don't count since many forms of Indian, Chinese, and Japanese mythologies use these concepts, although, it is fair game since Bryan and Mike did give their own spin to it..._

_I won't really be following any events in Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra... besides the idea of elemental bending and Chakras, tha'ts pretty much it. No character references either besides the general idea of Avatars and the mythos surrounding them (like nature of elements, what the avatar should be, etc... etc...). I will include some quotes though, Iroh's, the previous avatars, and some others are really really profound and awesome._

_I don't know where rick is going with his idea of Greek and Roman deities... sometimes he explains it as them being one entity (Hera and Juno appearing to Jason as the same person), two identities (like with Leo and his thoughts on Hephaestus and Vulcan being in two places at once). Or a fight between both like with Aphrodite and Venus appearing to both Greek and Roman demigods present... I just don't know what he's thinking so that's why i'm a bit lost there... my thinking is that Athena wants to eradicate Rome and Minerva as a part of that, so she's fighting her presence, making Minerva scatterbrained. Athena cannot be present, as she wants to resist being assimilated by Minerva, since Minerva doesn't like what she is, and likes what Athena is... YEAH... REALLY CONFUSING! Thank rick for that one!_

_In Avatar, they'd explain the element (YOU SHOULD TOTALLY WATCH IT IF YOU HAVE NOT AS IT IS GODLY AMAZING) and Aang, the main character, would train with it for an episode or two, it wouldn't dwell on redundancy, and neither will I, I will do much the same and have the adventure fill out the rest._

_Keep in mind, like that show and Rick's books, this is NOT about DEATH or HATE or SORROW! Though those elements are within the story, I want to use them as a way to illustrate perseverence, personal strength, overcoming the odds, staying true to your ideals, and seeking out happiness in a war torn world while trying to remain a normal kid (or guy in Percy's case). So yes, while I will try to keep it as real as possible (where was the freaking war? Like what, three people died in the Titan war and none for three books deep in HoO? What the freak? That aint no WAR!)._

_Also, I want your opinions... should I include the mortals in this? I mean, should I have Gaea/Arleenda attack mortal cities and have that as a plot point? I'm kind of torn, Rick doesn't really focus on it but it would make sense that Mortals would have a part since this is Gaea we are talking about... can't really tip toe around the mortals._

_Also, threw in some Annabeth/Percy in there and it took me forever to think around the whole "how do I include Athena/Minerva?" the idea of the Minerva meeting in MoA gave me that influence, I ran with it. It's hard to balance both fandoms and universes while adding my own flair here and there, but trying to stay true while putting in good lessons, experiences, and obstacles :P._

_Trying to flesh out the characters personalities and give more depth to the story, flesh out some plot points and relationships... not too fond of the Seven, will try to do a better job incorporating them but it's hard enough figuring out how to do a believable way for Percy and Athena/Minerva to be together on a quest... the whole "self discovery" thing made the most sense to me to make peace with Athena's inner conflict with herself (Kind of like Zuko in the Last Airbender and his two heritages :O). Tried to throw in more gods and characters where they made sense. And tried to give more depth to Caesar so he's not just a murderous psychopath_

_Anywho, next time we get to meet the Air Nomad Avatar Vaermina, see what she's like, and get Percy to master Water Bending. Probably throw in some Gaea and, a new thing I'm trying out, let me know if you like this new preview feature or not! Also, feel free to PM me with any suggestions/thoughts/comments/etc... it's much easier that way and I can't reply to reviews until I write a new chapter. Obviously the more detailed the review the more likely I am to remember it and respond to it. I appreciate all reviews regardless of how large or small, they show that you care about the story and that you are interested... it's your way of talking back to me like Age of Myth and the others did. As you see, I try to give a shout out here and there. Thanks!_

_SPOILERS:_

_Next Chapter:_

_"Percy, wait!" Minerva yelled against the water whipping around in tentacles as Percy himself was encased in a sphere of water, violently churning like a stormy sea. His eyes... they glowed with white light as the markings on his skin glowed as well. Percy was gone. This was the avatar spirit. She had to get through to him or they were going to die._

_"Percy, listen! I know you are in terrible pain now, but you must get control of yourself! Please!There is too much at stake! PERCY!"_

_One of the tentacles lashed around and struck her aside, as she crashed into the icy wall, everything stopped and Percy descended, the glow retreating._

_"Minerva! Gods no! What have I done?!"_

_CHAPTER 19: THE AVATAR STATE_


End file.
